Gohan's Weird Dilemma
by 19zk93
Summary: This is my first ever fic, and it's about Gohan four years after the Cell Games, but his life gets turned around possibly for the better... possibly for the worse. This is a crossover between Dragonball Z, the anime version, Negima, and The Familiar of Zero. There is going to be a harem, so don't ask me about it, but comments, no matter how big or small, are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ever since the defeat of Cell, Gohan has been feeling different. With the many issues that pop up in his life, how will Gohan cope, when his nature attracts a lot of unexpected romances?

Gohan sat in his room idly bored as he rolled his pencil on a desk in his room. His homework his mom had given him sat on his desk completed with correct answers on the sheet. He growled in anger at all the assignments his mother had given him in the four years that the Cell Games had ended. With each assignment that was accomplished, his frustrations and anger steadily grew. To make matters worse, each conversation he had with his mother, Chi-Chi, was getting worse each time. He stood and stretched as his mother came into his bedroom.

"What are you doing? You know you have studies to do!" Chi-Chi asked in a disappointed tone.

"Come on mom! What's wrong with me stretching? I've been sitting at my desk working diligently for HOURS!" Gohan screamed, which earned a hit on the head with Chi-Chi's Frying Pan of Death.

_CLANG!_

"Don't yell at your mother! You were raised better than that!" Chi-Chi scolded Gohan.

"And what a _good_ job you did." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say mister?" Chi-Chi threatened with her Frying Pan of Death. "I've got some more good news for you."

"What could that possibly be?" Gohan asked flatly.

"I've decided that you should go to a regular high school, so you can be with others your age." Chi-Chi chimed.

"WHAT?!" Gohan screamed, which earned another hit from Chi-Chi's Frying Pan of Death.

_CLANG!_

"You're going to Orange Star High School starting tomorrow." Chi-Chi buttoned a button to Gohan; it had a green circle with an orange star over it.

"Oh joy." Gohan muttered nonchalantly.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi threatened him with the Frying Pan of Death again.

"Nothing." Gohan said in a tone that was clearly apparent that he was scared to get hit on the head with the Frying Pan of Death again, despite his half-saiyan hard head.

"That's what I thought you said." Chi-Chi said with a calmer tone than earlier, "Now have you finished your homework that I gave you?"

"As I was saying," Gohan spoke in a calmer voice, so he didn't earn another bump on his head from his mother's Frying Pan of Death, "I was done with it over an hour ago."

"Good, then you can take Goten over to play with Trunks then." Chi-Chi spoke in a tone that was disturbingly calm. Too calm.

As not to incur the wrath of his mother and her Frying Pan of Death, Gohan gave a small nod and went downstairs to get his little brother. Goten was waving around a butterfly net outside as he was trying to catch butterflies.

At the sight of his older brother, Goten ran towards Gohan and tackled him to the ground. "Are we gonna go play?" Goten asked as he was swatted off of Gohan's body.

"Yeah." Gohan smiled as he spoke to his younger brother, "I'm going to take you over to play with Trunks. That fine with you?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" Goten literally picked Gohan up as he was eager to play with his dear friend.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go!" Gohan cupped his hands over his mouth as he called out, "Flying Nimbus!"

On cue, the golden cloud came spiraling out of the sky and it floated, hovering above the ground a good foot and a half. Gohan sat on the golden cloud and picked Goten off the ground and held him in his lap. "To Trunk's house Nimbus!" Goten pointed in the direction of Trunk's house, even though it was a long ways away. The golden cloud started accelerating immediately and reached high speeds as its passengers were looking towards the town in anticipation.

Upon arrival at C.C. Gohan and Goten jumped from the golden cloud as it. neared the ground; Gohan caught Goten as he landed on the ground. "Gohan! Goten!" a yell was heard from inside and a young four year old boy ran out and tackled the two demi-saiyans to the ground.

"Good to see you too Trunks." Gohan swatted Trunks off as Goten got off as well, so he wasn't flicked off as well.

"Hey Trunks! Wanna play?" Goten smiled with his famous Son grin.

"Yeah! You going to play too Gohan?" Trunks asked as he laughed off the pain that he took.

"I think I'm going to walk around town for a while." Gohan stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh... Okay then." Trunks spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, isn't your birthday in a few days Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! It's in three days." Trunks declared proudly.

"I'll make sure to remind everyone." Gohan smiled and he started to wave before walking away.

"Bye Gohan!" Goten waved and shouted.

"Your brother's so cool!" Trunks turned to Goten as Gohan turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"What do you think he'll get you for your birthday Trunks?" Goten asked as innocently as any three year old would.

"It's hard to tell with Gohan. I hope he doesn't get me a toy." Trunks looked down a little.

Gohan was walking around Satan City, after flying there to famialiarize himself with the area, when he heard a commotion. A bank at the corner of the street was being robbed. It was easy to tell, when shots were heard across the street. To not draw suspicion to his true identity, he powered up to his super saiyan form and sprang into action. He rushed towards the nearest robber and hit him lightly in the back of the neck, which knocked the robber out instantly. He then jumped into the back of the robbers' blue truck, where another robber stood. He fired several rounds of his machine gun at Gohan. Gohan quickly caught them all and dropped the bullets to the ground. He then punched the robber across the jaw, leaping as he did so. Needless to say, the robber was knocked out, and he jumped out of the back of the truck, which then started to drive away. After the truck got fifty feet away, Gohan held his right hand out, facing the truck that the other two robbers drove in and he let out a kiai wave, which sent the truck tumbling and flipping out of control.

After he took off by flying, an old man that had been watching the whole scene gasped in amazement, "Incredible! That Gold Fighter was amazing!"

"What are you talking about a Gold Fighter?" A girl with twin pig tails walked up behind the old man.

"Oh hey Videl!" The old man greeted the young girl as he explained, "You should have seen it! It was incredible! This golden haired guy around your age stopped the robbers with such speed and skill! He took out the first two robbers with a single punch each and he stopped the vehicle by yelling at it!"

"Around my age you say?" Videl asked the old man.

"Certainly. I thought he was an acquaintance of yours." The old man stated as he thought to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"He had a badge, just like the one on your shirt." The old man pointed to the button that indicated Orange Star High School.


	2. Suspicions

**Chapter 1: Suspicions **

_The next day..._

Gohan was woken up by Goten, as he was jumping up and down on Gohan's chest while saying "Get up."

Gohan swatted Goten off as he yawned, "Okay. I'm up squirt."

"Good. Mom wanted me to wake you up, so we could eat together. She said that we weren't going to eat, until you were up." Goten laughed the pain off as he stood up. At the mention of food, Gohan's stomach let out a large growling sound. In a couple of seconds, the two demi-saiyans were seated in the kitchen. They were seated in front of a mountain of food that could easily feed a large army of fifty people.

"May we eat now mom?" Gohan asked as he was drooling over some of the food.

"Dig in boys!" Chi-Chi started eating her food as Gohan and Goten started shoveling plate after plate of food in their mouths as if it were their last day on Earth.

A few minutes later, Gohan looked at the clock; he had thirty minutes to get to school. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his school things in his backpack. After they were in his backpack, he quickly ran out the door, "Bye mom! Bye Goten!" He took off flying for Satan City.

As he got into Satan City, he heard a commotion and went down to stop two crazy drivers, while in his super saiyan state. After stopping the crazy maniacs, he checked his watch that he bought along with his school supplies; there was five minutes until class started. He quickly found Orange Star High School and got inside, after returning to normal, as the first bell rung for class to begin. He got his schedule from the office and stood at the entrance to his first hour: Algebra.

He knocked on the door and an elderly man answered. He looked at Gohan with a slight scowl as he spoke, "You're late. What's your reason?"

"I got lost on my way in here." Gohan lied. It seemed to be a good excuse as the old man motioned for Gohan to wait.

The old man walked back into the classroom and announced to the class, "Well young scholars, it seems we have a new face here; he passed the entrance exam with a perfect score. That's your cue boy." He motioned for Gohan to come in the classroom. He immediately got the attention of every girl in the room, while he got scowls from many or all guys.

"Ooh! He's a cutie!" A blond girl sitting next to Videl commented as she stared at Gohan.

"He doesn't look that special; calm down Erasa." Videl sighed as she had her head leaning on one of her arms.

"Yoo-hoo! There's a seat over here!" Erasa called out to Gohan in her normal bubbly voice.

Gohan looked up at her as he walked up. He smiled with his famous Son grin as he arrived at his new seat, "Thanks. I'm Gohan by the way." Gohan introduced himself as he sat down.

"Hi there! My name's Erasa, and this," Erasa introduced herself before indicating Videl, "is Videl. She's the daughter of himself."

"No kidding!?" Gohan gawked at Videl for a couple of seconds, only to get an affirming nod from her.

_Elsewhere..._

A young chibi vampire girl sat in her villa, which was in a specific glass bottle that contained the villa. She had dull blond hair that went all the way to her thighs. Being in her villa for a whole day, which was an hour in the outside world, gave her an idea of how to escape the school. It seemed simple, now that she had some time to think about it; all she had to do was alter the magic circle on either side of her villa to a different location. Where she ended up, she wouldn't care because the only thing she had on her mind was freedom. Before she could start chanting the spell that would set her free, a certain green-haired robot intervened.

"Are you sure the spell will work? What if you end up fifty feet away from your home?" The green-haired robot asked.

"Don't bother worrying yourself Chachamaru because you're going with me." The chibi vampire declared, "I've got my spell worked down to the last detail, and I, the Great Dark Lord of Magic, Evangeline, will not fail!"

"Must I go Master?" Chachamaru asked, which earned a quick nod from Evangeline. She looked blankly at Evangeline's gothic lolita dress that she wore and thought about going to get some more decent clothes, but before she could do so, Evangeline started chanting the spell.

After a minute of chanting, the villa, along with the glass bottle, the villa inside the glass bottle disappeared then reappeared inside Gohan's bedroom. "It worked! I can feel the energy in the air has shifted! It is a success!" Evangeline managed to say before Chachamaru fell to her knees. Evangeline looked over at Chachamaru and asked, "What's wrong Chachamaru? Do you have a malfunction?"

"The magic in the air; it's different and will take some time to adjust to." Chachamaru managed to say, before a blank expression appeared on her face, as well as a vacant look in her eyes.

Evangeline scoffed and watched Chachamaru for a few seconds before speaking, "The magic in this area isn't much different from the hellish prison I was in before." She had a smirk on her face before it disappeared and was replaced with a face of sweat and fatigue. The spell took more out of her than she thought, and she collapsed to the ground with a resounding thud. She landed in the magic circle, and it spat her out into Gohan's bed.

After school was over, Gohan did his best to find an unoccupied alley before he took off and up into the sky. Somehow, he managed to not attract any attention, and he flew towards his house. As he did, he made a mental note that there was an unusually high power level. As far as he knew, the power level was easily over Frieza's final form's power level. He also noticed that the power level was strange, but one distinct feature he noticed was that the power level was somewhat evil, which made him hurry all the faster. After he got home, he waved at his mother and a sleeping Goten. After doing so, he walked up the stairs a little quickly. When he got to his room and opened the door, he gasped in pure amazement as Evangeline was laying on his bed asleep. He slowly approached the sleeping chibi vampire and out of nowhere, he was decked across the face by none other than Chachamaru.

"Ouch that hurt!" Gohan held his cheek then looked up at Chachamaru, "Who are you?"

"I am Chachamaru, and this is my master." Chachamaru indicated a sleeping Evangeline.

Before Gohan could say anything, he was punched as Evangeline stretched her arms out and yawned. She then opened her eyes and looked at a twitching Gohan on the ground. "Who's that on the ground Chachamaru?" Evangeline asked as she yawned once again.

"I'm Gohan." Gohan sat up and stared at the chibi vampire dressed in gothic lolita clothing. A blush crossed his face as he looked away and asked, "Who are you?"

"Like something you see?" Evangeline spoke in a cruelly seductive voice.

"No..." Gohan spoke calmly even though his face was getting redder by the second, "I don't like clothing that is practically transparent."

Evangeline put her hands over her clothing defensively as her face went red in embarassment, "You mean you can see through them?"

Gohan let out a short burst of laughter, "No, but it was funny seeing your face."

Evangeline got up quickly and hit Gohan on top of the head, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Well, if you told me who I was talking to, I would know." Gohan rubbed his head.

"My name is Evangeline." Evangeline introduced herself, "Where did you get back from?"

"School." Gohan scowled at the word.

"Don't like it?" Evangeline asked.

"It's too easy. I've had harder college work." Gohan shrugged.

"College work? You're smart?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, yeah. You couldn't tell?" Gohan asked and Chachamaru nodded.

"Could've fooled me." Evangeline scoffed and burst out laughing.

It was right then that the world decided to play a cruel joke on Gohan; it was right then and there that Chi-Chi walked in. Needless to say, she was more or less shocked to see not one, but two girls in Gohan's room. "What's going on here!?" Chi-Chi asked as she pulled out her Frying Pan of Death threateningly.

"I don't know how to explain it. They were here before I got home." Gohan truthfully said.

_CLANG!_

Gohan rubbed his head in pain as the frying pan made a dent. "Ma'am; as much as I regret to inform you, he is telling the truth." Evangeline spoke as a devious smile curled on her lips. Gohan was the only one to notice the smile as Evangeline continued as she captured Chi-Chi's attention, "I was walking and noticed your house here. I really needed a nap and I have nowhere else to go."

In that instant, Gohan knew exactly what she was trying to do. Before Gohan could say anything, Chi-Chi literally broke down in sobs, "You can stay here! You must! I insist!"

"But Mom!" Gohan screamed in protest.

_CLANG!_

The Frying Pan of Death found its target once more. Gohan clutched his head in pain. Chachamaru looked at Gohan in concern. "Is he going to be okay?" Chachamaru asked as she bent over Gohan.

"He'll be fine in a couple of seconds to an hour." Chi-Chi replied nonchalantly as she showed Evangeline and Chachamaru to the guest rooms.

_One hour later..._

Chachamaru assisted Chi-Chi in making dinner, while Gohan sat in his room. Evangeline had a plan to make Gohan one of her slaves. She walked in Gohan's room, while he was staring at his homework in thought. Even though his mind was focused on the work at hand, he seemed to take notice of Eva's presence by ducking as she tried to grab him around his neck.

"You're not going to get me that easily." Gohan stated bluntly as he did his homework.

"You knew what I was going to do?" Eva didn't seem surprised, but she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Anyone that has an evil aura is highly noticeable by those that can see it." Gohan replied as he finished his homework.

"You're that strong?" Eva asked as she was a little shocked.

"You're strong yourself. What I say is no lie. It seems that you're holding a lot of your power back." Gohan complimented her as subtledly as possible.

Eva, however, caught the compliment and stated simply, "I'll make you a deal; If you can defeat me, I'll give you the power to defeat your enemies, but if you lose, then you become my slave for all eternity."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to fight a weakling." Gohan smirked at Eva's challenge.

"In my villa. Now!" Eva demanded as she stood in front of a magic circle that was on the ground.

Gohan walked up next to her and saw an elaborate room inside a bottle. This caused Gohan to laugh before he spoke, "How are we going to get in there?"

Without a single word, Evangeline purposefully and promptly pushed Gohan into the magic circle. In a poof, Gohan disappeared into the villa with Evangeline following shortly afterwards. It took Gohan a couple of seconds to register in his brain of what just happened. The villa he was looking at earlier was eerily similar to the villa he was looking at now. It then hit him like a ton of bricks; he was in the small place he had just seen a few seconds earlier.

"I told you so." Eva laughed evilly and took a fighting stance.

"Fine. Deal." Gohan took a fighting stance.

"Okay. The first one one to land on the ground loses." Eva declared.

"What!?" Gohan exclaimed as he was knocked on the ground for no apparent reason. He looked around and saw a wire around his leg. So that's how she did it!

"You lose. So much for all of the tough guy talk. Now you have to be my servant." Evangeline stood over Gohan with an evil smirk on her face.

"So is there a process to all of this?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot about **that**." Evangeline spoke with a devilish grin on her face. Chachamaru was then writing some kind of circular design right next to Evangeline. "Before we begin, we need to seal the light energy inside your body, or the process following it will be completely useless. Chachamaru, will you do the honors?"

"As you command master." Chachamaru walked up to Gohan after finishing the circular pattern on the ground and placed her arms around Gohan.

"What are you do-" Gohan never got to finish as Chachamaru started kissing him. Gohan couldn't resist, as his ki started to fade away. Eventually, a seal formed on his stomach. "What was that about?" Gohan sputtered as Chachamaru pulled away from him and walked back to Evangeline.

"Sorry it took so long master. He had more light energy inside of him than I anticipated." Chachamaru turned to Evangeline.

"She merely drained your light energy from your body." Evangeline answered simply, "Now go stand in the magic circle, so we can get this over with."

Gohan didn't complain; he just had to stand in a magic circle. Nothing could be simpler, right? Wrong! As soon as Gohan stood in the magic circle, Evangeline entered it also. As soon as Evangeline stood inside the magic circle, an invigorating warm feeling came over Gohan as he stood there. Before Gohan could ask what was next, Evangeline wrapped her arms around Gohan, much like Chachamaru had, and she planted a kiss on him. Almost as soon as she kissed him, the kiss ended, leaving a blushing and bewildered demi-saiyan.

"What was that about?" Gohan spoke in a low voice and a card floated between the two of them. Gohan reached out to it and grabbed it. Gohan looked at it and gasped at what he saw; on the front of the card, he was in his super saiyan two form, but the electricity surrounding him was black, instead of the vibrant light color that was there. "Care to explain what this is about?" Gohan asked as he kept looking at the card in amazement.

"Of course. Chachamaru! Fetch me the scroll containing the rules and procedures of the _pactio_!" Evangeline commanded and Chachamaru left for a brief minute, before returning with a rather small scroll. Evangeline opened the scroll and began to read its contents, "When one makes a contract, a spell rune of the mage's choice is to be placed on the ground; that's the circular pattern you saw Chachamaru drawing earlier." Evangeline explained slowly, so Gohan could understand it because he was unaware of the properties of magic, "When the mage and their partner candidate enter the magic circle, the magic circle will become warm, and the contract is completed with a single kiss on the lips. When the contract is completed, the recepient of the magical artifact gets a dramatic power increase, as well as their own artifact. The first thing I should have told you is that there are two types of contracts; regular contracts, and probationary contracts. The difference between the two is that for a probationary contract, the mage may have as many recepients of the _pactio_as possible in order to search for potential candidates for the real contract. The real contract is permanent, and you are to serve and protect me by any means necessary. Also..." Evangeline started blushing at this point, "the recepient of the real contract is to marry the one that gave them the contract."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the contract that happened is the real contract." Gohan guessed, which got an immediate blush from Evangeline and Chachamaru. "So I'm right then?" Gohan asked, which caused Evangeline's and Chachamaru's blush to get darker and deeper.

"You are correct boy." Evangeline hesitated before speaking, "Now is the second stage of your promise to me." She reached up to Gohan; he thought she was going to kiss him again, but instead of her reaching up to his head, she leaned over her neck and started sucking his blood as only a vampire could. Gohan resisted the urge to pass out for what seemed like hours, when it had actually only been a minute or so. After she pulled away from Gohan, he fell backwards, automatically unconscious.

"Did you see that master?" Chachamaru asked.

"No I didn't. What was it?" Evangeline asked back.

"According to my calculations, he's far exceeded the limit of blood that you can contain in your body. Since you drained so much of his blood, your power is growing exponentially, which means in a matter of minutes, you'll be forced to appear as your slightly older self." Chachamaru explained as Evangeline's figure changed completely; Evangeline's small girl figure turned into that of a twenty year old woman with the same dull blond hair, except her bust size seemed to inflate like a water balloon half the size of a fully grown watermelon. _All the extra energy had to be applied in some way..._

Gohan woke up an hour later, still inside the villa of Evangeline. The only thing that seemed to change was the scenery around him; around him there was a single hall way that went somewhere. He also noticed he was sleeping on a luxurious bed made out of some sort of material. He sighed and laid back down. When he did, his head landed on some weird pillows that seemed weird in some way. Gohan turned and saw an older woman with the same appearance, except for the sudden change in breast sizes.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked the nearly topless Evangeline.

"It's me boy!" Evangeline quickly showed Gohan herself in her younger form before switching back to previously mentioned form, "What are you gawking at? These are here for a reason." Evangeline indicated her unnaturally large breasts, which Gohan couldn't keep his eyes off for some reason unbeknownst to him, "Your energy will build a lot quicker if you suck on them, so I order you to do it."

"As... you... command." Gohan involuntarily spoke as he began to suckle on Evangeline's right breast.

Evangeline moaned in pleasure as Gohan sucked her breast unti some kind of liquid came out. He pulled his head away as he looked at some of the liquid that slowly leaked out of Evangeline's right breast; it looked like the milk a mother would feed her baby except for one thing; every so often, a black speck of darkness was visible. Not able to resist the urge to disobey Evangeline's order any longer, he lapped up the milk that ran down her right teat, along with the darkness that was contained within it, and he continued to suckle her breasts as he alternated every so often.

"You may stop now." Evangeline more stated than commanded, but Gohan stopped immediately. Gohan stared at her for a while before she spoke again, "Are you there Gohan?" Evangeline waved a hand in front of his face.

Gohan's face lit up like a christmas tree as his face turned from normal to a dark red color, "I've been in full control of my actions this whole time... my blushing was just delayed is all."

"How and why did you decide to stay in control?" Evangeline asked as she was pretty sure what his response was going to be.

"My head was hurting when I refused to give in to your command, so I gave in to it. I could have over powered it, but my energy was gone." Gohan explained as Evangeline turned back into the younger version of herself and covered her body up with nearby blankets. "I could get used to this. How far and how willing are you able to give me such commands in the near future?" Gohan asked with a devilish smirk which earned a blush from Evangeline.

While neither of them knew it yet, their friendship involuntarily began.

_The next day of school..._

Gohan sat in his part of the desk next to Erasa with Videl on the other side of Erasa. Videl looked over at Gohan and saw him as he laid his head on his desk. He was sleeping; during class of all times! _'Something strange is happening to him, but I've no idea what it is.'_ Videl thought to herself as the teacher continued with his/her lecture.

Gohan woke up at lunch time in a rather happy mood, which seemed completely out of the ordinary, considering the mood Videl saw him in earlier. When Gohan had gotten to sschool in the morning, he was foul and grumpy, until he went to sleep._ 'What's with Gohan today? He's still the same, but he seems to be getting more won't tell me why or how he changed, so I'm going to have to follow him.'_ Videl thought to herself as she got her lunch. That was when she noticed that Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap! Where did he go?" Videl muttered to herself. Unfortunately for her, Erasa caught every word that Videl had said.

"Gohan is on the roof. I passed by him on the way up there. He said he wanted to be alone." Erasa answered Videl's question.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're intentionally trying to make a scene?" Videl spoke with a straight face.

"I don't know about you, but I definitely want to find out who that girl that was with him." Erasa whispered to Videl, which immediately caught her attention. Videl had to find out who Erasa was talking about.

Without further notice, Videl walked all the way to the roof, but she stopped at the door. She looked through the convenient crack in the door to see Gohan and Evangeline enjoying a meal. _'What's with him? Who is that girl he's with? She doesn't look any older than him, unless... No! That can't be possible! Can it?' _Videl watched as Gohan started feeding Evangeline some food, but that food looked different than the cafeteria's food. _'It couldn't be! The food looks like it's homemade!' _Videl thought to herself.

Before Videl could figure out anymore questions to ask Gohan, Gohan looked at Evangeline and smiled, "I'm glad I took the time to prepare this beforehand. Now we can share this homemade lunch together."

"Thank you for the meal." Evangeline finished eating the last of the food that Gohan fed her and she smiled at him seductively, "Now you get your reward."

Neither Gohan or Videl could say anything, before Evangeline gave Gohan a deep kiss. _'My worst suspicion is confirmed; Gohan is already spoken for... I wish I could be doing that... Wait! Why am I thinking such impure thoughts?' _Videl thought to herself as Evangeline's deep kiss with Gohan ended.


	3. Birthday Party Bash

**Chapter 2: Birthday Party Bash**

_After school..._

Gohan stretched after his last class was over. He walked out of Orange Star High School with a sigh of relief evident on his face. He walked to the mall and found something that he think would interest Trunks greatly. He got the item wrapped and he flew back home, where Chi-Chi, Goten, Chachamaru, and Evangeline were waiting for him.

Goten tackled Gohan to the ground as he landed and greeted his older brother, "You're back! Do you have Trunks' birthday present?"

"I did." Gohan flicked Goten off of him, which caused Goten to start laughing.

"What did you get him? I wanna know!" Goten shrieked enthusiastically.

"If I tell you what I got Trunks for his birthday, then you're gonna call him and tell him, then it won't be a surprise anymore." Gohan grinned, which then caused Goten to chuckle in agreement.

Evangeline and Chachamaru didn't show any interest. Chachamaru decided to speak up, "I'll get started on supper."

"I might as well start too." Chi-Chi sighed in dismay as she got ready to go prepare dinner, but before she could do so, Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her, "Gohan? What is it?"

"I don't want you to overexert yourself, so I'll help Chachamaru cook supper tonight." Gohan gave Chi-Chi a great hug before going to the kitchen to help Chachamaru with supper.

Gohan stood side by side with Chachamaru as they made an assortment of foods before Chachamaru decided to break the silence by asking, "What made you want to cook for your mother?"

"I suppose it's mainly because my mother cooks for me any my brother all the time. I want to be good at cooking. Could you show me?" Gohan asked politely, which gave a happy blush from Chachamaru.

"I would be grateful to." Chachamaru held Gohan's arms as she instructed him how to make certain foods, which caused them both to unknowingly blush at the close personal contact between the two of them.

After a while, Chachamaru and Gohan finished cooking and they called everyone to the table for supper. Everyone except Chi-Chi watched in horror as Gohan and Goten devoured enough food to feed a small army. They ate a plate and a half of food before Goten or Gohan swiped the rest of their food off of their plates.

"That was good. I guess cooking isn't all that bad. We should do it again Chachamaru." Gohan grinned with the famous Son grin, which made both Evangeline and Chachamaru blush simoutaneously.

"Of course. You are a fast learner." Chachamaru nodded in agreement.

Evangeline gave a hint of a wicked smile before adding in her own comment, "One of the expectations I expect from you is to be able to make many desserts."

Gohan nodded as he gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. He then returned to his room for some relaxation as he brought his present up with him. He sighed as he sat the present under his bed. Gohan then laid down on his bed, only to have his head land on something small and flat. He sighed as he lifted his head and turned around. He apparently had been laying on Evangeline's flat chest; that explained it all.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Gohan asked in an expressionless tone.

"It's customary for a mage to spend more time with their partner." Evangeline spoke in a semi-seductive tone as she nuzzled Gohan from behind.

"I just wanted to rest after a long and stressful day at school." Gohan sighed and nuzzled her back sweetly.

"Are you trying to make a pass at me?" Evangeline asked in a seductive tone that seemed to be worse than before. She then cuddled herself against Gohan's warm chest.

"Hey! You started it first." Gohan muttered as he cuddled against Evangeline's body.

Within minutes, they were asleep in each other's arms. During that time they were asleep, Goten came into the bedroom to see if Gohan wanted to play, but as soon as he saw the scene, Goten ran down stairs to Chi-Chi, who was washing the dishes, "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it darling?" Chi-Chi asked.

"What is it when people do this?" Goten asked as he jumped up to his mom to demonstrate what he was talking about when he hugged Chi-Chi around her neck and made sleeping sounds.

"What are you talking about? Show me." Chi-Chi demanded. Goten cringed in fear and got down and led the way to Gohan's room. When Goten cracked open the door, Chi-Chi saw that Gohan and Evangeline were cuddling while sleeping. "Wow! I can't believe he's developed a relationship that far!" Chi-Chi whispered in excitement.

"Let's leave them be. Tomorrow is a special day!" Chi-Chi led Goten back to his room for bedtime.

_The next day..._

Gohan opened his eyes at the same time Evangeline had; they blushed together in embarassment. "Umm... Morning?" Gohan pulled away slowly.

"Good morning boy." Evangeline drew Gohan in close to her.

"Today's a special day, and I don't want to be late." Gohan managed to say before being kissed gently by Evangeline.

"I'll make an exception this time, since it is a Saturday, but I do expect you to be back here for a week of training. Do you understand?" Evangeline smirked.

"Understood." Gohan returned Evangeline's kiss and stood up and put on his training uniform, which consisted of a purple training shirt and purple training pants with a red belt.

Evangeline looked over him as she admiration, "You've been holding back on me haven't you?"

"You never gave me a chance to use my full power." Gohan mumbled as he stretched, revealing his strong, developed muscles.

"Just go before I change my mind." Evangeline's voice turned seductive for a brief second.

"I'll be back soon." Gohan bent over and picked up Trunks' birthday present from under his bed, and he took off without another word.

"I wonder what his true strength is?" Evangeline asked as Chachamaru came into the bedroom.

"It's hard to tell. He seems to be quite the expert on hiding his power." Chachamaru shrugged her shoulders in confusion, "As far as I can tell, his current power level is well over 500,000."

"If that's his power level is that high when it's suppressed, just imagine how much his power level is when not suppressed." Evangeline thought out loud and an evil smirk came across her face.

Gohan quickly made his way over to Capsule Corporation with his birthday from him to Trunks in hand. Trunks was still waiting for Gohan to arrive, then he sensed an unusually high power level coming from something Gohan was carrying. Gohan landed with slight difficulty as he nearly dropped the present he was carrying. Gohan looked down at Trunks with the famous Son grin as he handed Trunks his birthday present, "Here you go Trunks. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Gohan... Wow! This present is heavy... What is it?" Trunks asked as he had to struggle to lift his immensely heavy present.

"So... who all came?" Gohan asked out loud and quickly found the ki signatures of Krillen, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goten, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta. He then spoke out loud as he greeted everyone, "Hey everyone."

"So Gohan," Krillen approached Gohan with a smirk on his face, "I've heard that you've made some close encounters with more than one lady. I'm right, aren't I?"

"You've got it all wrong Krillen! The only reason you can tell, is that they've been staying over at my mom's and my house." Gohan replied back in a whisper.

"So I was right then?" Krillen's smirk got even bigger as impure thoughts invaded his mind as to what Gohan was doing.

_CLANG!_

Chi-Chi hit Krillen over his head with her Frying Pan of Death as she threatened him, "The situation isn't as it seems. They've been staying there because they had nowhere to go."

"Anyways, let's go cut Trunks' birthday cake." Gohan jeered and rushed over to where the cake was to be cut.

Trunks struggled to carry his final present to the table and he set it down. After he did so, the party officially began with the cake, which had everyone going back for more, until it was all gone, thanks to three demi-saiyans. "Thanks for making the cake mom!" Trunks exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.

"I didn't make it hun." Bulma walked up behind Trunks and patted him on the shoulder.

"If you didn't make it then who did?" Trunks asked.

"I did." Everyone turned to see an embarrassed Gohan scratching the back of his head with the trademark Son grin. Needless to say, everyone was more or less shocked as they looked at Gohan in shock. "It was part of my birthday present to Trunks. I think you should open my other present to you now."

Trunks nodded and opened Gohan's present and was utterly speechless; what Trunks saw when he opened his present was a ki infused sword of some sort. No wonder it was heavy. "This is my gift? It's so awesome!"

"I thought it would be a good present for you to have. It looks cool and you can train with it too." Gohan smiled as he started to lift off the ground.

"Where are you going Gohan?" Goten asked as Gohan was floating away.

"Sorry everybody, I have a thing I need to do back home." Gohan hesitated a little before flying away.

"Don't you mean someone?" Krillin and Yamcha asked in unison.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

Yamcha and Krillen were knocked out by Chi-Chi's Frying Pan of Death. Chi-Chi then made a smart remark of her own, "Make sure not to hurt them too badly."

Gohan didn't bother looking back and he sighed in disappointment, "I'm not doing anything like that."

As Gohan got back home, he noticed that Evangeline was waiting patiently for him. "Took you long enough boy." Evangeline smirked as Gohan landed.

"What's that look for? You look like you've done something you're going to enjoy..." Gohan sighed when he saw Evangeline's affirmative nod and he then asked, "What is it exactly did you do?"

"Don't get upset now, but we're kind of hosting the next world tournament." Evangeline announced. Gohan didn't look as surprised and continued, "The next world tournament is going to be a tag team tournament, and it is going to be global. We've already set up the ad. Take a look at it."

Gohan gently held the ad as he read it out loud:

"

_ World Martial Arts Tournament:_

_ One-day tournament_

_ Where: Mahora Middle School_

_ When: Third Day of Mahora Festival_

_ Prize: 40,000,000_

_ No electronics allowed_

_ Don't be afraid to use your full power_

_ Your host: Evangeline McDowell._

That's pretty impressive. Are you competing as well Evangeline?"

"Yes, and you're competing with me. Chachamaru will be there to track your progress." Evangeline announced, "Don't even try to get out of this one. Your mother already said it was okay, once she saw the prize money. Since I'm hosting, we automatically get half as the price money as incentive. Any questions?"

"Yeah... how many people know about this?" Gohan asked.

"I just faxed it over to Mahora Academy. That's all." Evangeline stated with a shrug, "Have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just this one more; where is this Mahora Academy?" Gohan asked and Evangeline sighed; she had some explaining to do.


	4. New School and a Teaching Job?

**Chapter 3: Preparation; School is Out?**

_Inside Evangeline's villa..._

"Okay boy! We've got two months to train until the Mahora Academy Festival. During that time, I'm going to teach you how to use your dark artifact and how to tap into its power. You've got no say in the matter, so power up fully." Evangeline commanded.

Gohan nodded and started powering up; surprisingly, it was a lot easier to power up to super saiyan two than he had originally thought it would be. The sensation of turning into a super saiyan two seemed to feel different somehow. This sensation formed into a question in Gohan's head, "What is this other sensation I'm feeling? I can feel my own ki, but I feel that there's something else there as well."

"That's because when I sucked your blood, I injected some magic, which in turn caused the magic to expand. That means that you now have untapped magical reserves in your body. Even though you don't know it, you're using magic all the time, even when you're flying." Evangeline explained.

_Meanwhile at Mahora Academy..._

Kazumi stood at her desk with a piece of paper in her hands, "Hey girls! Look at this!" She passed out multiple copies of the ad, but only got a couple of shocked expressions.

"Girls! Girls! What is all the commotion about?" A certain ten year old teacher asked as he gained the brief attention of the girls in the classroom that were shocked.

"You absolutely need to take a look at this Negi-sensei!" Kazumi ran up to the child teacher and showed him the ad that Evangeline had sent to the principal.

Negi read the ad to himself then noticed something in the ad that wasn't in the original one that was held by Evangeline, probably left out, was that the winner also would receive a free day with her tag team partner, if they were to lose. "She can't do this! Has the principal approved of this sort of activity?"

"Of course!" Konoka spoke up from her seat, "In fact, he encouraged for this particular event to take place. He even convinced Evangeline to make the last option available for those that wish to compete in the tournament."

"So is that why she's been missing from school?" Asuna asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Any trained martial artist would be able to sense that Evangeline is no longer on the school grounds. Furthermore, a new force seems to have growing power." Negi nodded his head as he could sense Gohan's growing power level, "Anyways girls, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?"

_Back at Evangeline's villa..._

Gohan was sitting on the ground as he attentively listened to Evangeline's words. Evangeline finished by saying, "To use your artifact, all you have to do is hold it out and say adeat, and to stop using your artifact, you say abeat. Got it?"

"Got it." Gohan spoke while standing up. He then held his pactio card out and muttered, "Adeat." He was surrounded by a raging black aura then the electricity circling his body turned black. A new power and sensation took over Gohan as he then asked, "What is this? I feel so light."

"I see. So that's what your artifact does." Evangeline gave Gohan a huge grin as Gohan's skin started to darken and a white aura sprung up around him.

"What does my artifact do?" Gohan looked around as he saw his skin darken, "Why is my skin darkening? What are those markings on my arms?"

"It appears that the artifact forces your body to unleash the dark spell that I created, Magia Erebra, as well as Kanka. Kanka is used when your ki and magic powers become one. It gives you a great boost in power as does Magia Erebra." Evangeline explained then gave Gohan his first assignment, "Your first task is to hold the Magia Erebra and Kanka active for a whole week."

Gohan nodded in agreement and started his training with the two most powerful magic techniques, Magia Erebra, and Kanka.

_Back at Mahora Academy, a month and a half later..._

"Negi! Did you hear the news?" Konoka approached Negi outside of the classroom.

"What is it Konoka?" Negi asked as he was curious to find out what she was talking about.

"It's about her tag team partner." Konoka showed Negi a picture of Gohan in his regular form, but he had some strange tattoos on his arms.

"That's her partner?" Negi asked.

"That's not all. I heard from a reliable source that they are coming back here." Kazumi popped out of nowhere, probably from the classroom.

"Whoa! Is that Eva's partner for the tag team tournament?" Ku Fei took the picture from Negi and looked at it thoroughly.

"He only appears to be a year younger than us." Konoka chirped estatically.

"When do you think they will be here?" Negi asked as he well knew the answer when he looked out the window to see Gohan land with Evangeline in his arms with Chachamaru landing two feet away from Gohan and Evangeline.

"Negi-sensei!" A worried Setsuna ran inside while yelling down the hall.

As she neared Negi, he spoke, "What is it Setsuna?"

"Your presence is required outside..." Setsuna turned around and dragged Negi with her.

"What was that all about?" A very agitated Asuna came out of the classroom asked.

"What is this all about?" Negi asked as Setsuna turned the boy teacher around to see Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Gohan.

"Greetings Negi-sensei. It's been a while." Chachamaru bowed in greeting.

"Who is this?" Negi asked as he approached Gohan.

"This guy here is my partner." Evangeline indicated towards Gohan, which caused him to rub the back of his head while giving the famous Son grin. Setsuna blushed at the sight and turned away.

"Yes; we know that he's your tag team partner. What of it?" An enraged Asuna ran up to Evangeline and proceeded to punch her in the face, but was stopped when Gohan caught her hands and pulled her away gently.

"He's going to assist the brat here, starting today." Evangeline smirked as she knew exactly what consequences would befall the demi-saiyan. He had entered a new ring of hell; middle school.

"What makes you think you can go saying stuff like that?" Asuna growled in frustration as she tried to move but couldn't. Gohan was firmly holding her in place.

"Whoa! He's actually able to hold back Asuna? He must be really strong to be able to do that." Negi looked at the spectacle that was Gohan.

"I'll let you go, if you promise not to harm Eva." Gohan remained holding Asuna in one place, until she reluctantly nodded. Gohan let her go and she stood by Setsuna as Gohan continued, "I am Son Gohan."

"Asuna, Setsuna, may I ask that you and the others at the window return to class?" Negi asked as he got a quick scowl from Asuna as she and Setsuna walked back into the building. The girls at the window disappeared shortly afterwards before Negi continued, "You're going to have to meet the principal Gohan."

"Oh. I've met him already and got his seal of approval." Gohan showed Negi the paperwork that allowed Gohan to be Negi's assistant. He then turned to Evangeline and Chachamaru and asked, "You coming to class?"

"You know I detest going to class." Evangeline hit Gohan on top of the head. "Chachamaru and I will be around. Try not to get yourself killed in there." Evangeline and Chachamaru started walking away.

"What did she mean by that?" Gohan asked Negi.

"Well... I think it would be best if you found out for yourself." Negi led Gohan into the school building.

Gohan walked as silently as possible then a question he had been wondering about had surfaced on the edge of his tongue as he asked, "Is this school full of girls? I didn't see any guys anywhere."

"You are correct." Negi muttered back as they reached the classroom, which had gotten noisier by the second. Negi opened the door and announced to the class as he entered, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the new assistant teacher. Please welcome him here to the school."

A disturbing silence was apparent through the classroom for about half a minute, until one of the girls shreiked in excitement, "Oh my gosh! It's Gohan!"

Gohan located the source of the shriek to be from Konoka. Gohan braced for impact as he was swarmed by every single girl that was in the classroom, except for Asuna. After everyone had settled down, Gohan was at the back of the classroom, gasping for air, as some distinguishable marks were left on him by some of the students in the class. Gohan merely observed the actions by each of the students as Negi taught the class. By doing so, Gohan could distinguish between the advanced students of the class, as well as the not so intelligible students of the class, with Asuna being one of them. Every so often, Asuna would look up from her desk and see Gohan's purple, pulsating arms, as did every magically aware person in the room, which also included Konoka, Setsuna, and Chao. At other times, he would get brief glances and blushes from Setsuna, Yuno, and Shiina. One thing Gohan noticed, was that Chizuru was paying close attention to Gohan's tense demeanor, which caused him to blush continuously. Some of the students in the class had already decided that they were going to find out why Gohan was blushing and who at, before the bell rang.

After the bell rang and class was dismissed, Gohan noticed that a few select few, in other words, the Baka Rangers, stayed behind, as well as Chao, Yuno, Shiina, and Chizuru. Negi looked at the other students and asked Gohan, "Gohan, could you answer any problems those four have over there, while I get the Baka Rangers back on track?"

"Of course." Gohan smiled as he made his way over to where Chao, Yuno, Shiina, and Chizuru were sitting, which was in the back of the classroom.

"Gohan-sensei, I have a question." Chao spoke up before anyone else could.

"Yes... Chao?" Gohan asked as he almost forgot her name, due to her answering very little questions in class.

"If you could hypothetically use the sun or the tree as a mediator for the use of a great source of energy, which would you use and why?" Chao asked as she already knew the answer to the question; she wanted to know if anyone else knew as much as she did.

"Well... hypothetically speaking, I would use the tree as a mediator because for a sun to be a mediator, there would need to be a starting and stopping point for the use of a flat surface. Since the surface of the sun has no starting point or stopping point, nor has it a flat surface, it cannot be done." Gohan answered intelligibly, "Advanced Astronomy 101; you seem to know an awful lot on the subject. Care to take a few minutes to discuss it after the session is done?"

"Okay then. It's a date." Chao stood up proudly, satisfied with her answer and walked out of the room.

Gohan didn't quite understand what she meant by _'it's a date.' _ but he knew it had some meaning behind it as the other three were taken aback at Chao's response. The next one to speak was Shiina and Yuna at the same time, "Where do you come from? How long did it take to get here? Do you work out?"

Gohan took a deep breath before explaining, "I came from the 439 mountain area; it's a little over a thousand miles away from here. It took me an hour to get here. Yes, I work out at least an hour every day."

Shiina and Yuna both stood up and walked out with hearts in their eyes. Gohan waited for Chizuru to speak for a whole minute, so she could gather her thoughts into a question, "The whole time during class, why were you looking at me?"

This time it was Gohan's turn to be taken aback. He hadn't expected a question like that to come from Chizuru. He took a reassuring breath before he answered, "I'm not sure why. There is something about you that makes you more mature than most of the others in the class."

"That's very sweet of you to say... Are you going to the baths later? Maybe I could scrub your back and you can scrub mine?" Chizuru asked while blushing all the while, but what came next wasn't really shocking to anyone that knows what Gohan is like.

"I could use a bath. What time shall it be then?" Gohan asked as the response he seemed to get out of Chizuru as an exhilirated sigh.

She then stood up and leaned forward and whispered, "How about at eleven?" Gohan nodded then Chizuru smiled at him before walking to the door and she called out to him, "See you later then."

Gohan stood there to think about what had just happened, but it was interrupted when Negi asked, "Gohan, could you give me a hand here? It's impossible to teach all of them at once."

"Sure. Who shall I help?" Gohan asked as stars shone in Kaede's and Ku Fei's eyes and they raised their hands immediately in response.

"Okay I'll help you two." Gohan took a seat in between Kaede and Ku Fei, "Which problem do you need help with?"

Ku Fei and Kaede showed Gohan the problems and Gohan took his time to explain to each of them how to do the problem correctly. After giving them time to complete their work, they showed their completed papers to Gohan, "We're done! How did we do?"

Gohan looked over Kaede's and Ku Fei's papers before putting a grade on them; Kaede had successfully answered nine questions out of ten, while Ku Fei had successfully answered eight questions out of ten. Gohan then spoke in a hushed tone, "Good job you two. You have gotten most of the answers correct. You may leave."

They immediately sprung out of their seats and leaped out the door. "That was amazing! How did you get them to complete it so quickly and correctly?" Negi asked.

"All they needed was the right incentive." Gohan answered as he walked over to Yue to demonstrate his point, "You are Yue correct?"

"Yes... and you must be Gohan correct?" Yue answered Gohan's question with another question.

"That's right, and if you can get a nine or a ten, then I'll get you as many different flavored drinks as you want within the time period of a week. How about it?" Gohan asked which got Yue looking at him with bigger and rounder eyes. They now had the sparkle of inspiration as she quickly and effortlessly finished the quiz in less than a minute. She handed it to Gohan and he sighed, "I guess you win." Gohan showed Negi the perfect score that Yue had effortlessly made.

"That's amazing Yue! Good job! You may leave now." Negi smiled as he saw Yue's perfect score. After Yue left, Negi commented to Gohan, "You sure do have a way with persuasion."

"Not really. With what I'm capable of, it's not really that hard. I trust you can handle the last two?" Gohan asked as he began to walk away.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Negi waved and Gohan waved back.

As Gohan made his way out of Mahora Middle School, he noticed Chao patiently waiting for him. "Were you waiting long?" Gohan asked as Chao approached him.

"Not at all. Shall we be going on our date now?" Chao asked as a smile brightly came from her face.

"Oh... okay... Where shall we go?" Gohan asked as he smiled back.

"Let's go to a restaurant." Chao beemed. Little did she know, Gohan was an expert at eating food like there was no tomorrow.

Good thing for Gohan, there were many things that Evangeline taught him; control over eating happened to be one of them. As Gohan and Chao walked, she slipped her hand into Gohan's hand. Gohan, in turn, held her hand also as they walked closer an closer to the restaurant that they were going to eat at. Unfortunately for them, they were being followed by Shiina, Madoka, and Misa.

"Ooh. Someone's been naughty." Misa snickered as Madoka and Shiina followed them from bushes to behind trees, and even into small alleys.

"Just because they are holding hands doesn't mean that they're in a relationship." Shiina snapped back as Gohan and Chao went into a restaurant.

"Yeah... right... and them going into the same restaurant and eating together isn't a relationship." Madoka snickered as Gohan and Chao started eating.

"They are probably just eating there as friends." Shiina tried to convince them that Gohan an Chao were not on a date, but she failed miserably in doing so, as they continued to watch Gohan and Chao eat.

"Gohan, you can sense their presence can you?" Chao asked as she munched on a cinnamon roll and a salad.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Shiina, Madoka, and Misa are following us." Gohan took a bite out of a chicken leg as slowly as any regular human, "Anyways, what do you think would be good for dessert?"

"How about this?" Chao pointed to a picture of a giant strawberry-banana smoothie with two straws, not directly indicating to the three girls outside that she and Gohan were going to be drinking it at the same time.

"Okay." Gohan nodded in agreement and ordered one.

"You see that?" Madoka and Misa pointed at the strawberry-banana smoothie that Gohan and Chao were sharing.

"Oh please. They are talking more than they are drinking the smoothie." Shiina sighed as Gohan and Chao were in fact, talking to each other more than slurping on their smoothie.

"Since you came here with Evangeline, so I believe it's safe to assume that you won't be interfering in my operations?" Chao asked as she took a sip of the smoothie.

"You're correct in knowing so. She also informed me of your situation, and I have an alternative solution for you, if you're willing to hear it." Gohan suggested, which caught Chao's attention as she stopped sipping and listened attentively as she motioned for him to continue, "Evangeline told me that you're not from this time or place, and that's when it hit me. You could use the time machine that we have, so you could travel back home any time you please."

"Your method sounds good, but I have over half of the robots done already. What would I do with them?" Chao asked as she took another sip of the smoothie.

Gohan took a sip before answering, "Make a game out of it. Just have them set for their objective, but you don't have to do what you intended to do from the start. Evangeline told me to make sure that I personally see to it, if it's okay with you."

"So it would be fun for everyone?" Chao asked, which got an affirmative nod from Gohan, "In what way would it be fun for me?"

"You could see how well technology proves its power over magic." Gohan took another sip and he looked at a shocked Chao. She knew Gohan was right; the very fact that her technology could possibly overpower the mages of Mahora Academy excited her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shiina asked as Madoka and Misa tried to figure out what Chao and Gohan were talking about.

"I don't know. How about we go in as customers and see if we can listen in on their conversation." Misa suggested and the other two nodded. They walked in casually and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. They ordered drinks and sipped quietly as they hoped to catch some of their conversation.

"That's perfect!" Chao exclaimed a little too loudly, "When the festival starts, we can do it. There's going to be lots of them."

"Agreed." Gohan answered back as they proceeded to pay for their food and walk out together.

"WHAT!" Shiina, Madoka, and Misa exclaimed at the same time as their drinks came out their noses and dripped over the front of their uniforms.

"Do you think I scared them with my last statement?" Chao asked as she slipped her hand into Gohan's hand.

Gohan gripped her hand back as he answered, "I don't think so. I didn't perceive it the way they probably did." He then shrugged as they neared the courtyard, then an idea hit him, "Do you know about Senzu Beans?"

"I don't think so. What are they?" Chao asked as she stopped walking.

"It's a bean that is rare to find in the world, that's used to heal all injuries. Very few people know about them, so it's quite rare." Gohan explained.

"I see. I have heard rumors of them, but I never thought they were real." Chao nodded then asked, "Can I see the effects of one of the beans in action?"

"Of course, but in order to do that, you're going to have to beat me up. Don't worry, it'll be fine, so don't have second thoughts about hitting me." Gohan replied and Chao started using some of her kung fu skills on Gohan.

Chao hit Gohan in the side of the cheek once. Gohan then motioned for her to stop as he produced a green bean; a senzu bean, as a matter of fact. Chao watched in amazement, as Gohan ate the bean and swallowed it. Instantly, the bruise Chao inflicted on him disappeared. "That's amazing! How long does it take to grow these Senzu Beans?"

"It usually takes a long time, but with your technology, we'd be able to make more of them in hours, or minutes." Gohan smiled with the famous Son grin, which caused Chao to smile in return.

"That would be great." Chao and Gohan then started jabbering in excitement.

"See. I told you they weren't in a relationship." Shiina fist pumped as she just proved Mina and Madoka wrong.

"Thanks. We should do this again sometime." Chao started walking back to the laboratories.

"We should. Thanks! I had a good time!" Gohan almost had to yell as Chao was fading into the distance quickly.

Gohan walked back to his room... Wait a minute, where was he going to stay? He walked to the principal's office in hopes that he could inform Gohan of where he was going to be staying. Gohan knocked before Konoemon answered, "Yes what is it? You may come in."

Gohan entered Konoemon's office and asked, "Where will I be staying?"

"Hmm..." Konoemon thought a second before answering, "Are you familiar with the Narutaki twins, Fuka and Fumika?"

"They are in the class that I'm assisting Negi with." Gohan nodded then continued, "I don't really know them that well."

"Oh? That's good then, so as of now, you'll be living with them. They can be quite a handful, so make sure you do your best to not hurt them." Konoemon concluded as he handed Gohan the papers saying that Gohan would be staying with them.

When Gohan successfully got to the room the Narutaki twins were staying in, he knocked on the door and waited. Fuka answered the door and squealed in excitement, "We were told about your living arrangements so we had a bed prepared for you."

Fumika came to the door and squealed as well, "Come in! Come in! Don't worry, we don't bite."

The Narutaki twins grabbed one of Gohan's arms each and pulled him inside. From now on, it was where he was going to be staying.


	5. News, Views, and Rendevouz

There may be somewhat of a lemon in here, but what do I know? All comments are appreciated, and all flames will be used to light my fireplace.

**Chapter 4: News, Views, and Rendevous**

_A few hours later... _

Gohan looked at the clock; the time was ten twenty. Fuka and Fumika were fast asleep. Gohan decided that it was about time to get to the baths, so he quietly and quickly exited the room that they were staying in. After he exited the room, he quickly and quietly closed the door, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. Gohan floated up into the sky and homed in on Chizuru's ki signature; she was apparently in the baths already. Gohan flew closer to Chizuru's location before descending from the sky and landing on the ground, in front of the building. After he landed on the ground, he entered and quickly stripped down to nothing but a towel that went around his waist, effectively covering his lower area, down to his thighs.

Gohan walked into the main bath area and saw Chizuru with a towel over her chest, and the lower part of her body. Upon notice, Chizuru looked up and called Gohan, "I'm over here Gohan. Come join me."

"Okay." Gohan entered the bath and he started floating while laying his back. While floating on his back, his ki pushed him silently, until he practically touched Chizuru's breasts with his head, "Hi there."

"Hi yourself. So how's your first day been here?" Chizuru asked as Gohan leaned up and sat next to her.

"It hasn't been bad. I've been enjoying it here, even though I haven't been here long. How has your day been?" Gohan stuttered before speaking and blushing.

"It's been good. Especially since you've showed up." Chizuru blushed back as she answered. She then decided to ask a question of a different nature, "What is it that you like about me?"

"Hmm..." Gohan thought for a couple of seconds before speaking, "It's got to be your headstrong attitude. You seem to be the kind of woman that knows what she's talking about, even though some would like to disagree. That's what I seem to feel from you. Is that a weird thing to say?"

"Oh Gohan. It might seem weird, but you're right. Why is it though that it took you so long to answer?" Chizuru asked.

"It's because there's so many good qualities about you." Gohan smiled at Chizuru, which caused her to blush. He then continued, "I was kind of hoping that we could see more of each other, if you want to."

"When should we? Is there a preference you have in mind?" Chizuru asked thoughtfully.

"How about a day when you don't have a lot of homework." Gohan suggested.

"Okay then. Which day do you think would be the most appropriate for us to go out?" Chizuru asked as she got her hair wet.

"I was thinking on either a Monday or a Friday, since most teachers aren't active enough to give homework on either of those days. I've heard from the dean that even Negi doesn't give homework on those days." Gohan answered, which brought forth an affectionate response from Chizuru as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Gohan laughed a little bit as Chizuru ran a finger down the base of Gohan's spine. She then asked in a calm voice, "That tickles doesn't it? Do you want to wash my back first?"

"Yes it tickles, and I'll wash your back first." Gohan stood and helped Chizuru up. They then walked over to the shower area and Chizuru and Gohan entered a showering cubicle, and Chizuru sat down on a little stool.

As Chizuru sat down, she removed the towel from around her chest and handed Gohan a wet rag and spoke, "Make sure to get in between my shoulder blades and on my sides."

"Okay then, here goes." Gohan started the shower and got the wet rag warm and filled with soap as he lathered the soap on her body with the wet rag. Gohan did his best to not harm her as he rubbed the wet, soapy rag in between her shoulder blades. Chizuru giggled as Gohan made sure to get her sides as well as the rest of her back. He waited a couple of seconds as he used the warm water to rinse off her soapy back. Chizuru let out a pleasurable sigh as she switched positions with Gohan. "Make sure you get my whole back okay?" Gohan asked as Chizuru started getting Gohan's back wet.

"Your whole back?" Chizuru's voice had the slightest hint of seductiveness in it as she lathered her breasts with the soap. She then started rubbing them against Gohan's back, which caused both of them to blush heavily. "Is this the way you like it?" Chizuru asked as she turned Gohan around and hugged him.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Gohan asked as Chizuru started trembling.

"Yeah. I'm getting a little cold is all." Chizuru responded by hugging Gohan tighter.

"Okay. Just get the water off of me, and I'll get us warm at the same time, but you must not tell anybody about it okay." Gohan pleaded.

"I won't tell anybody." Chizuru rinsed the soap off of herself and Gohan before they both stood up.

"Okay here it goes." Gohan embraced Chizuru and his ki rose, which heated them both rather quickly. "I'm using my ki to warm our bodies." Gohan explained.

"Is it energy from your body?" Chizuru asked and looked up at him slightly.

"It is. It's what is making our bodies warm. Just please don't tell anybody." Gohan pleaded.

"I will, but in return," Chizuru looked at him with a blushed face, "you have to kiss me. If not, then there's a good chance Kazumi will know, and when Kazumi knows, she's going to let everyone know."

Gohan didn't say anything, but he slowly drew Chizuru in for a deep kiss as their tongues danced around each other. A minute or so of lip locking later, Gohan asked, "Satisfied?"

"Ooh. Very. We should do this on our date." Chizuru hugged Gohan before they both went to get dressed.

After Gohan finished getting dressed, he walked out to see that Chizuru was already dressed and waiting. Gohan approached her and asked, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You definitely will." Chizuru waved to Gohan before going back to her room.

"Yeah." Gohan waved back dreamily as he floated up into the sky and back to the room that he had to share with Fuka and Fumika.

Gohan opened the door quietly and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he saw the two twins still asleep, and he laid down in the bed that they had prepared for him. The next morning, when Gohan tried to stretch, he looked down to see Fuka and Fumika clinging to his body. Gohan nudged them both with his head as he whispered, "Fuka, Fumika, get up."

Gohan received a response when they rubbed against him at the mention of their names. They woke up shortly afterwards and blushed in embarrassment as they looked up at Gohan's face. "Good morning." The twins greeted Gohan as they stopped clinging to him and stood and stretched.

"Come on. We need to get ready for school." Gohan managed to say before he started changing behind a curtain.

Fuka and Fumika quickly slipped into their clothes then peeked to see Gohan pulling some pants up over his teddy bear underwear. "Even though he's almost the same age as us, he's still a kid inside." Fumika whispered as she had hearts in her eyes.

"This could work to our advantage." Fuka took a picture of Gohan's teddy bear underwear before Gohan finished pulling his pants up.

The two twins backed up and waited for Gohan to come out from changing. When Gohan stepped out in full uniform, Fumika still had hearts in her eyes as she asked, oblivious to the situation, "Are you two ready to go?"

"We're all set. Let's go Fumika!" Fuka had to drag her sister out the door after Gohan left.

_Later during class..._

Gohan passed out coded pieces of paper as he announced in Negi's delayed absence, "What I'm passing out is written in code. What you have to figure out is what it's saying. Whichever code you decide to decipher will tell you something important."

When Gohan passed the coded pieces of paper out, the first thing he noticed was that Chizuru and Chao looked at their papers attentively, while the rest of the class did their best to decipher the code. Chao quickly deciphered hers, and it read: _Shall we do a take two with some research afterwards?_ Chao looked towards Gohan, who was looking back, and she nodded, which got an affirmative nod from Gohan shortly afterwards. Chizuru deciphered her note from Gohan five minutes later, and it read: _Having a good time? I hope it didn't take you too long to decipher this message. If it did, then I'm sorry. If not, then congratulations. Meet for another bath at the same time as yesterday?_ Chizuru looked at Gohan, and gave him a nod with a positive blush. Gohan smiled back as some others deciphered their message several minutes later.

After they had finished decrypting the messages they received, Negi came into the classroom and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. I had a meeting I had to go to. I trust that they were well behaved Gohan?"

"They were, but they look like they're now mentally exhausted. Maybe we should give them the rest of the class period off." Gohan suggested to Negi quietly.

"Good idea. They look exhausted." Negi whispered quietly before speaking up, "Due to the way you all worked as Gohan has informed me of, I've decided to give you the rest of the class period to relax and do as you please."

"Thank you Gohan-sensei! Thank you Negi-sensei!" The class thanked Gohan and Negi as some of them started jabbering to each other in excitement, while others slammed their heads down on their desks and slept.

As each of the students did their own thing, Shizuna walked into the classroom and asked, "Gohan-sensei? Will you come over here for a minute?"

Gohan walked over and asked, "What is it?"

"The physical education teacher became ill not too long ago. Could you fill in for the physical education teacher for today?" Shizuna asked and received a nod from Gohan, "Then come with me, so you can get changed."

Gohan hesitated before leaving. The bell rang fifteen minutes after Gohan had left, and some of the students left in sadness. After they got to their physical education class, they started cheering as they saw that Gohan was to be their temporary physical education teacher. The only one that didn't seem to cheer at all was Asuna, who then asked, "What are you doing here sensei?"

"I was asked to be a temporary replacement for the current physical education teacher, since he fell to an illness." Gohan spoke in a low voice then he continued in his normal voice, "Today, I'm going to introduce to the activities of martial arts. Everyone must choose a partner. If you don't wish to participate, then I understand completely."

Some of the students nodded and sat down. The only people that remained standing were Asuna, Ku Fei, Setsuna, Chao, and Kaede. They quickly got into their pairs; Ku Fei and Chao, and Kaede and Setsuna. "Sensei. I don't have a partner." Asuna complained.

"Okay then. I'll be your opponent." Gohan stood in a fighting stance and waited patiently.

"Good. This will help me out by beating the crap out of you." Asuna charged at Gohan and aimed a punch at Gohan's face, only for Gohan to move to the side and avoid Asuna's attack all together.

"You need flexibility, speed, and power. You have the power, but you lack the speed and flexibility." Gohan explained as he did a back handspring as Asuna tried to knock Gohan off balance.

"Why can't I hit you?" Asuna asked as her frustration grew with each passing swing.

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself." Gohan explained as he dodged attack after attack that Asuna threw at him.

"What? You afraid of being beat by a girl?" Asuna asked as she aimed a punch. Gohan didn't dodge this time and let the attack connect. He looked at Asuna a second after her fist made contact with his right cheek. Asuna looked at Gohan's emotionless expression as Asuna looked at her hand as she withdrew it from Gohan's face; her hand was covered in blood that was her own.

"I told you." Gohan sighed as he brought out a first aid kit and wrapped Asuna's hand gently. Asuna winced at the touch, but looked at Gohan's hands as he was wrapping her hand; they were glowing! "Does your hand feel any better?" Gohan asked out of concern.

"My hand is just fine now. Thanks." Asuna blushed at the realization that Gohan held her hand for a second longer than necessary. She grunted and returned her injured hand to her side.

"I hope your hand gets better Asuna." Gohan whispered as he walked past Asuna and back to watch the other four spar against each other.

"How badly does your hand hurt Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"Actually, it feels just fine." Asuna flexed her hand to prove her point.

"That was weird Asuna." Konoka stated, which caught Asuna's attention.

"What's weird?" Asuna asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"You never let anyone help you voluntarily." Konoka sighed then started laughing.

"Oh? Maybe I have a newfound respect for Gohan." Asuna shrugged then sat down beside Konoka.

_After school..._

"Asuna! You need to see this!" Konoka dragged Asuna away from the television to the balcony, where they watched Gohan waiting by the fountain.

"So what? It's not something I should be concerned about isn't it?" Asuna asked as she turned away.

"No way! Asuna, you need to see this!" Konoka turned Asuna around to see Gohan and Chao walking away together, with his hand in her hand and her hand in his hand.

"No freakin' way!" Asuna exclaimed as Chao lightly rested her head on Gohan's shoulder as they walked.

"It's nice to see a cute couple!" Konoka jeered as she quickly ran downstairs with Asuna following her closely.

"We can't allow them to do this! Let's follow them Konoka!" Asuna declared as she dragged Konoka with her.

"Yeah. I want a chance to be with Gohan too!" Konoka bent over as she hid in some bushes.

"Come on Konoka!" Asuna whispered from a distance.

"Coming!" Konoka hurried along with Asuna as they stalked Gohan and Chao.

"Who do you suppose is following us this time?" Chao asked as she knew that Gohan knew exactly who was following them.

"Asuna and Konoka are following us. Want to scare them a bit?" Gohan asked as he spoke louder intentionally.

"Sure. It's always fun to spook those two." Chao smiled as she turned to Gohan.

"Same place as last time?" Gohan asked loudly as he knew Konoka and Asuna were following behind shortly.

Chao nodded and walked with Gohan to the restaurant that they were in last time, but this time they shared a strawberry-banana smoothie. "They're good. Trying to hide inside a restaurant so they won't be seen by us." Asuna glared at the restaurant that they entered in.

"They're sitting right by the window." Konoka pointed towards Gohan and Chao sitting by the window inside.

"What should we talk about when they come inside?" Gohan asked.

"We should do what others normally do on dates." Chao replied simply.

"Which is what?" Gohan asked another question, which got a short laugh from Chao.

"Well..." Chao spoke as she was starting to blush, "most people feed each other and kiss on dates."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." Gohan blushed as well.

"Wow... you're less social than I am." Chao laughed slightly as Gohan joined her in agreement.

"Yeah... when should we, you know, kiss?" Gohan asked as Asuna stared at them with murderous intent.

"I know! Why don't you perform a contract with me?" Chao thought out loud.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to have more than one partner." Gohan admitted as he shrugged.

Asuna and Konoka decided to walk in as Chao spoke softly, "Of course it's legal. A mage is allowed to have a partner, even if the partner already had someone they performed the contract with."

"Okay then. It's just a peck right?" Gohan asked in his normal tone of voice.

Asuna and Konoka sat in their seats in shock as they heard Chao reply, "Don't worry; I'm new at doing this too, so I'm a little inexperienced."

"Let's get finished with this and get started." Gohan smiled as he and Chao quickly finished their smoothie, paid for it, and left.

"Did they say what I thought they said?" Asuna asked as Gohan and Chao ran out of the restaurant.

"I don't know, but we have to follow them to make sure." Konoka pulled Asuna out of her seat and followed Chao and Gohan.

They stopped as they saw Gohan and Chao standing in front of the fountain in front of the school. "What's your element?" Chao asked before she made a perfect basic circle on the ground with a piece of chalk.

"Darkness and light." Gohan answered as he saw Chao draw another circle next to the one she had drawn. She then made an even bigger circle around the two circles that were beside each other.

"Okay. Now all I have to do is add the runes, then we can start the contract." Chao drew the rune for darkness inside one of the smaller circles and the rune for light in the other small circle. She then used the chalk to draw several links to the light and darkness circle, then the two circles fused together and the rest of the runes started appearing within the confines of the big circle. "There we go. That's all there is to it. Now you just need to step into the circle." Chao instructed as she stepped into the circle. Gohan stepped into the circle without hesitation.

"Asuna, doesn't that look similar to what Negi did when he formed a pactio with you?" Konoka asked and Asuna nodded.

"So that's what they were doing? Might as well find out what his artifact does." Asuna nodded again and watched as Gohan and Chao leaned forward and kissed each other at the same time.

A bright light erupted from the ground and surrounded Gohan and Chao. A moment later, the light faded and a card came out of the ground. Gohan waited until it was eye level with him until he gently took a hold with it. Gohan took a look at the card and he was shocked at what he saw; it was him with longer hair, and on one side of the card, he had a light aura with blue electricity coming from him and on the other side, his skin was darkened as the symbol for Magia Erebra shone on his arm and the electricity with dark lightning appeared more frequently.

"Let's see what this card can do. You ready?" Gohan asked and Chao nodded, "Adeat."

A light came out of nowhere and it seemed to ask Gohan, "Light form or dark form?"

"Light form." Gohan answered and the card glowed a bright color as it transformed Gohan into a super saiyan three.

"Whoa! His energy! You can see it!" Konoka showed Asuna the golden aura that surrounded Gohan.

"I wonder if that's how strong he really is?" Asuna asked as she looked at the form Gohan had taken.

"That's wonderful! Imagine how far the extent of your power can be pushed." Chao speculated as she looked at Gohan in awe.

"Abeat." Gohan muttered as he turned back to normal. He then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Chao asked as she shook him. Gohan didn't respond.

"There's only one person that will be able to explain what's going on; Evangeline." Chao looked at Gohan's purple glowing arms.

"Chao, what's wrong with Gohan?" Asuna asked as she and Konoka ran out from the bushes.

"I don't know. We were trying this, and he passed out on the ground. We need to take him to Evangeline. Only she would know what's going on with these dark marks on Gohan's arms." Chao explained as she showed Asuna and Konoka the marks were slowly starting to spread.

_At Evangeline's house..._

Chao knocked rapidly on Evangeline's door, "Evangeline! Open up! It's about Gohan!"

At the mention of Gohan's name, Evangeline opened the door and immediately saw the dark marks growing larger on Gohan's arms, "Come in and bring him quickly!"

Chao dragged Gohan inside, and Asuna and Konoka followed them inside as well. As they got inside and closed the door, Chao had already set Gohan on the bed, and Evangeline had already started to explain, "The Magia Erebra is starting to take effect. Gohan has got to do his best in order to tame it. If he doesn't gain full control of it, then I'll lose one of the strongest partners in the world."

"Yeah, so will I." Chao sighed, which immediately got Evangeline's attention.

"What do you mean that you will too? Is he your partner as well?" Evangeline asked and got a saddened nod from Chao, "Okay then... this might take a while to explain. You two brats sit down, since you're already here. You might as well listen too." Asuna and Konoka nodded, and Evangeline started explaining, "A long time ago, I needed a way to make myself stronger, so I invented a new spell; Magia Erebra. It draws out the darkness, and enhances attacks and spells with dark magic. I haven't mastered it, so I left it alone and I gradually got stronger without it. Now that Gohan's in this state, he has to fight the darkness in himself in order to obtain mastery to it."

"What happens if he fails to master the darkness?" Asuna asked in concern for the demi-saiyan.

"Then the darkness will consume him and it will turn him into a mindless monster bent on destruction." Evangeline responded as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to view Gohan's dark side." Konoka stated as she quivered in fear for what might happen.

_Inside Gohan's mind..._

Gohan stood in the middle of a decaying field and he could notice faint specks of darkness curling around them. "What's going on? Where am I?" Gohan asked himself, not expecting an answer, until he got one.

"I am the darkness inside you." A shadowy form of Evangeline showed up from a cloud of darkness.

"If you're the darkness inside of me, then what does it make me?" Gohan asked the shadowy form of Evangeline.

"You are the border between light and darkness. You have made a call to the darkness by unleashing the light, so it must be obvious that you favor the darkness more than the light." The shadowy form of Evangeline spoke.

"It's true that I do favor the darkness. The light hasn't done anything good for me, so I seek refuge in the dark. What must I do to draw myself closer to you?" Gohan half pleaded half asked.

"You must breed with the darkness in order to be immersed in darkness." The shadowy version of Evangeline responded.

"How exactly do I do that? The thought scares me." Gohan asked as the shadowy version of Evangeline approached Gohan. The shadow Evangeline wrapped her arms around Gohan, like she had in the villa a few weeks ago, and kissed him deeply, as the shadowy tongue danced across Gohan's tongue.

_Thirty minutes seemed to go by in Gohan's head while Gohan bonded with the darkness..._

"Is that there all there is to it?" Gohan asked as he laid on the ground.

"That's all there was to it." The shadowy version of Evangeline responded as it held Gohan's hands. Slowly, the darkness seeped from the shadowy shape and it etched itself as two more shadowy marks on Gohan's cheeks. "Now go and wake up, before everyone on the outside dies of misery." The shadowy figure disappeared after leaving long streaks of purple lines throughout Gohan's back and stomach.

_Back at Mahora Academy..._

"Master? There seems to be something happening to Gohan." Chachamaru spoke and Evangeline was over by Gohan's side in a millisecond in time to see as the darkness made their mark on Gohan's cheeks and back and stomach.

"I can't believe it. The brat actually defeated the darkness. I wonder what dark demon he had to defeat in order to gain mastery over the darkness." Evangeline wondered as Asuna, Konoka, and Chao walked in the room as they saw the marks of darkness appear on Gohan's body.

"You alive boy?" Evangeline asked as she checked Gohan's neck to see that the mark was still there.

"...Of course I'm alive." Gohan muttered as his eyes flickered open.

"Yay! You're alive!" Everyone hugged Gohan greatly.

"Okay... okay... people... You're choking me." Gohan managed to speak and everyone let go of him, which left him gasping for air.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Asuna asked as she helped him sit up.

"Yeah. Thanks Asuna." Gohan thanked her as he took deep breaths, "Why does my face feel like it's been slapped multiple times?"

"Well... I think it would be better if you took a look for yourself." Konoka handed Gohan a mirror.

Gohan looked into it and saw that dark marks appeared on his cheeks, "I guess I did it then..."

"You sure did boy. You've made me proud. No one's mastered Magia Erebra before, not even me." Evangeline complimented Gohan.

"Thanks. I feel like my power has changed greatly. I feel stronger somehow." Gohan stretched, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for a whole two hours." Konoka leaned over to comfort Gohan in concern, "Even my healing magic couldn't help. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Konoka. Nobody could've done anything to help me, so don't worry yourself." Gohan hugged and embraced a now crying Konoka, "Asuna, maybe it would be best, if you and Konoka went back to your room. Only friends should comfort friends."

Asuna sighed before she was able to pry Konoka out of Gohan's arms, "I'll take her back."

After Asuna walked Konoka out of the room, Chao spoke up as it was now her turn to throw her arms around Gohan, "You worried me like no other Gohan! Don't ever worry me like that again!"

"Like a mother worried for her baby." Evangeline spoke in a mocking voice.

"Quiet you! You were sitting by his side for forty five minutes! Like you're one to talk about being a worried mother!" Chao shot back.

"I'm not his worried mother, I'm his worried partner." Evangeline spoke as a matter of factly.

"So what if you're his partner? I am his partner also." Chao spoke up without shouting.

"Oh? Let me see the pactio card then." Evangeline demanded.

"Here." Gohan produced the pactio card that he made with Chao, only this time, only the dark side of the card was shown, as if the light side never existed in the first place.

"Another dark pactio card Gohan?" Evangeline asked as Chao and Gohan shrugged in response.

"It was originally light and dark, but in the end, I guess the darkness won." Gohan let loose a famous Son grin, which caused Evangeline and Chao to blush in response.

"Could it be that you took into consideration what I did to you that time?" Evangeline asked Gohan, who nodded. Evangeline then continued, "If that is true, could you have possibly grown an attachment to me?"

"Have you grown attached to me as well?" Chao asked as Gohan took his shirt off.

On the front of his body, there is a long dark mark, made by the darkness, with Evangeline's name on the front, and the same thing with Chao's name on the back, "You two are two halves to a side of me I never even considered, until I've been introduced to it. I can't even begin to show my appreciation towards you two."

"Oh you will in time." Evangeline and Chao spoke with semi-seductive tones.

"We'd have to know each other better first." Gohan spoke as Evangeline and Chao pinned Gohan to the bed.

"Don't worry about that," Evangeline caressed Gohan's cheek, "we'll have lots of time to do that while we're pregnant with your kids, so don't worry."

"If you wish to do this, just know with the conscience that I won't hold it against you." Gohan muttered as he ran a finger down the side of Evangeline's waist, which caused her to giggle.

"It would be cause of historic significance here and in the magic world." Chao listened to Gohan's heart beat.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this just yet Chao." Evangeline suggested.

"Yes. It would be better to do this while he is at his strongest." Chao nodded in agreement as they both let Gohan up.

"Thanks for not doing this. I really appreciate it." Gohan leaned up. When he did, he thanked Evangeline with a kiss, then he gave Chao a kiss in thanks too.

"Thanks." Chao and Evangeline blushed in embarrassment as Gohan got up from the bed and put his shirt back on.

"No problem." Gohan checked his watch. It was seven fifty five. He then turned to Evangeline and Chao and asked, "Can we go back to the villa for three days, so I can get a better grip on how to use my artifacts better?"

"Sure. We shall train, until you feel the need to stop." Evangeline nodded as she led Gohan and Chao to the magic circle that contained her villa.

_Once inside the villa..._

"Before we begin, we need to go over the plan." Chao pulled out a schematic and they began going over the plan.

_Two hours later in the villa..._

"Does everyone get it? Just to recap; we continue with the construction of the robots, but we give up on the forced recognition spell, but we turn the mass of robots into a competition, and the winner will win a huge prize. Is that understood by everyone?" Chao asked and got an immediate nod from Gohan and Evangeline, "Good. Now let's get started shall we?"

"Sure. Let's do this." Gohan powered up to his super saiyan two form, but when he did, the electricity automatically turned black. "What's going on? I thought I needed to activate my cards first, don't I?" Gohan asked as he noticed the dark electricity.

"My best guess is that your body must have absorbed the card in some way, maybe due to the increase in dark magic, so that you don't need to bother with the simple words." Evangeline gave an appreciative growl at Gohan as his power level jumped to where it was as twice as powerful as when he fought Cell.

"So far so good." Gohan said as he powered up even further; his hair grew longer so it was halfway down his back, and his aura grew around him. "Evangeline? Is there any way I can control the darkness by will?"

"Since you've gained mastery over the dark magic, yes I believe so. Give it a try; have it do something seductive." Evangeline commanded.

"I guess I've got to do it, since it is a command." Gohan smiled and sighed. He shortly began to relax, as the shadows formed into a shadow hand. The shadow hand went up Evangeline's clothes, and it started fondling one of her breasts.

"You're a naughty boy Gohan." Evangeline moaned out of pleasure, "Why don't you let Chao have some fun playing with the darkness too?"

"No no... it's.." Chao started to protest, but she remained silent as a strand of darkness snake trailed its way down Gohan's shoe and up Chao's school skirt, and it rubbed against her personal area between her legs, "it feels so good."

"It does? Gohan, do it to me too." Evangeline commanded and Gohan immediately obeyed as the shadow hand stopped groping her breast and slid down into the confines of her skirt and started rubbing against the area between her legs. "Make it go in both of us." Evangeline commanded.

"As you wish master." Gohan's eyes went blank as the darkness went inside Evangeline's and Chao's womanhood. At first they were moaning in extreme pleasure, but they looked to see that the darkness had went down over Gohan's crotch, as a white fluid was transferred from his body to Evangeline's and Chao's womanhood.

"Okay Gohan. Stop now." Evangeline commanded. Just as soon as Evangeline's words reached Gohan's ears, the darkness and the fluid stopped moving altogether, and it pulled out of Evangeline and Chao, leaving them gasping for air. Gohan's eyes flickered as the darkness returned to his body. His eyes flashed to a teal color, like any of his forms had, and he asked as his body fell to the side, "What exactly happened? I don't remember much."

"We'll let you know in time." Evangeline regained her breath and stood up a little shakily.

"That was absolutely breath taking Gohan." Chao spoke as she started sweating.

"It looks like you two could use a rest." Gohan ran over to Evangeline and scooped her up bridal style, and placed her on the bed in the center of the villa. He then ran back and scooped up Chao bridal style and set her on the bed next to Evangeline. After doing so, he reverted back to his normal state as he fell unconscious on the bed in between Evangeline and Chao.

_Two days and twenty one hour later inside the villa..._

Gohan woke up to see a still sleeping Evangeline and Chao. "They look just like kids when they're asleep." Gohan brushed Evangeline's hair out of her eyes and slightly moved Chao's body, only to see them both wake up as a response to his actions.

"Morning Gohan." Evangeline and Chao chimed as they started rubbing against Gohan.

"Good morning you two." Gohan shuddered as Evangeline touched something long, brown, and furry near Gohan's bottom.

"What is that?" Evangeline asked as she flipped Gohan over to reveal that his tail had grown back.

"It looks like a tail." Chao speculated as she grabbed the tail, which caused Gohan to groan in pain.

"Please don't pull my tail. It takes my energy away when anyone pulls on it." Gohan muttered loud enough for them to hear. Chao let go of the tail.

"It's actually attached to your body?" Evangeline asked as Gohan's tail moved around.

"Yes. It is attached to my body." Gohan demonstrated as he had his tail wrap around his waist like a belt.

"Are you human at all?" Chao asked as she looked up at Gohan with newfound amazement.

"Not completely. I'm half human." Gohan admitted, "I'm also half saiyan."

"What's a saiyan? Were you born here?" Chao and Evangeline demanded to know more about Gohan.

Gohan finally gave in, "First of all, I was born here on Earth. My mother is human, but my father was a saiyan. Saiyans are a race of warriors that existed many years ago. The trademark of any saiyan is by their tail that they have. I have a tail, so that means I'm part saiyan as well."

"What about what happens when your hair turns blond and spiky?" Evangeline asked.

"When a saiyan reaches a certain strength, they have the potential to become a super saiyan. They have enhanced strength and reflexes that make them better suited for fighting." Gohan answered.

"What exactly is the point of your tail being there?" Chao started stroking the tail, which caused Gohan's tail to relax and wrap around Chao's hand lightly.

"It's part of the body. When we look at a full moon, we turn into giant apes. I've been told about them, but I've never seen one for myself." Gohan explained.

"Don't look now, but it looks like your tail likes me." Chao speculated after Gohan finished explaining.

"Oh stop that." Gohan whispered to his tail. It then uncoiled itself from Chao's hand and wrapped itself around Gohan's waist like before. He then asked, "Isn't it about time for the three days to be up?"

"It ends in about another forty five minutes or so. Just enough time for you to try using the shadows. Just focus on one person this time." Evangeline demanded.

"As you wish master." Gohan spoke as the darkness snaked down his body and entered Evangeline's womanhood, which gave a loud pleasurable moan from Evangeline.

"I think it would be best if I stay out of this one." Chao spoke as the darkness was running all up and down Evangeline's body.

"Nonsense, you should join in the fun too." Gohan carressed Chao's cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" Chao asked as Gohan held her close.

"I'm only doing as master ordered me to. Master told me to using the telepathic connection with the pactio card." Gohan explained as he whispered in her ear.

"Gohan, you can stop now. It ruins the fun when you tell them." Evangeline demanded and the darkness disappeared from Evangeline's body and Gohan's color appeared again.

"Why must you have me keep doing this with no regard of my own free will?" Gohan asked as he slowly let go of Chao.

"I didn't want to be denied." Evangeline turned away with watery eyes.

"You won't be denied as long as you come to class and set up a date." Gohan turned to Evangeline and hugged her around the waist.

"I'll promise to come to class, if you spend the first day of the Mahora Festival with me." Evangeline came up with a compromise that Gohan could not refuse.

"Deal." Gohan let go and he stood up and got closer to the edge of the bed.

"Okay then. As for me controlling you..." Evangeline started muttering some incoherent words and her left hand started glowing. She then placed it on Gohan's neck on the side where she bit him, then the bite marks disappeared, "The only thing that was removed from you is the marks and the magic that controls you."

"Thank you. Now I will do this of my own accord." Gohan focused a little bit as he concentrated as multiple tendrils of darkness appeared around Gohan. He focused a little more and the tendrils of darkness began searching the confines of the bed, tickling Chao and Evangeline while doing so, which earned a laugh from both of them. "This is easy. Just like moving my ki around, but with magic." Gohan commented as he made the dark tendrils move rapidly, until they were blurs of darkness.

_A while later..._

Gohan, Chao, and Evangeline stood at the only way out to the villa as there were only a couple of seconds left. As the magic circle lit up, they stepped into it, and in a flash, they were back in Evangeline's home.

"Now, I believe we each have our own schedules to attend to. Make sure you get your job done Chao. Gohan, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Evangeline smirked as they each set about to do their own job.

_At the lab..._

"Satomi! We've got a change in plan." Chao announced as she explained to her fellow scientist about the situation while leaving out the more personal parts.

"I see, so we're not following through with the original plan to see if our mechanical creations are better than the magic." Satomi rather stated than asked, but it seemed like a statement.

"That's right. Go inform Commander Tatsumiya of the operation's status." Chao commanded and Saotomi left in a hurry.

_Back with Evangeline..._

"Chachamaru! Get down here! I know you've been listening in on our conversation!" Evangeline commanded and Chachamaru came down from upstairs.

"Yes my master? What is it you wish for me to do?" Chachamaru asked.

"Monitor the other students for abnormalities in their behavior." Evangeline commanded.

"As you wish Master." Chachamaru was gone in the blink of an eye.

_Now back with Gohan..._

Gohan was walking to the bath, when Chachamaru bumped into him. "Fancy meeting you here Chachamaru. I thought you didn't bathe." Gohan spoke softly.

"I was told to check for irregular patterns in the other students. I thought it was only logical that I would check here first." Chachamaru answered.

"How about you go check on the others while I go check in here? I wouldn't want to cause you any problems. I need to take a bath anyway." Gohan insisted.

"Let me know how it turns out." Chachamaru walked away quickly.

"I will." Gohan walked into the baths and stripped down until he covered the lower part of his body with two towels, so his tail would seem less noticeable.

As Gohan walked into the baths, he bumped into Chizuru on the way in. She greeted him with a friendly hug as she started talking, "Gohan. You're just in time. Care to join me?"

"Of course." Gohan responded as Chizuru remained clinging to his body, even when they entered the bath. "Any reason for being clingy? It's not that I don't mind, it's just that I want to know." Gohan asked softly.

"You seem to have a more mature feeling about you somehow." Chizuru clung to Gohan's arm as she rubbed his waist where his tail was, and it wrapped around her arm lightly, which caused a small shriek from Chizuru, "What is that? Is that a tail?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Gohan asked and Chizuru nodded then Gohan continued, "It grew back after school let out. I'm not sure why it's there, but it seems to like you."

"It's so cute! I won't tell anyone or ask about it, if you don't want to tell me any more than you have already." Chizuru leaned against Gohan and batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Okay then. I'll tell you." Gohan started telling Chizuru about the saiyans and their origin, then about how his father was originally supposed to destroy Earth, but was knocked on the head, so he forgot all about it.

_After a lot of explaining later..._

"Okay. I think I get it. So you're kind of like an alien with a human mother?" Chizuru speculated.

"I'd prefer to think of the term half-human, if you don't mind. I don't have the desire for violence as the saiyans. I will only fight to protect those dear to me." Gohan explained.

"Am I one of those dear to you?" Chizuru asked as she patiently waited for an answer.

"As a student, yes. As a friend, even more so." Gohan gently rested his head on top of hers.

"You're so sweet." Chizuru whispered as Gohan's tail tickled her in response.

"As are you." Gohan responded as he had his tail bring her closer to him.

"Just remember that you're taking me out tomorrow, since tomorrow is Friday." Chizuru smiled up at Gohan, who smiled back in response.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gohan leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she turned and ended up kissing her lips.

"Thanks. Let's get out and wash each other's backs." Chizuru let go of Gohan and got out of the bath with Gohan following shortly after her.

After they got into the shower, Gohan hesitated before asking, "Since I have a tail, it can scrub your front while I scrub your back, if you want?"

"I would be delighted." Chizuru spoke in a seductive voice as she took the towel away from her chest.

"Okay then." Gohan spoke as his tail reached for the washrag and ran warm water under it. He then grabbed a washrag next to him and he got it warm as well. After getting soap on both washrags, Gohan washed Chizuru's back, while his tail washed the front of her body.

Chizuru sighed, and before she could moan in pleasure, she noticed that Gohan had tuned her around, and he had hidden behind her as Ayaka, Makie, and Haruna walked in. "What's going on Chizuru? You're in here later than usual." Haruna commented as she looked down at Gohan's tail that was next to her, "What's that? A tail?"

"Umm... yeah. You've never done cosplay?" Chizuru panicked as she started making cat noises and Gohan's tail moved with her actions.

"Yeah. I'm not buying it. Cosplay in the bathroom?" Haruna smirked as an evil grin crept up on her face.

"It's just one of my hobbies." Chizuru shrugged as Gohan remained hugging her form.

"What could you hope to gain by lying to us?" Makie asked as a curious grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey is that Gohan just entering the baths?" Chizuru pointed to the other entrance.

"Let's go say hi to sensei." Ayaka walked out with Makie and Haruna following shortly behind.

After they were gone, Chizuru whispered, "You can come out now."

After Gohan came out from behind Chizuru, he asked, "Should we keep doing this? We might get caught."

"Yeah. It could be for the best." Chizuru nodded.

"I know a way. Wait here for a bit." Gohan stood up and went around Ayaka, Makie, and Haruna, and he walked through the entrance to where they were waiting for him.

"Hey sensei. What you doing in here?" Ayaka, Makie, and Haruna asked at the same time.

"I'm here to take a bath. That's all." Gohan stated simply as Chizuru came out from the showers with a towel over her chest again.

Chizuru discreetly got into the bath as Haruna devilishly asked, "Why don't you join us then? We'll make sure you get clean."

"I don't mind." Gohan responded. That's all Haruna needed to hear as she, Makie, and Ayaka dragged Gohan into the bath with them.

"Why are you holding him so tight to you Ayaka? I thought you liked Negi." Haruna asked as Ayaka held Gohan close to her towel covered chest.

"Negi's fine and all, but a perfectly sculpted physique like this comes around once in a lifetime." Ayaka traced a hand down Gohan's muscular abs.

"Maybe we should let him get to know more about us?" Haruna grinned like a chesiere cat as she rubbed up against Gohan's right arm with her body.

"You shouldn't mess with the boy's mind like that Haruna. You should let him be himself without the pitiful attempt at seduction." Chizuru looked at Haruna with a threatening look on her face, and Haruna backed off immediately. "You too Makie and Ayaka." Chizuru looked at Makie and Ayaka with the same threatening look she gave Haruna a second ago, and they immediately backed away from Gohan.

"Aw no fair Chizuru. Why do you get to hog him for yourself?" Makie asked as she pouted a little.

"After our date tomorrow you can ask him out yourselves, if you're interested." Chizuru shot back, only to regret her words immediately.

"You mean you two are dating?" Haruna asked with a new devilish smirk on her face.

"Every Monday and Friday." Chizuru answered, "It was actually his idea, so he can get to know his students better."

"I wanna get to know him too!" Ayaka, Haruna, and Makie shrieked in excitement.

"If you want a date with Gohan, then you're going to have to take it up with me, his date advisor, first." Kazumi popped out from the entrance as he walked in.

Immediately, Makie, Haruna, and Ayaka were over there making several date appointments with Gohan. Gohan merely sighed a little as Kazumi walked over to Gohan and announced to him, "As of right now, you have dates with those three over there," Kazumi pointed to Makie, Haruna, and Ayaka then continued, "have a date with you on a Wednesday at different times for an hour each, while you and Chizuru have a date every Monday and Friday from here onward. As a fee, you'll be going out with me on Sunday of each week. Understood?"

"It's only fair." Gohan answered as he went underwater then resurfaced.

"Great! See you then!" Kazumi stood up and left in haste.

"Thanks for setting our dates up Kazumi!" Makie, Ayaka, and Haruna waved as Kazumi left.

Gohan sighed before Chizuru maneuvered him back to her. "Anything wrong Gohan?" Chizuru asked with a smile.

"No. I'm just fine. Maybe this is a good way to get to know everyone. Especially you." Gohan responded as his tail rubbed against Chizuru's body.


	6. Midnight Magic

As anyone may or may not have noticed, my chapters have varying lenghts and this is because I'd rather skip some of it and get to the parts I feel that should be focused on more. Next chapter will introduce some of the characters from The Familiar of Zero. Without further ado...

**Chapter 5: Midnight Magic**

_Back in Asuna's and Konoka's room..._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Asuna asked as Konoka came out of the restroom in her night clothes as she was ready for bed.

"Yeah. I feel much better now." Konoka responded as she stretched in her light pink nightgown that stopped at her knees. She had her hair tied up in a bun as she had calmed herself enough to speak.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Konoka?" Asuna asked as she was hugging her friend.

Konoka never got a chance to answer, however, as there was knocking on the door. With anxious ambition, Konoka opened the door to see a bright, cheery-eyed Kazumi standing at the doorway with a pen and clipboard in hand. Kazumi then asked, "Would either of you be interested in a date with Gohan?"

"Yeah why?" Konoka answered immediately as Asuna hesitated before saying the same thing.

Kazumi looked at Asuna, a little in shock, then spoke again, "I am here because I am Gohan's date consultant. If you want a date with Gohan then ask me. Just tell me what day and at what time."

Konoka giggled in anxious anticipation. She thought a moment before speaking, "What days are taken?"

"So far, the days that are taken are Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday." Kazumi announced.

"How about Thursday then?" Konoka asked.

"Okay then. What about you Asuna? What day works for you?" Kazumi asked and got a blank stare from Asuna.

"I like Monday. Will Monday work?" Asuna asked.

"He's schedueled from nine to ten, so any time from five to eight will be fine. What do you think Asuna?" Kazumi asked as she checked the available times.

"From seven to eight." Asuna stated simply.

Kazumi wrote down the time of Asuna's and Konoka's dates then proceeded to leave. After Kazumi left, Konoka jumped up and down while jumping up and down like a jumping bean, "We have a date. We have a date!"

"What are you jumping up and down for? It's just a date." Asuna scoffed as she tried to get her jittery friend to stop bouncing up and down like a kid. Granted she is still a kid, but nevertheless, she did everything in her power to stop her shaking friend.

_The next day after class..._

"Gohan? Could you do the after school tutoring? I've got a teacher's meeting to go to." Negi started walking towards the exit.

"Who is staying behind today?" Gohan asked.

"The usual Baka Rangers and some others." Negi said as he walked out the door.

"That doesn't really tell me much." Gohan muttered as most of the girls left. The only ones left were the Baka Rangers, which consisted of Asuna, Ku Fei, Kaede, Makie, and Yue; a couple of others that stayed behind were Kazumi, Chisame, and Zazie. "What questions do you have for me?" Gohan asked. He then walked over to Yue and handed her a machine of some kind as he spoke, "All you have to do is type in what kind of juice you want, and materializes the juice box with the juice inside. Let me know how it turns out okay?" He then walked over to Asuna and asked, "You hanging in there? What problems do you need help with?"

Asuna stammered as she spoke while blushing madly, "I-i-i-i-it's just-t-t-t-t f-f-f-f-fine. Just this one problem."

"Thank you sensei." Yue muttered as she pushed some random buttons and a juice box came out. She then took the straw off the juice box and inserted it inside. She took a sip and seemed to be satisfied enough. She then stood up and left.

"No problem Yue. I know there's nothing wrong with your recent papers so you may leav-... oh. I guess you left already." Gohan chuckled to himself as he didn't notice Yue left. He then returned his attention to Asuna, "Which problem was it that you needed help with again?"

"This one." Asuna pointed to a problem. Gohan leaned over to look at it and Asuna blushed as she watched his slightly long hair sway from side to side.

"Oh that? All you have to do is..." Gohan started explaining to Asuna how to do the problem, but Asuna wasn't paying attention to the problem at all. Instead, Asuna was paying attention to Gohan, and not what he was saying. "You got it? Asuna?" Gohan asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I got it." Asuna replied as she got to work on the problems.

Gohan instructed Kaede, Makie, and Ku Fei on what to do, then he went on to answer the questions that Kazumi, Chisame, and Zazie had. "What question can I answer for you?" Gohan asked Chisame as he approached her.

"It's not that I want to, but I need you to come back to my place after school. It's important." Chisame stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay then." Gohan sat down and sat directly across from Kazumi, "I'm sure you have lots of questions for me. What are they?"

"I'll start with a question and a statement, if that's fine with you. These do not count." Kazumi stated and Gohan nodded. She then continued, "First of all, is it true that you have a tail?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan denied bluntly. "You have only a statement left." Gohan smiled as he spoke.

"Here's your schedule of dates." Kazumi handed Gohan a list of dates he had to go on, in order to learn more about the students.

"Thanks. You can leave now." Gohan smiled as Kazumi stood up and left without another word. He then took a seat in front of Zazie and sat while facing her, "Is there a question you wanted to ask?"

"..." Zazie just sat in one place and looked up and down Gohan's face.

"Have I answered your question?" Gohan asked.

"..." Zazie remained silent as she thought nice thoughts about Gohan.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated for a brief few seconds. He then opened them and seemed to answer her, "It's nice that you think of me that way."

"..." Zazie remained silent, but nodded in response to Gohan's statement, as if it were a question.

"You're a hard girl to read. You know that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Zazie answered, which got a few shocked gasps from the Baka Rangers.

"She actually speaks! Who knew?" Makie almost flew out of her chair.

"I get the feeling that she speaks through her emotions, right Zazie?" Gohan asked with a face that seemed to say _'I'm not surprised.'_

"Yes." Zazie answered again.

Gohan thought for a minute or so before speaking, "Your lack of response is most interesting. Do you know why that is?" Zazie shook her head and he continued while whispering, "It is interesting because your lack of response makes me pay attention to your physical features. Your eyes are most beautiful of all."

"... beautiful? My eyes?" Zazie asked, only to receive a Son grin from Gohan.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about something so serious." Gohan commented and Zazie stared ahead at Gohan with curious eyes, and continued, "Maybe we could start chatting some time later."

"Sure." Zazie answered and walked out of the door.

"Are the rest of you done?" Gohan asked the four remaining Baka Rangers were finishing their quizzes.

"We're finished!" Makie, Kaede, and Ku Fei handed Gohan their quizzes.

Gohan looked over them for a minute and graded them. He then showed them their papers, "Congratulations you three. You've been able to retain almost all of the information I've given you. You may leave."

"Thank you sensei!" They cheered as they ran out of the classroom.

"Having trouble Asuna?" Gohan asked as he kneeled by her.

"No. I just wanted some time to talk." Asuna answered as she revealed a complete paper to Gohan as she continued, "I don't know what you're up to, but I can let you that I don't like what you're planning. It's pure evil. That's what I seem to be feeling anyway."

"You don't get it do you?" Gohan asked with a small smile on his face. Asuna shook her head as Gohan then sighed and continued, "It's a game Asuna. Not about me wanting to get to know everyone better, but what the future hold in store for us. I can tell by your constant glances over at me and Negi that you know quite a bit about magic, don't you?"

"Yeah. I've known ever since Negi started teaching here. He's even made me his partner under a probationary contract. Why do you ask?" Asuna growled as Gohan took Asuna's test paper and looked over it.

"If you wish to know more, meet me in front of the fountain in front of the school at midnight. You may leave when you are ready. You did surprisingly well to say the least." Gohan showed Asuna that she had made a perfect score.

"What?" Asuna asked, but Gohan was gone by the time she had to analyze her quiz score and the information Gohan had given her.

After Gohan had gotten to the entrance, Chisame was waiting for him. She then asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had a minor complication." Gohan replied bluntly.

"Now come with me. What is going to happen will benefit both of us." Chisame pulled Gohan with her all the way to her house. She even refused to let go of Gohan on the bus ride there. After they arrived, she demanded Gohan, "I'm going to introduce you to someone special. Stay here, and don't move until I get back."

"Okay." Gohan responded, and Chisame went inside. While she was inside, Gohan looked around.

It seemed to be a rather peaceful in a way; the wind blew freely through the knee high grass. Puffs of white clouds were scattered up in the sky, which blocked the sun for a few seconds before another took its place. The sky looked beautiful in Gohan's opinion. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was higher pitched than Chisame's, "Hello? Won't you please come in?"

Gohan turned and entered Chisame's home. When he got inside, Gohan looked at the source of the high pitched voice; she was wearing some sort of weird outfit that closely resembled a maid's outfit. Gohan knew immediately what was going on, and he introduced himself to the spectacleless Chisame, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Son Gohan."

"Yes. I know of you; Chisame told me all about you. She told me that you'd boost my ratings by being on my wall." The high pitched Chisame spoke, "Just call me Chiu."

Gohan felt an uneasy surge of energy go through him; he looked around and saw papers littering the walls. He turned to the one that called herself Chiu and he responded with a nervous grin, "How can you put me on the wall? I don't think I'd be able to fit on any wall, especially if if's covered in paper."

"No silly! I meant for my website." Chiu laughed in a high pitched girly voice.

She showed Gohan her computer on her website, and Gohan replied with a dead panned expression, "You know there's no way I'm going to be able to fit in there."

"I take your picture and put it into the computer. It's as simple as that." Chiu giggled slightly as Gohan couldn't grasp the concept of the internet.

"Oh? Is that all?" Gohan asked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. Now stand still and give me your famous grin." Chiu commanded.

Gohan couldn't help giving Chiu (Chisame) a famous Son smile, which in turn made her blush as the cameras went off, capturing the moment between the two. "Crap! I need to hurry and delete this before..." Chiu started to run to the computer, but it quickly displayed a screen that said upload complete.

"What's wrong Chiu?" Gohan asked as Chiu tried to get the picture off of the computer, but she started freaking out when the screen displayed the words _added to homepage._

"What's wrong? Look at this! Now it's going to be available for everyone to see!" Chiu started freaking out.

"Look at that." Gohan pointed at the picture of Gohan's grin with Chiu standing next to him blushing, "It looks cute."

"What's cute about it?" Chiu asked with an angry look on her face.

"I call it as I see it. It's simply beautiful." Gohan stated. Chiu hid her blushing face. There was another flash of light and the computer downloaded the picture directly to Chiu's homepage.

"Oh no! I forgot to turn the cameras off!" Chiu hurriedly turned the cameras off, but missed turning off one. She turned and accidentally fell on top of Gohan.

"Umm..." Gohan pointed to a camera and they both looked at the camera with immense blushes on their faces, as the camera went off.

"Oops. I knew I forgot one." Chiu quickly got up and turned the camera off, but not before it was also added to Chiu's homepage.

"Oh well. I hope this doesn't bring publicity to Mahora Academy while looking for you." Gohan commented.

"Yeah... Sorry about earlier. It was completely my fault." Chisame spoke in her normal voice.

"Chisame? That's you?" Gohan asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes... It's me." Chisame replied as she put her glasses on.

"Why would you hold away something beautiful?" Gohan asked a little disappointed.

"I'm not ready for everyone to see the real me." Chisame admitted.

"I saw the real you." Gohan spoke plainly.

"That's different..." Chisame muttered.

"Then don't tell anyone that this side to you is who you are and come with me. On a date..." Gohan insisted.

"Don't you have a date with Chizuru?" Chisame asked.

"I have a date with her in about three hours. We can go now, if you want to." Gohan suggested, "Just eating out. Talking, if you feel like it."

"Okay then, but you're buying." Chisame started to walk back to change, but Gohan stopped her. Chisame then asked, "What are you doing? I'm going to get changed."

"Into one of your beautiful pairs of clothes. I want to get to know the both of you; Chisame and Chiu." Gohan spoke honestly.

Chisame sighed and spoke, "I don't want others to know it's me."

"Nobody will notice. I promise." Gohan removed Chisame's glasses.

"Okay. Let me go change." Chisame went to change her clothes. She came out wearing a chinese dress, which hugged her curves in all the right places.

"It looks absolutely gorgeous. Let's go." Gohan dragged Chisame with him outside.

As Gohan was walking Chisame to a restaurant, Yue and Nodoka noticed Gohan walking with someone. "Who do you think that is with him?" Nodoka asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out." Yue responded as she took a sip of a drink. She then dragged Nodoka with her as Gohan and Chisame walked into a restaurant.

"By the way Yue, I've noticed you have been gettin a bunch of different drinks from out of nowhere. Where did you get them?" Nodoka asked as Yue watched Gohan and Chisame eating through a window.

"Gohan made me this wonderful machine that creates different kinds of juice. It makes every possible kind of juice that I can think of. I can't find any faults in it whatsoever. It's a wonderful present." Yue spoke as she chattered in excitement.

"Why did he make it for you? Does he like you or something?" Nodoka asked.

"You know they say that feelings from a person can be told from the presents they are given. Presents made by hand are presents made from the heart. If that is true, then he must like me a lot." Yue chattered excitedly.

"This is a pretty good restaurant you chose Gohan." Chisame ate a piece of lemon cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

"No problem. I think that it's good to make a connection with someone through a common interest." Gohan spoke as he finished his third plate of spaghetti.

"Thanks." Chisame responded as she finished the cake.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nodoka asked.

"We should go in and find out." Yue walked into the restaurant with Nodoka following behind.

As Yue and Nodoka walked in, Gohan asked, "Have you gotten used to this yet?"

"A little; thank you for all you've done Gohan." Chisame stood up and started to leave, "I hope to see you again soon."

"No problem. Be safe on your way home." Gohan waved as Chisame left.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Let's leave him be." Nodoka spoke as she and Yue left.

As soon as they left, Chizuru walked in and sat across from Gohan. "Hey there Gohan. You been waiting long?" She asked as she ordered some food.

"Nope. Just enjoying a meal." Gohan munched on some more spaghetti.

"Okay then. Have you been good?" Chizuru asked as she started eating her food.

_ An hour or so later..._

"See you later Chizuru." Gohan left. He can't believe he had spent two hours with Chizuru. It was currently eleven, and he had an hour to spare, so he patiently for Asuna to arrive.

While waiting for Asuna to arrive, several of the other students began to gather around the area. "I know you're here Asuna. Come on out." Gohan stated blatantly.

"So I got here an hour early. Is that a big deal?" Asuna asked as she stepped into the open.

"You ready? Once I do this, I won't do it again for a while." Gohan stated as he began to power up. A moment later, dark magic started swirling around him as he started his spell, "_li el enta. Power of darkness, power of one; send me back in time, where magic itself hasn't been sublime. Li el enta._"

Gohan disappeared in a ball of darkened light.

If anyone noticed I gave them no warnings by now, I shouldn't have to remind you that you are fully aware of what you are reading, and by doing so, you are acknowledging that you are the appropriate age to be reading this.


	7. A Brand New Day in a Brand New World

Finally, the brief intro to the world of The Familiar of Zero, as well as a couple of surprises.

**Chapter 6: A New World; An Abnormal Day**

There were six rows of long wooden desks, about two feet tall, and fifteen feet wide. Many students sat in small wooden seats, taking notes on the chalk board as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Some students talked with drama and chatter; some even finished eating their breakfast, sitting on a platter. They were greeted by a quick clap to the wrist, and all students stopped what they were doing. The teacher stood tall, and found his composure; he then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Second year students. Congratulations on your graduation from being first year students. You will join me outside momentarily, so be ready to summon your familiar." A teacher spoke.

"What do you think you're going to get for your familiar?" A student asked another.

"Come on Kirche. You know you're going to get an amazing familiar." Another student commented as they made their way to the courtyard.

"I know I will darling, but I just knowit's going to be a problem for Louise." Kirche laughed heartily as she pointed at a pink haired girl.

"I'll be getting **the** best familiar in the world. You just wait and see. I've been practicing this spell since the beginning of summer." Louise shot back from several feet behind Kirche.

"We'll see about that." Kirche growled, but was interrupted when a teacher interrupted them.

"Good morning students! We shall now begin the summoning of your familiars." The teacher spoke as the direct authority; the students knew him as Colbert.

_After almost everyone had summoned their familiars..._

"Now then, is there anyone left that hasn't summoned their familiar?" Colbert asked.

"Oh Colbert-sensei! Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet." Kirche chimed and smirked as Louise was singled out from the crowd of second year students.

"That's quite right; Louise, will you summon your familiar?" Colbert asked as he remained standing.

"Y-yes Colbert-sensei!" Louise stood in front of everyone. They backed away a bit in explosive anticipation of what was to come. She then started her magic recitation, "Oh partner, somewhere in the universe of space and time; please come forth, so we will be graced by your great presence."

She waved her wand in front of her.

_BOOM!_

An explosion shook the area. The other students, including Colbert himself, were knocked backwards by the shockwave that followed. After the smoke cleared, everyone gasped in shock as they saw a sleeping Gohan on the ground. "I knew it! Louise the Zero has summoned a plebian! It's just like her!" Kirche chortled loudly as she laughed at Louise.

"Please let me try again Colbert-sensei!" Louise begged as she bowed her head apologetically.

"No Louise! You may not redo your summoning spell. Now give your familiar the seal..." Colbert approached Gohan and looked down at Gohan before he continued speaking, "There seems to be a seal on him. I shall unseal it before you bestow your gift on him." Colbert placed a hand above Gohan's seal and it began glowing. After a while, he staggered to stand up as he continued to speak, "It seems the seal cannot be undone. You should be careful when you give your gift to him."

"Yes sensei..." Louise mumbled as she knelt over Gohan.

Before Louise could give her gift to Gohan, his eyes opened, and he instinctively backed away, faster than the eye could see. "Whoa! He's a speedy guy, isn't he?" Kirche speculated as Gohan was a good fifteen feet away.

"Who are you guys?" Gohan asked, but to no avail, as everyone stared at him with a confused face.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Louise commanded. Gohan returned the confused face everyone else had. Gohan continued to move backwards, and Louise held her wand up at Gohan and waved it.

_BOOM!_

Another explosion filled the air. As the smoke cleared, everyone looked at Gohan completely unharmed. "Whoa! His body must be incredibly strong in order to not be hurt by Louise's incantations." Kirche noticed as everyone else did also.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked as his question was left unanswered again by confused faces.

"Hold still." Louise held a hand in front of herself facing Gohan, indicating for him to stop. Gohan saw the sign to stop, so he stopped. "He's a good boy." Louise approached Gohan slowly. Gohan didn't move, and didn't take any action as Louise forcibly pulled his head down to hers. Quickly and quietly, Louise pecked Gohan.

Gohan staggered backwards a little bit as he blushed slightly. "What was that for?" He asked as his words were now heard.

"Finally, it speaks." Louise spoke with annoyance in her tone.

"I understand you. Wait. You can understand me?" Gohan asked.

"Of course dog. I am your master, and you are my familiar. Now what should I call you?" Louise put a finger to her lips as she thought of a name.

"My name is Gohan. That's my name." Gohan turned away.

"Okay... Gohan, come with me." Louise commanded.

"Why would I come with you?" Gohan asked back as he refused to move.

"Who else is going to feed you?" Louise asked. That immediately got Gohan's attention, and he followed Louise reluctantly.

"He's wise, and obedient." Kirche commented as Colbert dismissed the class to bond with their familiars.

"What element are you?" Louise asked as she took a seat.

"What elements are there?" Gohan asked.

"There's earth, wind, water, and fire. Now which element are you?" Louise asked again, but this time, she used a more commanding tone.

"I'm none of those." Gohan answered simply, "I am the representation of darkness. That is my element."

"I've never heard of that element. They're not in the textbooks." Louise pulled out every possible book that contained magic. She then sighed and asked in frustration, "Would you be willing to show me, since you're obviously the only one here that knows of the magic?"  
Gohan nodded and held out his hand. In his hand, a ball of darkness formed. He then focused a little bit on the darkness, and it maneuvered its way down Gohan's hand and down his feet. After reaching Gohan's feet, the darkness formed letters after a sign of darkness had formed from almost nothing. It read, 'hello. Are you satisfied?'

"There. Have I satisfied you?" Gohan asked as the darkness went back up his body and entered his hand.

"That's hardly any proof. You didn't do a chant or anything. You've got to do better than that." Louise sighed.

"Fine then. I'll start in a moment." Gohan jumped back a little bit and powered up slightly then he started chanting as he raised out an arm that glowed as he chanted, "_lil el enta. Darkness that hides in a part. Dissipate from this young mage, the darkness that hides in her heart. Lil el enta._"

Before Louise could say anything, blobs of darkness fell off of her fingertips and onto the floor. After all of the small blobs settled on the floor, they formed one blob of darkness and it snake trailed its way up to Gohan and entered his body. "What is it that you did to me?" Louise asked in a much kinder tone, despite the amount of energy she put into having her voice being rough.

"I took your darkness out of your body. I could return it if you wish for me to." Gohan suggested and got an immediate nod from Louise then Gohan continued as the darkness that was once in Louise's body formed on Gohan's shoulder, "Return to her."

The dark blob fell down and separated into many pieces, and it returned to Louise.

"Took you long enough!" Louise exclaimed as she had realized that her normal attitude had returned. "How did you do that without the aid of a wand?" Louise asked shortly later.

"I'm not telling you anything." Gohan stated and sighed, "You wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Oh well. I'm not going to press the matter, but I am going to find out what this darkness magic is about." Louise led Gohan up to her room.

After Louise and Gohan were in Louise's room, she stood by her bed and held her arms out. After a few seconds, Gohan had to ask, "What are you doing? Getting ready for bed?"

"You're getting me ready for bed. Take my clothes off, and put my nightgown on me." Louise demanded.

"What's wrong with you? Have you no sense for common decency?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about? You're a plebian. There's nothing to discuss. Change me this instant." Louise commanded without success.

"Ha! Are you kidding? Nothing you can say or do will make me do it." Gohan turned away and ran out the door at an inhuman speed.

"Gohan! Get back here now!" Louise yelled as she ran after him.

As Gohan ran, he started walking for a bit past Kirche hitting on another guy. Gohan speedily walked past them, only to trip ten feet away from the stairs descending. "Was that Louise's familiar?" Kirche asked nobody in particular as Gohan quickly crawled to the stairs and stood up, then ran down them as Louise came to the floor.

"Have any of you seen my familiar pass by?" Louise asked as she approached Kirche.

"He went downstairs." Kirche pointed at the stairs Gohan went down a moment earlier.

"Help me capture him." Louise demanded as she and Kirche immediately started following after Gohan.

A couple of floors later, Gohan took the time to rest his legs; they weren't tired, but he felt the ki and magic in the area was great. He peeked around a corner to listen to a blond haired guy flirting with a younger student. "My little Luna, your eyes sparkle like there is no tomorrow. I could get lost in your brilliant eyes forever." The blond haired kid spoke.

"Oh Guiche! I bet you say that to everyone." The one named Luna spoke up.

"Only to you budding flower." Guiche smiled as he looked at her.

"You should really try my souffle sometime. It's really delicious." Luna almost seemed to beg.

"Don't worry yourself. I'll gladly do this honor for you." Guiche smiled at her.

Gohan quickly passed them as he walked quickly. "Isn't that The Zero's familiar?" Guiche asked as Gohan went down the stairs.

The question was responded to almost immediately, as Louise and Kirche came running down the stairs, with Louise stopping to Guiche and asking, "Have you seen my familiar?"

"Wow! That's a first; a familiar that won't listen to its master!" Guiche laughed so hard, his stomach was hurting, but that quickly changed when Louise hit him upside the head. He then clutched his head then responded, "Yeah. He went downstairs a moment ago."

"Come help me find him." Louise commanded threateningly. Guiche, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the bratty Louise, followed.

As Gohan reached the ground floor, he ran outside as he thought he was free, but then he was lifted into the air by some force other than himself. He quickly located the source to be none other than Guiche. "Finally... caught... you..." Louise huffed.

Gohan didn't bother trying to escape, since he knew he could, so he humored them a little, "Darn. I guess I was caught."

"Of course. A plebian is no match for an aristocrat." Guiche waved his rose shaped wand and rotated Gohan in the air before tossing him to the ground.

Gohan smirked at the mage's actions. He would pay soon. Gohan would personally see to that.

_Back in Louise's room..._

"I was going to let you sleep in my room tonight, but you're going to have to sleep outside my room like the dog you are." Louise commanded for Gohan to sleep on a small pile of hay.

Gohan sighed and laid down. Louise went back into her bedroom to get some well earned rest. Before Gohan could fall asleep, a salamander approached Gohan. "What is it?" Gohan asked the salamander. The salamander responded by picking up Gohan and walking back to Kirche's room. Gohan saw the dark skinned woman in a transparent purple nightgown. Gohan turned away and asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I've been noticing that you've been neglected by your master; to not be loved or fed. I can provide these services for you, but you'd need to do something for me." Kirche spoke with a lustful glare at Gohan.

Gohan's ears perked a little when he heard her mention something about food. "What do you want?" Gohan asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I want you." Kirche responded as she cushioned Gohan's head with her abnormally large chest.

"I couldn't. These actions are below me." Gohan turned around and tried to leave, but Kirche held onto him, and she fell on top of him.

At that moment, Louise opened the door. "What do you think you're doing you idiot? She is not some toy you can misuse for your own selfish purposes." Louise almost screamed as she dragged Gohan out from under Kirche.

"See you later." Kirche waved at Gohan as he was dragged back to Louise's room.

In Louise's room, she tossed Gohan on a pile of hay several feet away from her bed. "What is your reason for leaving your master?" Louise asked angrily.

"For one, I didn't leave you, her familiar took me, and two, she pushed me down. I'd think my master would believe her familiar instead of a person that lies about her relationships on a daily basis." Gohan argued logically.

"Fine. You are staying here for tonight." Louise chained Gohan to her bed with enough room to get to his sleeping area.

"Why do I have to be chained to your bed?" Gohan asked.

"You are chained there, so she can't take you in the middle of the night when I'm asleep." Louise yawned as she changed into her nightgown in front of Gohan.

Gohan didn't say anything, but he laid in the hay pile that was provided for him.

The next morning, Gohan woke up. Shortly afterwards, he woke up Louise. "Wake up. Wake up." Gohan shook Louise awake.

"What are you doing? We don't have school today." Louise muttered as she tried to back to sleep.

"I want to go out." Gohan complained.

"Fine. Go. I'm not stopping you." Louise muttered. Gohan crushed his iron necklace and went outside.

Gohan covered his eyes as he walked into the outdoors. After stretching, he walked over to the area where the mages were being served breakfast. While he was looking at the other familiars and mages, he bumped into a maid. "Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The maid apologized as she dropped a piece of cake upon impact.

"It's okay. Here, let me get it for you." Gohan quickly picked the piece of cake up and put it back on the plate, "What's your name?"

"My name is Siesta. It's nice to meet you." Siesta tried to take the plate from Gohan, but failed miserably in doing so.

"I'll take it. Who is it for?" Gohan asked.

"It's for Guiche." Siesta replied in a bright cheery voice.

Gohan nodded and walked over to where Guiche was sitting next to a girl with blond hair, and placed the plate with cake on the table, "Here you go."

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you Montmorency. You know that I'd never betray you right?" Guiche asked.

Gohan snickered to himself as he walked away. He then noticed Luna, who Guiche was flirting with last night, carrying a basket of some kind, and Gohan walked up to her and asked, "Are you looking for Guiche?"

"Yes. I promised him that I'd make him something. Where is he?" Luna asked as a pleading look was in her eyes.

"He's over there." Gohan answered as he pointed over in Guiche's direction, "I'll take you over there."

"Okay. Thanks." Luna thanked Gohan as she followed him over to Guiche.

"Hi Guiche!" Luna ran up to Guiche with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Luna." Guiche greeted Luna.

"Do you know each other?" Montmorency asked in a little bit of anger.

"We don't. I don't know her." Guiche blatantly lied.

"You just called her Luna. I can't believe you!" Montmorency slapped Guiche and walked away.

"I can't belive you would lie to me about this." Luna proceeded to slap Guiche and walk away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Gohan comforted Luna, "I hope you find better luck with a guy that thinks about you too."

"Thank you." Luna reached up and kissed Gohan on the cheek. She then started walking away, "Bye."

"You!" Guiche walked up to Gohan and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You lost me two of the finest girls. Now you will pay. Meet me in the back for a duel."

"What is this about a duel?" Louise came out with a scowl on her face.

"This guy was two-timing two girls, and they both found about it, so they left him, and now he's mad at me and he wants to duel me." Gohan said on one breath of air.

"Come with me. We're going to apologize immediately." Louise commanded.

Gohan, however, did not budge. He stood there and spoke with a raised tone, "I am not going to budge for someone that isn't faithful to those mistreated. He will know the meaning of the word pain."

"Don't do it! A plebian cannot possibly hope to win against a mage!" Louise begged Gohan to not go.

"Have faith in your familiar." Gohan trudged towards Guiche's location by tracking his power level.

As Gohan approached Guiche, he called out in an annoyed voice, "It seems the chicken showed up to get his butt kicked."

"What are the rules for the duel?" Gohan asked, completely unfazed by Guiche's statement as a group of guys and first and second year girls showed up.

"All you have to do is disarm your enemy, or get them to give up." Guiche scowled at Gohan for not being fazed by his humiliating comment. "Since you're a plebian, I'll go easy on you." He waved his wand and a rose petal fell to the ground. "Bronze soldier. Attack!" Guiche commanded. The bronze soldier charged at Gohan with a sword drawn. When the bronze soldier swung the sword, Gohan sidestepped it, and punched a hole straight through it. It disappated into a puff of smoke. "More bronze soldiers. Attack!" Guiche commanded as seven bronze soldiers popped out of the seven rose petals that came out of Guiche's wand. Gohan fazed out, disappearing from view. Guiche and the bronze soldiers looked around, but when Gohan fazed in front of Guiche, the bronze soldiers disappated from view. Gohan reared his fist back and was going to punch Guiche in the stomach, but before he could, Guiche fell back on his butt and wailed, "I give up! You win!"

Gohan withdrew his arm as he spoke in victory, "Don't mess around with the hearts of others, or you'll have to answer to me."

There was much cheering and sighing from the first and second year girls. After much of the cheering and sighing died down, Louise hit Gohan on the head as she scolded him, "I told you to not fight him, yet you disregard my orders, as if I hadn't given them in the first place. What am I going to have you do in order to make up for your actions?"

"I can make you something that is from my home country." Gohan suggested.

"What from your home country?" Louise asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sweets. Do you like them?" Gohan asked.

Louise laughed before answering, "That's a good one."

"I'll prove it by making some for every first and second year." Gohan announced, which resulted in cheers from the first and second year girls.

"If you can do it by tomorrow at noon, I'll take back every mean thing I said about you. I might even let you cook for me with the cooks." Louise stated proudly as arising gasps came from the crowd still around them.

"I never back down from a challenge. I accept." Gohan nodded as he thought as he spoke.

"Okay people! Make him some room, so he can go do what he promised to do." Louise made her way through the crowd with Gohan being dragged right behind her. She made her way to the house where the cooks were, and pushed him inside, "You are not to have a break, until you are done. Get to work."

"Right." Gohan turned to face whoever was in the house with him. The door closed behind him, and he was in the room. Alone. The only thing Gohan could think to say at the time as he waved, "Hi again."

"Hi. Was there something you wanted to cook in here?" Siesta asked as Gohan looked around.

"Yeah. I am going to make sweets. Could you help me?" Gohan asked as he searched for some basic ingredients for cake, chocolates, and other sweets.

"I'd be glad to. How many are you cooking for?" Siesta asked as she found some ingredients.

"I'm making sweets for the whole first and second year students." Gohan responded as if it were so simple.

"Can you even make that much sweets for that many people?" Siesta asked as Gohan started separating eggs.

"I've made enough to feed about one hundred people before. Can we just get to making them?" Gohan asked, not wanting to go further in detail.

"Okay. Let's get started then." Siesta did as Gohan instructed her to do. Sometimes, they would come in close contact, causing her to blush while Gohan worked diligently by her side.

_Several hours later..._

"Siesta. Hold the mould in place so I can pour the chocolate in." Gohan held a ladle with warm chocolate inside as Siesta held the mould in place. Gohan then poured the hot chocolate in the mould, "That's the last one. We should clean up the mess we made while making all of these sweets."

"R-right. Let's get to it." Siesta and Gohan started cleaning up the mess they had made.

As they were cleaning up, Gohan noticed a small glob of chocolate on Siesta's left cheek. He stopped her as she finished cleaning off the counter, and he leaned in close to her face; he then licked the chocolate off the side of her face, "Chocolate."

Siesta blushed at the action then asked, "Are you sure that it was just chocolate?"

"I'm sure. The flavor of the chocolate tastes better for some reason. I wonder why." Gohan wondered as he thought how it tasted better, unaware of a blob of chocolate on one of the ridges of his cheek near his mouth.

Siesta took the opportunity to lick the chocolate off of the ridge of Gohan's cheek. "Chocolate." She looked away innocently, "It tastes wonderful. Is this how it's supposed to taste?"

"Yeah. It's sweet isn't it?" Gohan asked as a small blush plastered Gohan's face, which caused Siesta to giggle. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked with a confused face as his head tilted to the side, indicating so.

"You're face. It's cute." Siesta indicated the many small blotches of chocolate on Gohan's face.

"Huh?" Gohan reached a couple of blotches of chocolate then he laughed a little, "Yeah. My mom always told me that I was messy whenever it came to food."

"What's your mom like?" Siesta asked as Gohan wiped the chocolate off his face.

"She's kind at heart, slightly demanding, loving, forward. She's that kind of person. I wish I could go home. Wait! I know a way back home. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Gohan started jittering happily.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to leave?" Siesta asked seriously.

"I don't want to live in a world where mages treat us with no respect. With my spell, I can fuse this world and the world I live in together, so I'd be home, kind of." Gohan explained, which raised a question from Siesta.

"Spell? Fuse worlds? How?" Siesta asked.

"It's hard to explain. Now to start the spell." Gohan took a hold of Siesta's hands, "_lil el enta. Time and space that binds universes together; combine this universe with the one where I have lived most of my life. Lil el enta." _Siesta gasped as she, Gohan, Louise, Kirche, Luna, and Montmorency disappeared. Gohan reappeared in front of Asuna back at Mahora Academy. "How long was I gone?" Gohan asked.

"You were gone for only fifteen seconds." Asuna replied, obviously unimpressed.

"Something seems wrong." Gohan looked around to see the collapsed figures of Siesta, Kirche, Louise, Luna, and Montmorency. "We need a doctor over here." Gohan started panicking.

"I can do it." Konoka spoke confidently as her hands glowed.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"I too am a mage. I am able to heal other people." Konoka stated as she healed and returned color to the unconscious girls' faces.

"That's good. Thank you Konoka. Is there any way I can thank you?" Gohan thanked Konoka with a great smile.

Konoka blushed before speaking, "You could make a contract with me."

"What kind of contract?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"A probationary one. You do know how it works right?" Konoka asked and Gohan nodded then she continued, "Negi-sensei told me that in order to do a probationary contract, a kiss is required."

"Yes. That is correct. You also need a magic circle of divine in order for it to be probationary. Anything else, and it will make us partners." Gohan slightly blushed as he spoke.

"Okay. Let's do this then." Konoka started drawing a circle with the magic circle of divine inside. She and Gohan stepped inside the magic circle and they were filled with a strange warmness. As Konoka and Gohan moved in close together, they failed to notice that Gohan himself had wind starting to sweep around him, blowing away one of the ends of the magic circle of divine, which turned the probationary contract into an actual contract as the two kissed.

"Konoka... You can stop now..." Asuna glared as Konoka kept kissing Gohan as he tried to pull himself away.

"What happened to the magic circle? It looks like some of it it was blown away by wind or something." Negi stepped out into the open and pointed at the magic circle that was blown away by Gohan.

"I guess that means that..." Gohan looked at Konoka as she finally pulled away from him.

"You're responsible for me now." Konoka finished as the pactio card floated up in between her and Gohan. Gohan reached out for the card and read it, but for no apparent reason, he hid it, so nobody else would see it. "What did you do that for Gohan?" Konoka asked as the reason was apparent when Louise, Kirche, Siesta, Luna, and Montmorency regained consciousness and were looking around.

"Where in the world are we?" Montmorency asked as did Louise, Siesta, Luna, and Kirche.

"You're all back in **my** world." Gohan spoke with emphasis that they weren't on their own planet anymore.

"Gohan! I knew love would bring me back with you!" Kirche screeched and automatically latched onto Gohan.

"Get off him! He's my familiar!" Louise demanded as almost everyone looked in confusion.

"Do you mean the process where you have to kiss your familiar?" Evangeline asked as she seemed knowlegable on the subject.

"I do. Why do you ask?" Louise asked as Kirche remained plastered to Gohan. Siesta, Luna, and Montmorency watched and listened as they tried their best to grasp the situation.

"That type of magic is rather old and outdated. We have more, and different magic in this time and space. Gohan here is a fine example because he is the first to conquer the surface of dark magic." Evangeline explained, which got a few gasps from Negi, Konoka, Asuna, and anyone else that happened to be listening in on the conversation at the time.

"Why Gohan? Why delve into the horrible and twisted powers of darkness?" Negi asked as Konoka remained in shock, while Asuna looked frustratedly at Gohan.

"The powers of the light did nothing but bring me misery. Darkness has done more for me than I could hope to dream of." Gohan responded as Kirche let go of him. She backed up slightly at Evangeline's explanation.

"The darkness is corrupting your mind. Can't you see that?" Negi asked as Asuna's look of frustration didn't seem to waver.

"The darkness hasn't corrupted me. I have grasped the basic concepts of the dark magic. I don't let my evil and wicked emotions get the better of me." Gohan spoke simply and calmly.

"There is no way you can be without any form of corruption. It just isn't possible." Negi insisted that Gohan was becoming evil due to the dark magic's influence.

"Gohan knows his true capabilities, and where his true loyalties are." Evangeline spoke up while all eyes were on her, "How else would he gain power over dark magic and Magia Erebra than from me, the original source?"

"Evangeline! I'm not surprised that you've used your evil powers to control the mind of someone weaker than you are." Negi shot back.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you! Have you even fought him, or seen anyone fought him? He's more than I or you could handle." Evangeline admitted, which gained the shocked expressions of everyone except for herself and Gohan. "Come on Gohan. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone but me. They'll find out how strong you truly are at the Mahora Academy Festival." Evangeline commanded as she started flying, much to everyone's amazement.

"Right." Gohan started walking away from the crowd of people with his purple marks glowing brightly.

"I guess those purple marks are the proof that Gohan has begun to unlock his new potential. The question is: is the potential good or bad for us?" Negi asked.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei. You can research what his new pactio does." Konoka started giggling like a little girl.

"Oh that. I'd better inform the other teachers of this once I research what his new pactio does. Could you provide me one of his cards Konoka?" Negi asked. Konoka didn't hesitate in handing Negi a copy of the pactio card that Gohan had with him. The picture was that of a hand drawn heart with half of it black, while the other side was white. "It appears that his new pactio card gives others access to his heart, even if they are good or evil. It's possible that he activated it when he put it in his pocket." Negi speculated as he remembered seeing Gohan's pants pocket glow a bright color.

"I don't mean to intrude, but what's a pactio? What contract are you talking about?" Montmorency asked as she now had the attention of everyone.

"I see I'm going to have some explaining to do..." Negi sighed as he proceeded to tell each of the new girls how a contract is formed and that pactio cards were the result when a kiss was made by a mage and someone else inside a magic circle.

"So does that mean if I were to say have a magic circle on the ground and have him step on it and kiss him while in it, then he'd have to marry me?" Kirche asked in absolute delight at the shocking development she had made within her lust driven mind.

"Something like that." Negi nodded.

"How many people has he made the contract with then?" Louise asked out of blushing curiosity.

"As far as we know, Konoka and Evangeline have made a pactio with him." Negi responded, which gave a disappointed sigh from Louise.

"What's the matter? You got the hots for the hot bad boy?" Kirche asked as she continued, "I've got it bad to be honest."

"Yeah... No I don't! I'm not interested in guys like that!" Louise caught herself, but not before Kirche caught onto what she had first said.

"So you like guys that are after an adventure?" Kirche asked suggestively.

"I just want someone to order around. Besides... he promised to make sweets for us." Louise whispered to Kirche silently.

"Oh that's right! He did promise us, didn't he?" Kirche confirmed Louise's previous statement as she also remembered that Gohan promised to make the entire class sweets.

"If he's gone anywhere, it will be to fulfill his promise. I'm sure of it." Louise spoke reassuringly to herself.

"There's hope for Gohan yet." Negi spoke up and smiled hopefully.

_Inside Evangeline's villa..._

"You did what again?" Evangeline asked as she was a little outraged that Gohan had done something as stupid as to travel to another space and time, and bring them back no less.

"I promised them I'd make them sweets by tomorrow. I need some time to work on them." Gohan walked to the kitchen in the villa as he spoke.

"That sounds like it'll be a good day in class tomorrow." Chao appeared behind Gohan as she then jumped on his back.

Gohan swung her around and held her for a moment before noticing her appearance had changed slightly; aside from her normal appearance, she seemed to have an ever so slightly distended stomach. "Hi there Chao. You been good?" Gohan asked as he gave her a quick hug before setting her back on her feet.

"Of course I've been behaving myself. What's going on with you?" Chao giggled as she looked up at Gohan with slightly curious eyes.

"I'm going to make sweets for our class tomorrow." Gohan declared as he hurriedly gathered the necessary ingredients for the class tomorrow.

"It will definitely will take some time, so do your best." Chao responded with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Chao." Gohan nodded as he started the task of making more sweets for the class he was assisting with the following day.

_The next day in class..._

"It looks like Gohan isn't here..." Negi looked around as he whispered to himself. Negi's quiet fidgeting was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Negi opened the door to see a mound of sweets that almost touched the top of the entrance.

The one carrying them had a grin on his face as he turned to the side, startling everyone in the classroom; it was none other than Gohan, "As I'm sure you've all noticed, I've got something for each of you. I will pass them out momentarily."

"I didn't expect to see you Gohan." Negi took the sweets down individually as Gohan steadily handed them to him from the bottom.

"I can't exactly see through these. It took me a while to find this room. I was almost jumped in every other one I walked blindly into." Gohan chuckled nervously. There was loud cheering from the back of the classroom as Gohan located the source to be Louise, Siesta, Luna, Montmorency, and Kirche. Gohan finished setting the last of the sweets on a surface before picking one up and started bringing it to the first person and ending with the last. After everyone received their treat, Gohan asked with a grin on his face, "Everyone like it?"

Most of the girls cheered with a resounding "yes" or nodded, but two devilishly grinning girls, Evangeline and Louise, let their voices be heard as Evangeline spoke up, "I don't know Gohan-sensei; maybe you should make more so we can all be sure."

"Y-y-yes. I also wish to know how you are able to make such sweet sweets." Louise spoke up as if answering an unasked question.

"Such a bold risk taking move. I didn't know you were so forward of your feelings to him." Kirche gave a sarcastic comment as she laughed a little.

Gohan sighed as he watched the two bickering girls; it was going to be a long day. After class, Gohan went to the back to answer any of the girls' questions as Negi instructed the Baka Rangers in the front. Along with Louise, Kirche, Luna, Montmorency, and Siesta being in the back of the classroom, Evangeline was back there also. Gohan wasn't sure what was going on or what was going to happen, but one thing was certain, it wasn't going to be good.

Gohan's suspicions were confirmed, when Louise asked, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Gohan asked oblivious to the situation.

"Teach me how to make those sweets you made." Louise demanded.

"Me too! They were declicious!" Kirche, Luna, and Siesta pleaded at the same time.

"He would, but unfortunately he has some training to do. Come Gohan; we have a long day ahead of us." Evangeline grabbed Gohan around the collar, and dragged him away.

"Darn. I guess he'll have to show us some other time." Luna gathered her school things and walked to the door.

_In front of Evangeline's home..._

"Why, exactly, did you pull me out of the classroom?" Gohan sighed as he looked at Evangeline.

"For your training of course." Evangeline put two devices on the back of Gohan's neck then continued, "While we are in there today, you are to survive in another section of my villa for a whole week. In the particular section of my villa that you are going to be in, the time there will seem to you like a whole week, but the time that will pass between that time and the time in the normal part of my villa that you're used to is exactly twenty three hours and thirty minutes. The devices I put on your neck restricts your power level and your magic. In addition, you will not be able to sense ki or magic, and to make things even more challenging," Evangeline took out a dark cloth and covered Gohan's eyes with it; it stayed firmly in place and he could not see out of it, "you are not allowed to survey your surroundings with your eyes. You must use your other highly developed senses in order to study your surroundings. Any questions?"

"Just one; why are you covering my eyes now instead of when we're inside?" Gohan asked as Evangeline led him inside her home and into her villa.

"That's a secret; now go and start surviving." Evangeline pushed Gohan into a dense forest.

"I don't get it; what's the point of surviving for a week, if I can't see or use my ki or magic to sense my surroundings?" Gohan stood up and walked carefully into the forest.

As Evangeline walked to the middle of her villa, Chachamaru approached her with a worried expression on her face, "Master. Someone or something has entered your villa from a demon gate."

"Well I guess that will surprise Gohan more than my surprise; he's going to miss out on the deadly monsters I was going to have him fight I suppose. Lead me to the demon gate Chachamaru." Evangeline commanded and Chachamaru obeyed immediately, and ran to a gate the size of a four story building. Strangely enough, it was already starting to recede into the ground. "A demon must have already found its way out and into the forest. I hope Gohan doesn't injure it too badly; I want to at least know what it was doing here before it dies." Evangeline sighed as the demon door finished sinking into the ground.

Gohan tripped for the third time after entering the dense forest, unaware that he was being watched by a demon, from the trees. "This sucks! At this rate, I'll be sure to find water." Not a second after Gohan had finished his sentence, he fell into a warm spring of some kind.

"Hahaha. The boy sure knows how to entertain a girl, even though he doesn't know he's doing it." The demon talked to herself as she climbed down the tree and watched Gohan surface to the top with some sort of dark cloth over his eyes. "Hey boy! Why do you wear that blindfold over your eyes?" The demon asked in a voice that sound eerily similar to Evangeline's.

"You sound like Evangeline, but you're not her, are you?" Gohan faced the demoness directly, "I don't know why I have to wear this over my eyes. I guess it's for some kind of special training."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but she sounds like a brat." The demoness slowly climbed down into the water about five feet away from Gohan, "My name is Evegaline. I hope my presence hasn't startled you."

"Not at all. I'm only able to use four of my seven senses." Gohan explained, "My other two senses are that I'm able to sense another's power level, and my last is that I'm able to sense magic in large quantities, but I'm unable to use them due to these things on the back of my neck."

Evegaline looked at Gohan, shocked to know that he had two extra senses, something she was born with. "How are you able to have more than five senses? Some of us demons are lucky to have one extra sense, let alone two. I only have one extra sense, and it allows me to see the magic in others. I don't see any magic in you; would that have something to do with the device around your neck?"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to take it off. If I were to have it taken off, then this thing around my eyes should pop off." Gohan indicated to the back of his neck.

"I could help you with that." Evegaline suggested as she thought about what she would do if Gohan's power exceeded her own, which almost made her drool at the thought.

"Thanks. I'll steadily raise my power level after it's taken off." Gohan nodded in approval. Evegaline walked up to Gohan and turned him over, so his back was facing her. She marveled over how finely toned his body was, then she placed a palm over the area where the devices were, and overloaded them easily with a quick burst of magic. Right after the chips faded off of Gohan's body, she felt a huge spike of magical energy. "Sorry if that was too big of a power spike; I'm trying to return to normal levels of energy." Gohan apologized as he slowly, but steadily raised his power level to normal.

"That's your power normally?" Evegaline looked shocked, yet perplexed at the same time. "Hypothetically, how many times do you think you could blow up the world?" She asked innocently.

"If I do in my normal form right now, I'd be able to blow the world up at least two times over. In my second form (super saiyan one) I'd be able to blow the world up at least fifty times over. In my third form (super saiyan two) I'd be able to blow the world up two hundred times over, and in my fourth form (super saiyan three) I'd be able to blow the world up at least a thousand times over. Just hypothetically speaking of course." Gohan let out a small burst of energy, and the blindfold like object that Evangeline placed over his eyes popped off, which caused his power level to shoot higher than before. "That's better. My eyes were getting a little sore." Gohan rubbed his eyes and turned around to stare at the naked form of Evegaline; her body was practically identical to Evangeline in every, except for the huge bust, eyes, wings, horns...Wait! Horns? Gohan looked at Evegaline's horns then wings, then he fainted on the spot.

Evegaline caught Gohan and sat him up against a tree, "What am I going to do with you? You're definitely a strong boy from what I can tell, but I'll know for sure when I test you."

A second later, Gohan woke up with his eyes staring into her red eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I pass out?"

"Yeah. I think seeing me in my demon form was too much, don't you think?" Evegaline gave Gohan a small smile as she backed up in her nude glory.

Gohan managed to keep himself from fainting this time, but his nose started bleeding at seeing her naked body, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see you like... this."

"Oh? You're a naughty boy. How about we have a spar? To take your mind off the other stuff." Evegaline suggested as Gohan wiped the blood away from his nose. He then nodded and stood up. "Take your stance and be prepare for pain!" Evegaline took the demon style stance that Gohan was accustomed to seeing by his mentor and friend, Piccolo.

"Hai!" Gohan took his own stance, an inverted version of the demon style stance.

"Your stance looks similar to mine. Do you know how that would be?" Evegaline asked as she ran forward to strike Gohan through the heart. Gohan deflected her hand to the side, only to be met with another fist coming up close to his left cheek. He quickly did a backflip to avoid the punch, kicking her in the jaw as he did so. "That was quite a kick there hoy." Evegaline wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth and she got ready to strike again, but this time, she kept her distance from Gohan.

"My mentor taught me this style, and I have modified it to be a strong style suited for both offense and defense." Gohan took a still stance, slightly different to what the demon style's was, with his back foot elevated on the ground, and his front foot pointed away from her at a forty five degree angle. His arms remained where they were originally, poised and ready to strike.

"Okay. You seemed to have calmed down enough, and I can see no flaws in your awkward stance. I know mine has many, but I know no other stance that I can use successfully. We shall continue this another time." Evegaline stood up straight and started walking away.

"Wait..." Gohan spurted out, and she stopped and turned towards him with a twinge of expectancy on her face as he spoke, "I can teach you how to unlock and control your energy. It should be easy, since you've obviously been fighting longer than I have. I'm just surprised that my attack didn't cause you to pass out from my kicks."

"Don't you mean kick? I only saw one kick." Evegaline pointed out, but as her talking progressed, it became more hoarse. On the front of her neck were three identifyable footprints on it, courtesy of Gohan. She slowly gasped for air before passing out on the ground, not breathing.

"Oh crap! There's one way I know of to fix this, but... duh! I'm not supposed to think about whether or not I'll like it. She needs to be saved." Gohan started panicking for a couple of seconds before he got the insane sense to give CPR to a demon. Who knew what would happen? She might need saving, but who was to tell that she would kill him if he did? Gohan didn't think anymore, and he started performing CPR on her, bringing her lips closer to his. After a successful try, he leaned back to give her some space to breathe. After a minute or so after she was breathing normally again, he asked, "Are you okay now?"

Evegaline's face flushed as she spoke, "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little strange, right here, in my chest. Fix it for me."

"I don't know much about it, but I'll do my best to fix it." Gohan silently approached her and picked her up without any effort, and held her bridal style. He then leaned his head over towards her chest, where he listened to her heart beat rapidly. That ended when he took his ear away from her chest and he hugged her, "You silly demon. Just take deep breaths and try to calm down."

"Thank you for saving me stranger. Come to think of it, you never told me your name. No ordinary mortal would think twice about saving a demon, and for that, I am in your debt." Evegaline whispered into Gohan's ear softly, which made him shiver.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier; my name is Gohan Son, and I will be your energy instructor for the next few days." Gohan pulled away from her and smiled.

"Hai Gohan-sensei." Evegaline smiled back at him as they both sat down to start training.

_A week later..._

"Chachamaru? Shouldn't Gohan be back by now?" Evangeline laid in bed, looking at the ceiling in boredom.

"My sensors indicate that Gohan is arriving here quickly, along with another abnormally high power." Chachamaru announced as Gohan appeared in the doorway panting, exhausted, and bruised.

"What's wrong boy? I thought you would've come out of the forest with less cuts and bruises than that." Evangeline scoffed as Evegaline landed next to him.

"What made you think that I would be alone in that forest? Oh, by the way, I need to introduce you to Evegaline; Evangeline, Evegaline. Evegaline, this is Evangeline." Gohan introduced the two to each other.

"So this is the boy's mate?" Evegaline looked Evangeline up and down.

"What could ever possibly give you that idea?" Evangeline asked sharply.

"I can smell many scents on Gohan, but the one I can smell the most of is yours." Evegaline stated bluntly.

"What of it? Do you have a problem with it?" Evangeline asked as Chachamaru remained by her side.

"I do, as a matter of fact." Chao appeared from the opposite end of the room; everything about her was normal, even her stomach wasn't distended anymore, "In case you were wondering about my once distended stomach, it was due to getting hit there by a magically enhanced punch from Negi-sensei."

The air was surprisingly calm; too calm. The room was immediately filled with a strong killing intent, and the source was coming from none other than Gohan as he spoke, "Did he have any reason for hitting you?"

"Sheesh. Does he act this protective of each of his lovers?" Evegaline asked as she stood by Evangeline's side.

"Yes, but sometimes he does so even more than necessary." Evangeline whispered back.

"No. I did nothing to him or his students; he just outright punched me in the gut after class one day." Chao responded as the killing intent from Gohan flared in the room.

"Gohan-sensei. You need to calm down and think of your actions before acting upon them." Chachamaru advised as Gohan's killing intent lowered severely, but still remained nonetheless.

"There is absolutely no reason why he should hit any woman at all. If anyone's been corrupted by power, it is him. It's time I put him in his place." Gohan looked over and focused his attention on Chao. He slowly walked over to her, and placed an arm around her waist; he then lowered himself to his knees and kissed her stomach, his body lighting up in a golden aura as he did so. Slowly, he rose and stood eye level with Chao, and he leaned in with his lips softly claiming hers. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes; I would highly advise from anyone in here leaving." Gohan pulled away from a now lovelorn Chao and walked towards the exit. He disappeared the instant he stepped inside the magic circle.

"Evegaline, do you believe in polygamy?" Evangeline asked as Evegaline, Chao, and Chachamaru blushed.

"I do, as it is a common practice in the demon world. Why?" Evegaline answered.

"If Gohan is at least a fraction as angry as he just was, then I can tell at least this much; he will attract a lot of potential mates from what is probably going to happen, even as we speak." Evangeline grinned highly in anticipation.

_With Gohan..._

Gohan calmly walked to the fountain and waited patiently for a few seconds as he let his power and killing intent raise. Quickly and quietly, Negi came, as did several others, including Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Ku Fei, Haruna, and the rest of the class. Gohan waited until everyone settled down in their hiding positions or standing by Negi's side before speaking in an irregularly calm voice, "Negi-sensei, I know you stand by your word to prove me evil, but taking your frustration out on a student is prohibited and therefore punishable. What do you say to this?"

Negi didn't say anything, and didn't respond when Asuna hit him on top of the head, "Aren't you going to deny anything that he said you idiot?"

"Negi-sensei! Please tell him that you didn't do what he claims you've done." Nodoka pleaded.

When Negi didn't answer, Gohan continued to speak in a calm voice, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you broke down in a fruitless attempt to search for a father that doesn't love you."

At that statement about his father, Negi rushed forward and punched Gohan in the face with all the magical power he could gather at the moment and he spoke with a triumphant voice, "You shouldn't talk bad about someone, unless you have the power to back up your words."

At this, Gohan started laughing; he laughed for a little bit then made his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're one to talk of power. When I was your age, I saved the entire world from being destroyed by a monster called Cell, and you think **I** don't have the power? What have you done that's so impressive? Oh yeah, nothing. I didn't throw the first punch because I wanted to test your power, and I'm saddened by your display of power. Your power can't even match my little brother's power, and he's three years younger than you. You're weak, and you always will be, until you learn to fight for others instead of yourself."

Some of the students gasped at the proclamation, but Negi stood his ground as he declared, "Your hair isn't even golden. The boy that fought him had golden hair. How do you expect me to believe-" Negi was cut off when Gohan effortlessly powered up to super saiyan. "How did you do that?" Negi demanded to know.

Gohan turned back to his normal state and remained silent. He did, however, slug Negi across the jaw effortlessly, and watched him skid across the pavement. "That was for hitting Chao Lingshen. Anymore violence upon any of the students could very well end in your untimely demise." Gohan declared as he walked away without another word.

Nobody said a single word, until a lone tear trailed its way down Gohan's cheek and it hit the ground. "Gohan-sensei..." A saddened Konoka stepped out from the crowd and ran towards him. She tackled him to the ground and hugged him ferociously, "I didn't know your heart was aligned with the light among the darkness. I'm sorry for not being able to tell sooner."

"It's okay. Being physically plunged into darkness and being emotionally plunged into darkness are similar, but at the same time, they are different completely. It's only natural that it would be hard to tell which someone is in." Gohan patted the back of her head gently.

"Thank you. You're the nicest guy I've ever met. I'm glad to have you as a partner." Konoka looked up at Gohan and smiled.

"Konoka! You actually have a contract? Which one?" Setsuna asked as she landed next to her out of some nearby bushes.

"Yes, and the permanent one." Konoka giggled as she held out Gohan's card for Setsuna to see.

"How long has this card been activated?" Setsuna looked at the heart of light covering the card.

"It's been active for almost a whole day." Gohan answered for Konoka.

"Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it." Setsuna sighed.

"There's nothing you can do about what Setsuna?" Konoka looked at Setsuna as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"This permanent contract; I... I want one too!" Setsuna thought for a moment then spoke with conviction, "Make me your partner too Gohan!"

"Now hold on a minute! I can't do this with just anybody. I need to know them a little first, but unlike the normal rules where only a probationary contract can be made with multiple people, my dark magic rewrites the rule about only being able to have one partner to being able to have many. Are you not worried with these conditions?" Gohan asked.

"I am fine with them. I accept your terms; please take good care of me." Setsuna took several steps back and kneeled.

"What about Negi-sensei? Were you going to heal him?" Asuna asked a little angrily.

"He needs to be taught humility. Without humility, he won't train, or aspire to be a stronger person." Gohan answered as he drew a magic circle on the ground with the rune for wind written on it.

"Yeah. I guess that makes some sense." Asuna sighed as Setsuna stepped inside the magic circle.

"Okay, here it goes." Gohan stepped inside the magic circle. At first, the regular bright light appeared, but it then disappeared and was replaced with a dark light that illuminated the area around the two figures inside it. Gohan slowly leaned forward, as did Setsuna, until their lips met in the middle.

As soon as they kissed, the mages from the other world and Siesta blushed at the same time, with only one thought on their minds, _"Why can't that be me?"_

After it was done and they separated their lips from each other, a card came out of the ground, and Setsuna took the card without hesitation. "How does it feel to be a part of his little group?" Asuna asked with mild amusement.

"It feels warm, and it makes me incredibly happy." Setsuna took a look at her card, which resembled the one she got in the canon, but she had black wings instead of white wings.

"Now a better question would be, who all saw this happen?" Gohan asked himself as he immediately zeroed out the location of... every girl in the class hiding around them. Gohan sighed and started sweating slightly at the predicament he was now in. "And now, I must be going." Gohan quickly flew to the only safe haven for him; Evangeline's villa. _"She isn't going to be happy about this at all."_ Gohan thought as he entered Evangeline's home and went into the villa.

Surprise... :)


	8. Getting Ready for Doom Festival Time

Hey everybody! Here's a rather short chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint anyone that reads this.

**Chapter 7: Time to Experiment; The Laws of Time are Limitless Here**

Gohan, once he was inside Evangeline's villa, was tackle hugged by Evegaline fiercely. Gohan didn't resist her hug, as it was probably the most comfort that someone could offer him at the moment. "Thanks. I needed that a lot." Gohan returned her hug tenderly with hardly any force behind it.

"Why did you exactly need a hug for?" Evangeline asked as Evegaline kissed his neck affectionately.

"Don't be mad, but some of the other non-magic related students may or may not have seen me perform a contract on one of the more knowledgable students in that particular area." Gohan extended the truth to such a degree that it was almost a lie.

"Exactly how many of the non-magic related students saw you perform the contract?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not counting, Luna, Siesta, Montmorency, Kirche, Louise, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, who I beat into the ground, just about everybody else." Gohan rubbed the back of Evegaline's head as he motioned for her to move.

After a couple of seconds or so, Evangeline nodded and replied calmly, "You're a bothersome boy, and you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I'm well aware of that." Gohan scratched the back of his head and let loose a famous Son grin in hopes of decreasing the amount of pain he would receive later.

"Now I'm going to have to set up a limiter onto how many people can come in here at the same time, but it shouldn't be a problem, since nobody else has come in yet." Evangeline went to work on setting a limit on the amount of people allowed in at a time.

"What do you mean by contract?" Evegaline asked in an innocent tone.

"To put it quite simply, a mage is allowed to perform a single contract with a human, which gives the contractee a considerable amount of power based on the card that they get, and since Gohan is able to perform a contract without him being a mage, then he can perform multiple contracts, which also means that he would have to marry whoever he gave the contract to. To give a contract to a human, the mage would need to draw a rune inside a magic circle and kiss the recepient." Evangeline explained as she finished setting the limit to the number of people allowed in at once.

"So just a peck on the lips while inside a magic circle with a rune on it, and he'll have to marry me?" Evegaline seemed to grasp the basic concept of what she wanted to happen, instead of the power she would receive.

"Basically, yes." Evangeline nodded.

"So... Evangeline... How many people will be allowed in here at a time besides us?" Gohan laughed nervously, almost afraid to hear of what Evangeline's answer would be.

"Only one, but in order for them to enter, their hearts must be dedicated to being your partner." Evangeline answered.

Outside, Konoka, and Setsuna sneezed at the same time. "Someone must be talking about us Setsuna. Do you think it's Gohan?" Konoka asked a blushing Setsuna.

Before Setsuna could answer, a magic circle popped out of the ground with a note on the top of it. Setsuna picked the note up and read it aloud for all of the girls that were anxiously waiting, to hear, "If any of you wish to perform a contract with Gohan, then merely step into the magic circle, and it will judge your heart. If your heart is dedicated to Gohan, then the magic circle will allow you to enter the villa of Evangeline, but only one is allowed to enter at a time, and cannot be used until a full hour has passed."

"Go on Yue! This is your chance for you to tell him how you feel, your real feelings for him." Haruna dragged Yue up to the circle and pushed her inside of the circle.

"My... true feelings for Gohan?" Yue could feel her heart rate increase as the magic circle began glowing brighter and brighter, until Yue disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. A minute later, she was looking at the one she had come to be affectionate towards; Gohan. "What am I doing here?" Yue asked as Gohan slowly approached her.

"Yue... I had no idea you felt that way. How is it that you're here?" Gohan asked gently as he stood in front of her; there was no sigh of Evangeline, Evegaline, Chachamaru, or Chao to be seen.

"I don't know, but... as for my feelings for you." Yue whispered the last part, so that Gohan couldn't hear, but he motioned for her to continue, "I think I might like you... a lot."

"What do you mean by that? Like me a..." Gohan didn't finish his sentence as Yue brought him in for a deep kiss that lasted for almost a whole two minutes before Yue pulled away, blushing deeply. "Y-Yue? You do know that you need to be inside a magic circle for the contract to work, don't you?" Gohan chuckled slightly as Yue now noticed her mistake quickly.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I guess I got ahead of myself a little. Will you draw a magic circle for me?" Yue asked politely.

"Right. Of course." Gohan drew a magic circle with a rune for knowledge inside of it, "Please step inside the magic circle please."

Yue did as instructed, and stepped into the magic circle. When she did, Gohan did also, and the magic circle lit up around them, making them warm. "Gohan, is this warm feeling natural inside the magic circle?" Yue asked as Gohan held her close to him.

"Of course it is. Are you ready?" Gohan asked, and he received a slow nod. "Okay, then here it goes." Gohan leaned forward, as did Yue. When their lips met, a large flash of light entered the area, which meant that the contract was a success.

Yue and Gohan pulled back slowly a second later as a glowing card started coming out of the ground inside the magic circle. With a little hesitation, Yue grabbed the card, and she asked, "Is that it? It doesn't seem impressive at all."

"Just say adeat, and you can train your new ability." Gohan smiled at her.

"Okay... adeat." Yue was surround by a bright light, and her appearance changed completely; she was now wearing a black dress that covered her from neck to legs. In her hand, where the card was, a black book had taken its place. It was a book of magical knowledge. "Gohan... I shall get to practice now."

"Okay then. Make sure you learn a lot." Gohan walked into a room in the center of the villa, where Evangeline, Evegaline, Chachamaru, and Chao were waiting for him. Each of them, except Chachamaru, were scantily clothed. Evegaline was wearing a purple silk robe, and she had somehow managed to change her form from looking like a demon to looking like a normal girl. Gohan was now a little confused because now Evegaline and Evangeline were impossible to tell apart, almost as if they were sisters or something. To make matters worse, Evangeline was wearing the same purple silk robe that Evegaline wore. Chachamaru wore a maid's outfit that had no back to it, which was easily able to be taken off by pulling a single string that held it together, and Chao wore a somewhat revealing chinese dress; it was purple in color and it had a diamond shape cut out from the chest area, which barely showed clevage at all, and the dress had two cuts with one on the thigh area on each side. "Why are you four dressed like that?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"We wanted to know what you thought of them." Evegaline bounded up to Gohan with a smile on her face.

"We also wanted to look our best for you Gohan." Chao tackle hugged Gohan to the ground.

At the moment that Chao was laying on top of Gohan, Yue walked in the place where Gohan and the others were asking, "Gohan! Could you help me... What's going on here? Why is Chao here? Why are there two Evangeline's? Why is Chachamaru here? Well that last question is self explanatory, but I still expect an answer from you Gohan."

"Oh hi Yue! You must have come here for a contract also." Chao giggled to herself as she got off of Gohan. She then explained with indifference in her voice, which made it hard to tell if she was lying or not, "This Evangeline look alike is Evegaline; she's Evangeline's twin sister. This is Evangeline's villa, so naturally, Evangeline would be here too. I'm here because I was invited for tea with Evangeline and her sister. Chachamaru was just on her way to make tea, when I tripped and landed on Gohan by accident."

"Okay then." Yue waited until Chao was up and off of Gohan, and she waited until he stood up too before she asked, "I have some concerns for next week, which also happens to be the Mahora Festival. Shouldn't we get to work on ideas as to what we should be doing?"

"That's right! I almost forgot about that. I'm going to have to put everything else on hold, until the festival, and that means no more contracts, until after we've properly prepared." Gohan scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah, but we still have twenty three hours and forty nine minutes to train, so let's not waste this opportunity."

_And so they trained, and helped Yue with her artifact for twenty three hours __and forty seven minutes..._

"Come on Gohan! Will you quit stuffing your face and come on!? We only have a minute or so before we go back." Evangeline shouted as Gohan came out of the center of the villa with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That's not fair. I haven't had anything to eat in several hours." Gohan whined as he caught up with them.

"No; you eating everything in my villa. That's not fair." Evangeline sighed as the magic circle lit up brightly.

Everyone stepped in it at once, and they disappeared from the villa. As Gohan and everyone else appeared in front of the fountain, Gohan was tackled by an impatient Konoka, which caught the attention of everyone there as she hugged him while saying, "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!"

"Thanks for your concern Konoka." Gohan stood up then announced for all of the students and Negi to hear, "We've got to get ready for the Mahora Festival, so we need some ideas as to what we're going to do this year."

Almost instantly, Gohan was bombarded with dozens of ideas from the class.

Remember to leave reviews, and/or ideas as to what the theme for the class should be. I'll post the next chapter when I've gotten at least 7+ reviews about it. Also remember that any and all comments will be taken into consideration, and all flames will be used to start my fireplace.


	9. Festival Start: Day 1 Round 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a couple of days, but I've been busy working on stuff. Anyways... I made somewhat of an attempt to actually put a fight sequence in this chapter, so let me know how you think I did, so I can correct my mistakes and make them better in the future. Without further ado...**

**Chapter 8: Prepare Yourself; the Festival Starts**

**Day 1: Round 1**

_Timeskip to the first day of festival; Monday_

Gohan stood at the back of a huge crowd, feeling happy and sad at the same time. He closed his eyes as he remembered the events during the planning stage...

_Flashback one day:_

_ Gohan was helping everyone start setting up the theme for their class, but he was called to Konoemon's office for something. "What was it that you called me in for?" Gohan asked as he noticed that Negi and all of the mages of the school were gathered in one location._

_ "I have called you in here, because you are the only magically aware non-mage here, and I expect you to follow some rules." Konoemon explained as several mages looked over at Gohan and Konoemon continued, "First of all, you know the legend about the giant tree?"_

_ "I've heard rumors in my class that anyone that makes a declaration of love at one of six spots, then the wish will be granted. That isn't true though, isn't it?" Gohan asked as all eyes turned to Konoemon as if they wondered about the same thing._

_ "I'm afraid that the rumor you were talking about is true. Throughout the years, seemingly impossible confessions made by students and teachers have been made with a success rate of seventy nine percent. Somehow, the tree has begun to leak magic to each of the six confession spots, and the rate will rise to a high of one hundred and twenty percent, so even the slightest hint of a confession, and any one of us would be bound to whoever made the confession. The task that I'm assigning all of you is that you need to stop the confessions out of the six spots. Everyone, except for Gohan, is dismissed." _

_ After it seemed like everybody left, Gohan asked, "What did you need me to stay behind for?"_

_ "As you may already know," Konoemon looked at Gohan with a small smile on his face, "several or many of your students have gained new respects and ways that they idolize you, but I want you to be aware of your surroundings at all costs, in case any of them decide to confess to you. Your mother also called a day or so ago, and she wanted me to let you know that you have to call her right away."_

_ Gohan immediately dashed for the nearest phone and dialed his mom's number. After the third ring, Chi-Chi answered the phone, "Hi Gohan! How have you been?"_

_ "Hi mom. I've been fine. I've had a lot of work to do lately, so I'm sorry I couldn't call any sooner." Gohan responded nervously._

_ "That's fine, but I am coming over sometime in the next day or so to see how your progress is going." Chi-Chi smiled as she spoke over the phone._

_ "Okay mom. I've got to go now. I have to help with a huge project." Gohan quickly spoke._

_ "Bye Gohan." Chi-Chi said before she hung up the phone._

_ Gohan hung up the phone and cried anime tears._

_ End Flashback_

"So I've got to stop confessions before they happen, but how will I be able to stop it before it happens?" Gohan asked himself as a figure approached him from behind.

"Hey Gohan!" Chao jumped on Gohan's back and sat on his shoulders, "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Gohan asked as Chao handed him a small device that looked almost like a small pocketwatch. "I have a feeling that this isn't anything that it looks like." Gohan speculated.

"It's a fully functional time machine. The amount of magic that you put into it depends on how far back in time it sends you, but it can only send you back in time during the festival." Chao explained as Gohan held it in his right hand.

"It's awesome! Thanks a lot! I'm sure it will help when I need to use it." Gohan thanked her as seven jets flew high in the air and released different colors of smoke from it.

"No problem. I can tell that you're going to have your hands full." Chao climbed off his back and trotted away.

"Okay... I don't know what that was all about, but I'm glad that she gave me this time machine. I wonder if it even works." Gohan stared at the time machine in wonder. "I guess I could find out at the end of the day." Gohan shrugged and put the portable time machine in his pocket.

"What time machine are you talking about sensei?" Asuna asked as she had overheard Gohan talking to himself.

"Time machine? No, I said that this watch is a very well timed machine." Gohan replied nervously as he hoped Asuna hadn't heard all of what he said the first time.

Unfortunately for Gohan, Asuna heard every word he had said. "That's not what you said and you know it. You said **time machine**. I didn't hear you say anything different. Out with it." Asuna demanded.

"Okay. You got me. I did say time machine." Gohan surrendered as he showed Asuna the time machine that looked like a pocketwatch.

"I knew I'd find you here." Evangeline pulled Gohan away from Asuna after noticing the time machine in his hand. "We need to get started on our day together. You promised, remember?" Evangeline ran off with Gohan being dragged behind her.

"I remember. Where are we going?" Gohan asked as he turned himself around and started hopping then running to stay by Evangeline's side.

"To show off my partner for the tournament of course." Evangeline stopped. Gohan stopped at the same time, only to notice that they were in a ring of some kind.

"Are we in a ring?" Gohan asked as he realized they were actually inside a ring for fighting; the tournament ring.

"That's right; now show your audience some of your fighting moves and strength, but make sure your attacks are actually visible." Evangeline whispered. Gohan got started on his extrenously boring task of showing a group of people some of his attacks.

_Back at the Son household..._

Goten was on a scavenger hunt for Chi-Chi; he had to look in Gohan's room for an indication as to where Gohan was teaching at. Goten searched high and low for whatever it was he had to find; he flipped Gohan's mattress over, tossed Gohan's training gear out of his dresser as well as the remainder of Gohan's clothes, and Goten pulled the drawers out of Gohan's desk before noticing a flyer sitting untouched on Gohan's desk.

Goten picked the flyer up and read it. He then ran downstairs yelling, "Mom! Mom! I found it!"

"Good job Goten! Now we can go visit Gohan!" Chi-Chi smiled as she stood outside.

"You do know that I could track his power level and fly us there right?" Goten asked as he stepped outside.

"No, that's okay. We're flying there using a hover car that Bulma let me have; you just point me in Gohan's direction, okay?" Chi-Chi asked as she pressed the top of a capsule and tossed it; a second later, a cloud of smoke engulfed the area where Chi-Chi had thrown the capsule and revealed a silver hover car that had some green graffiti on it, courtesy of Trunks. Chi-Chi got in the hover car and called out to Goten, "Come on Goten! We don't want to be late seeing your brother, do you?"

"Coming mom!" Goten started running towards the hover car then stopped. He then thought to himself, _"I should put this up, so Trunks knows where I'm going to be."_ After putting the flyer in front of the door, Goten ran back and got into the hover car. Chi-Chi then took off with Goten sitting in the back seat.

Thirty minutes after Chi-Chi left with Goten, a yellow jet copter landed at the Son household, and Videl stepped out of it with a sigh, "What does Gohan think he's doing, dropping out of school for no reason? When I find him, I'm going to give him a talk he'll never forget." As Videl walked toward the front door, she noticed a flyer to the Mahora Festival, and she picked it up and read it to herself. After reading the flyer for a couple of minutes, Videl turned the flyer over and smiled up to the sky, "It looks like someone wants to be found, if a hand written note with the exact coordinates of this Mahora Festival is on the back. Now I've got a clue as to where Gohan is going to be." Videl ran back to her jet copter and took off at twice the speed that Chi-Chi was going in her hover car with Goten inside it also.

_Back with Gohan..._

Gohan finished showing the crowd of people his many visible, physical attacks, and when he walked away from the gawking crowd, Evangeline quickly caught up to him and asked, "You feeling hungry yet Gohan?"

"I'm starving; I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Gohan spoke as his stomach growled loudly at the mention of the food he was imagining of inhaling.

"Come on then; follow me. I know of a good place where we can eat during the festival." Evangeline pulled Gohan with her in a search of food.

"Where are the others, if you don't mind me asking?" Gohan asked as he could smell the distinct flavor of pork buns and miso soup.

"Everyone is at their stations, and I had Evegaline take my spot in the classroom." Evangeline snickered to herself as they sat down at a table that was in front of a clean, flat steel grill.

"Hey there you two! What will you have?" Chao asked while dressed in a white chef's uniform.

"You work this stand by yourself Chao?" Gohan asked as he was completely amazed by this turn of events.

"No; the others went on their breaks while I'm here for the morning." Chao spoke truthfully.

"I'll have a pork bun and a bowl of miso soup then." Gohan smiled in embarrassment as his stomach growled again.

"Same here." Evangeline spoke up, making sure she was included in the conversation too.

"Okay then; this shouldn't take long." Chao quickly got their food, and she was back within a minute with the pork buns and miso soup, "Here you go Gohan, and here's yours Evangeline."

"Thanks Chao." Gohan thanked her as he began to eat slower than normal.

"What's wrong Gohan? You're eating slower than normal." Evangeline speculated as Gohan was eating so slow that it almost seemed as if he was getting sick of eating food.

"It could be the hormones in your body that are changing the way you act and the way you eat." Chao suggested.

Gohan mulled the thought over in his head for a couple of minutes, _"I don't know what's been getting into me lately. I'm getting more aggressive, I'm sleepy some of the time, which is more often than not. Could it be that I need way to consume my unnatural desire for battle. It __**has**__ been a while since I defeated Cell... Could I possibly want another challenge that is stronger than Cell?"_ After a couple of moments of thinking to himself, Gohan concluded, "It is likely that my hormones are affecting my habits and eating as of late. I guess I'll get my chance to figure them out later."

"Okay. Now that that's decided, let's go have some more fun." Evangeline stood from her seat and prepared to leave.

"I haven't finished eating yet." Gohan whined.

Evangeline sighed before answering, "Okay. Just hurry up and eat."

"Okay." Gohan responded as he ate the pork bun and miso in a matter of seconds. He then stood up and stretched, "Thank you for the meal Chao."

"Bye Gohan! Make sure you come back to visit soon!" Chao shouted as Gohan and Evangeline disappeared from her sight.

"Let's go on that." Evangeline pointed to a ferris wheel.

"Actually... I know something else that we can do that's more entertaining." Gohan showed Evangeline two tickets.

"Where exactly did those come from?" Evangeline asked, and judging by the borderline smirk on her face, Gohan knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"It all started..." Gohan started telling Evangeline about what happened yesterday.

_Flashback to yesterday when Gohan started walking back from Konoemon's office..._

_ Gohan noticed several decorations outside, so he decided to go check to see what was happening. When he got outside, Gohan was amazed at what he saw; there was a giant arch that towered above the school, and several floats drove by. When Gohan was done gawking at some of the floats, a familiar figure jumped from a float and landed in front of Gohan. "Here." Zazie held out two tickets to what looked like a circus._

_ "Thanks. I'll be sure to stop by." Gohan smiled, and Zazie cartwheeled back to the float she had jumped from before._

_ End Flashback..._

"...and that's how it happened." Gohan finished with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, but when we're done watching that, then we're going to practice our team skills, so our attacks will be more coordinated. We don't want to be running into each other while we fight, right?" Evangeline asked as she and Gohan started walking towards a giant circus tent.

When Gohan and Evangeline at the entrance, Gohan gave the person the two tickets, and they were allowed to go inside. Once inside, Gohan and Evangeline found a seat, then they waited for ten minutes. After the wait, the circus sprang to life as several gymnasts and acrobats flipped on the ground, while one in particular, Zazie, did a flip from a high wire that was sixty feet above the ground, and after doing a front flip, she landed on the high wire again.

After the show was over, Gohan and Evangeline stood outside as they were slightly pleased. "Thank you for coming to the show Gohan; Evangeline." Zazie smiled slightly as she came out of the tent.

"It's no problem. We were glad to go. It was amazing!" Gohan smiled widely as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you two for coming. I hope to see you two at the next one." Zazie handed Gohan another two tickets.

"We will, now come on Gohan! We need to start training!" Evangeline dragged Gohan away as he waved at Zazie with his free hand.

_In an area close to the forest surrounding Mahora Academy..._

"I'll go back to the festival to make sure that nobody else interferes with your personal training, so you workout for a bit, then go to my villa, so we can work on our teamwork." Evangeline dumped Gohan inside an abandoned building that was long since forgotten about since the founding of Mahora.

"Okay. See you in a couple of hours." Gohan stood up and started stretching.

_Several hours later..._

Gohan stood in a clean ring, and the remnants of the roof stood to the side of him. Gohan looked around to see that the sun was setting. "What's going to happen now?" Gohan looked at a particular spot on the ground as there was a flash of green, and out of the flash of green was a highly irritated Bojack.

"Who is this brat?" Bojack looked down at Gohan. "My underlings were supposed to meet me at the Universal Grand Tournament that was to take place in a year. How in the world am I here, when I should be resting before going to destroy the Earth?" Bojack was furious at this point.

Gohan laughed loudly before he answered, "It all started close to a year ago..."

_Flashback eight months..._

_ Gohan was on a getaway trip... from his mom and home, but mostly his mom. She made him write an hour long presentation on the molecular theory of an atom, so he started working on his presentation, but as soon as she left the house to go grocery shopping, Gohan, in one of his fits of frustration, took off while picking up the dragon ball radar that his dad left collecting dust. _

_ "I hope this works..." Gohan spoke to himself as he slowly pushed the button, and seven light yellow blips showed up on the dragon radar. "Yes! This will be perfect!" Gohan fist pumped in excitement as he headed for the location of the nearest dragon ball..._

_ End Flashback..._

"To save you the trouble, I'm going to skip ahead to where I made my first wish." Gohan bluntly stated as he started off again...

_Flashback to the same time as before..._

_ Gohan had all seven dragon balls gathered in one area. He raised his hands in front of the dragon balls as he spoke, "Rise Eternal Dragon and grant me my wishes."_

_ The sky turned dark, and the seven dragon balls began glowing. After a couple of seconds, a gigantic dragon appeared from the center of the dragon balls and spoke, "Speak. Speak your wishes."_

_ "I wish that any problems that anyone would want to cause for Earth would be sent directly to me, only if they are of a fighting related nature, but only when I've completed an important task for someone." Gohan shouted to the dragon._

_ The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed a brighter before it spoke in the same deep voice it always had, "Your wish has been granted. You have one more wish."_

_ "I'm done with my wishes this time. You can go." Gohan responded, and the dragon balls rose up and scattered to different sections of the world._

_ End Flashback..._

"Why exactly did you tell me that?" Bojack looked like his head was going to explode when he was told exactly what Gohan had wished for.

"For two reasons; for one, I had to be really specific about the wish because if I had left out the last part about it being of a fighting related nature, then I could have gotten random visits from who knows what, and two; it's not like you're going to live long enough to see them, so without further ado, get ready because I'm going to kill you." Gohan spoke in a serious voice the whole time.

Bojack let out a deafening roar as he started charging his energy up, but he wasn't strong enough to elevate to his strongest form, so he rushed Gohan after powering up. As he raised his fist and brought it on top of Gohan's head, Gohan swatted the fist to the side and kicked Bojack in the side of the head, which knocked some blood out of his mouth as he dropped to a knee then stood up again, "You're not going to get away with this you little brat!"

Gohan could feel the ground shaking, and some rocks rose into the air. Gohan felt Bojack's power level raise. When Bojack was now in his powered up form and Gohan looked back up at him, "Is that it? Your power level is hardly above mine, and I haven't begun to fight seriously."

"Ha! Your power level is nothing compared to mine, so give up while you can! Too late!" Bojack fazed out and attempted to hit Gohan in the back of the head with both fists raised above his head, and surprisingly, the attack connected, which sent Gohan into a deep crater.

"I guess I should take this seriously as well then." Gohan climbed out of the crater with a bump on the back of his head and a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth as he started to power up. In a flash of golden light, Gohan's hair spiked upwards somewhat lazily and turned a golden color, while his eyes turned a teal color. With a golden aura emanating from him, Gohan smiled slightly, "Is that the best you've got?"

Without any warning, Bojack rushed forward with a large ball of green ki behind him. Gohan took a familiar stance and cupped his hands together as Bojack spoke as he rose into the air, "Prepare to die!"

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Gohan charged an attack his father was known well for as Bojack threw a giant ball of ki at Gohan. When Gohan's ki threatened to burn his skin, he launched it at once with the final word, "HAAAA!"

The two attacks collided, and it seemed that Bojack was going to win with the extra kiai blasts he put into the attack. It seemed to be working as it pushed Gohan knee deep into the ground, but it only served as a means for Gohan to not be moved any further, and the attack rapidly shot back at Bojack, along with the kamehameha wave. Needless to say, Bojack, or most of him, was instantly disintegrated, and all that remained was his head that held a state of shock.

"At least I got that out of my system." Gohan sighed heavily as he felt like a giant weight lifted off of his shoulders, however, a new question popped into his head as he started to wonder, "How many people saw that?"

After the attack faded from the sky that had captured everyone's attention as Gohan stood in the abandoned building as it was dark outside, a familiar voice called out to him, "You thought you could escape from me, didn't you?"

** Who do you think called out to Gohan? Give me your thoughts as to who it is, as it may or may not affect as to what is going to happen next chapter. Sorry about all of the flashbacks, but I had to make it clear about the reasoning behind Gohan's actions. Remember to R/R!**


	10. Day 1 Round 2 Part 1

**Hey pplz! Sorry for the long wait. It took me some time to figure out what to do with this chapter, so let me know what you think. Remember, all good comments will be appreciated and flames will be used to light my fireplace.**

_Previously..._

After the attack faded from the sky that had captured everyone's attention as Gohan stood in the abandoned building as it was dark outside, a familiar voice called out to him, "You thought you could escape from me, didn't you?"

**Chapter 9: Day One Ends, and Begins Again?**

"Hi there Videl! What are you doing on this pleasant evening?" Gohan asked as he quickly punted Bojack's head away as hard as he could like a football.

"Just worrying over the one person that didn't notice me. What are you doing, kicking big rocks around for?" Videl asked with a seriousness plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you. I didn't realize that you felt that way, considering that we only knew each other for a day or so." Gohan met Videl's serious gaze with a confused look.

"It's okay Gohan! I'll forgive you, if you take me out to dinner!" A new voice that was instantly recognized as Erasa's, came from the right of Gohan, and he was tackled to the ground.

"You're here too? What in the world happened?" Gohan asked as he struggled to sit up, or at least pretended to, so he could make his act innocent enough for Videl to believe.

"I was almost here before I realized I had a passenger snoring lightly in the back of my jet copter..." Videl's attention went over to her bubbly friend that remained latched to Gohan.

"I almost hate to ask, but will you let go of me?" Gohan looked at Erasa with a pleading look on his face.

"Mmmmmm... nope!" Erasa replied as she snuggled further and further into Gohan's clothing.

"It seems that you have no choice Gohan; you're going to have to take us to dinner, or she won't let go of you." Videl looked at them both with a barely visible smirk.

Gohan let out a long sigh, "Fine. I'll take you both, if you let me go."

"Where are we going to go then Gohan?" Erasa asked as she let go of Gohan, and she stood up.

"You'll both see. Now let's go." Gohan started walking back towards the festival with Erasa and Videl following shortly after him.

After a little bit of walking, Gohan led Videl and Erasa to the stand he was at earlier in the day, but Chao wasn't there; instead there was a happily cooking Satsuki Yotsuba. "Hi Gohan-sensei. Would you like something to eat?" Satsuki smiled as she was constantly making a lot of food, and there was an incredible lack of customers because it was approaching bedtime.

"That's a lot of food. Who's it for?" Gohan asked as he was practically drooling at the amount of food. Videl and Erasa ordered their food while Gohan was staring at the food with a vengeance.

"It's for you. Chao told me to make some food in advance because she told me that you would be stopping by." Satsuki smiled as she put some of the heaps of food in to multiple plates, and she set them in front of Gohan.

"Thank you Satsuki! You're a wonderful person!" Gohan cried anime tears as he ate rapidly.

"No... problem at all." Satsuki, Videl, and Erasa watched as ten bowls of food disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"What? What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he swallowed one more mouth full of food.

"How are you able to eat all of that food?" Videl asked the question that seemed to be on their minds.

"I have an unusually high metabolism, so I have to eat a lot, or else I'd be as skinny as a toothpick." Gohan chuckled to himself as he only told a partial truth; he did indeed have a high metabolism, but that was only because he was half saiyan.

"Okay. That seems to be a satisfactory answer for me, so I'll drop the case for now. Erasa and I have got to go get ready for tomorrow." Videl and Erasa stood up as they finished eating.

"See you latet then, I guess." Gohan waved as Videl and Erasa walked away a little too fast for comfort. He then turned to Satsuki and asked, "Thank you Satsuki. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Not that I can think of, but Chao told me to tell you that 'there's still more to do before the day is done' so I thought you should know that." Satsuki smiled, and Gohan paid for the food and he stood up.

"Thank you Satsuki. I've got to go see what I can do before the day is through." Gohan replied as he started walking away. Gohan walked to a secluded spot before pulling out the time machine that Chao had given him earlier in the day. He opened it and ran a decent amount of magic through it before he disappeared in a bright light.

**Round 2:**

Gohan appeared in a familiar place, and he realized where he was as it was now daylight outside; he was next to the festival grounds. "Now what could I be doing? I could go help the class." Gohan spoke to himself. He nodded in reassurance and he started walking to class 3A. Gohan sighed as he walked to Class 3A's jungle café.

When he got near the entrance, he was immediately greeted by Ayaka and Evegaline. "Thanks for coming to help us Gohan!" Ayaka and Evegaline squealed at the same time.

"It's no problem, really." Gohan chuckled in embarrassment at the attention he was getting.

"Come inside. We have an outfit for you to wear." Ayaka and Evegaline dragged Gohan into the classroom.

_A quick change later..._

Gohan was climbing on some decorations that looked like vines, and it was like climbing a rock wall... hanging by the ceiling. "Ook eek!" Gohan imitated the sounds of a monkey as he had been forced to wear a monkey suit, but it seemed somewhat suitable, since he removed the fake tail so his tail that had been wrapped around his waist could hang freely. Gohan almost fell, as someone grabbed Gohan's tail; Gohan's body dropped, but he surprisingly managed to stay attached to the ceiling because his feet were hanging from the vines that hung from it. "Is there something you wanted?" Gohan's pained face almost turned a bright red color, as he was a couple of inches away from Konoka.

"That's so cute! It's almost like a bell that you ring when you arrive at a hotel, with someone close by to answer, but it's with a tail." Konoka chuckled to herself quietly while Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so; is there something that you needed?" Gohan asked, which caused Konoka's face to turn a bright red as if she were thinking about other things.

Konoka quickly calmed herself down and asked, "Would you mind if we went out during our break?"

"Sure, I guess." Gohan smiled, and Konoka smiled back before going back to taking the orders of other people that came into the classroom, while she was wearing a maid's outfit.

_"I wish people wouldn't pull on my tail to get my attention..."_ Gohan thought to himself as he resumed his previous actions, only to be stopped a couple seconds later with a sharp tug to his tail, which caused him to fall completely. After rubbing his head and his now sore tail, Gohan looked at an irritated Asuna. "Is there something I could do for you Asuna?" Gohan asked as he stood up, making sure to check that his tail was still intact.

"Don't forget that you still owe me an explanation... and a date." Asuna finished with a small voice, but Gohan heard every word.

"Don't worry about it. I remember. I'll meet you at two okay?" Gohan smiled as he jumped to the ceiling with ease.

"Fine; meet me outside when you're done." Asuna walked out; she seemed to be fuming about something, but Gohan couldn't tell. He didn't know a lot about girls, so he shrugged the thought off and got back to work.

_Timeskip: one hour_

Gohan smiled as he was finally allowed to go to have some fun at the festival. The time was noon, and he was walking next to an excited Konoka. _"She seems to be really happy about something. I wonder what it is?"_ Gohan asked himself as he was oblivious to his surroundings. He noticed that Konoka was leaning on him, so he smiled at the kind gesture. "Where do you want to go first?" Gohan asked as he waited for a response from the reddening Konoka.

"Could you win me one of those?" Konoka pointed at a large, plush, stuffed heart shaped pillow.

"S-sure." Gohan almost blushed at what Konoka was indicating to. He walked up to the stand; it was a classic game where you had to throw a ball or two to knock down five or six stacked bottles. If you knocked all six down, then the prize was an extra large prize, and so on downwards. Gohan paid the vendor, and he was handed a ball. Gohan looked in concentration at the stack of bottles before him, while Konoka was looking amazedly at Gohan; She thought he was trying to figure out the best way to knock the bottles down, but Gohan was really thinking about how to knock them down without destroying them and the tent in the process. Gohan had an idea, and he tossed the ball underhanded towards the bottles, but unfortunately for Gohan, a couple of bottles shattered upon impact, while the rest fell to the ground shortly afterwards. "I guess I get a prize, don't I?" Gohan asked the vendor, who sweatdropped at the sight of a couple of broken bottles and some cracked bottles. "Do I get a prize then?" Gohan asked, and the vendor nodded dumbly. Gohan plucked the heart shaped pillow from its hanging confinement, and Gohan handed it to Konoka, "Here you go."

Konoka blushed as she hugged the heart shaped pillow close to her body, "Thanks."

"Is there anything else you wanted to do?" Gohan asked as he started walking.

"How about we walk for a little bit?" Konoka suggested as she hoped the walking around would give her a chance for her to think about what she really wanted to say for a while now.

"Okay then." Gohan walked slower to match Konoka's strides as they walked throughout the festival.

Konoka let out a sigh of relief as she started to think to herself, _"How would I be able to tell him how I feel? Where should I tell him?"_ After a couple of minutes of thinking to herself, she got the courage to ask, "Gohan, can I ask you something important?"

"Okay... What is it that you wanted to ask?" Gohan asked as he and Konoka stopped walking, and the magic tree started glowing brighter. Gohan noticed this and he looked around frantically while thinking, _"There's a confession that's going to happen? Who is it? Who?"_

"Do you like... me?" Konoka asked as it seemed like the sun was bouncing off of her eyes.

"Yeah. You're a nice person. Why do you ask?" Gohan asked as he kept his attention focused on her and that's when he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, as well as the acceleration of her heart rate. _"Is she trying to confess to m-me?"_ Gohan thought to himself as she looked at him with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Well... it's just that I want you to do something for me." Konoka smiled as her face reddened by the second.

"What is it you want me to do?" Gohan asked as Konoka's face was as red as a tomato.

"I want you to..." Konoka never got to finish as a flash of bright light distracted the two for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry Konoka, I'll be right back. I need to take care of something really quickly." Gohan took off in the air in a hurry, oblivious to the stares he was receiving, especially from an excited Konoka. "That's the direction where Negi went patrolling. Why did his power increase so suddenly?" Gohan asked as he arrived at the scene; Negi was standing as he was facing a hooded figure, and standing behind Negi were Asuna and Setsuna. "What is going on here?" Gohan asked as he decended from the sky and landed on the ground several feet away from the hooded figure.

"He was threatening to beat us, if we didn't tell him where someone named 'Kakkarot' was." Asuna stood in a fighting stance as she was preparing to attack the hooded figure.

"Wait!" Gohan used his inhuman speed to get in between Negi and the hooded figure, "Kakkarot... That's my father's saiyan name, but here on Earth, his name is Goku. How do you know of him?"

"That's an easy question. The reason is..." The hooded figure pulled back his hood.

**Cliffhanger... **

**Who is the hooded figure? How does he know of Goku? To be continued in the next chapter.**


	11. Day 1 Round 2 (Part 2)

**Sorry it took me so long; I had writer's block. I hope everyone's satisfied with this chapter.**

_Last time:_

"Wait!" Gohan used his inhuman speed to get in between Negi and the hooded figure, "Kakkarot... That's my father's saiyan name, but here on Earth, his name is Goku. How do you know of him?"

"That's an easy question. The reason is..." The hooded figure pulled back his hood.

"Why do you look exactly like my dad?" Gohan asked as the now visible figure plainly stood out with all similar physical features as Goku did, but his face and body were littered with many battle scars, and he had a red bandana like thing over his head, and he had green and black saiyan armor on.

"This Goku, as you call him, is my son; I suppose that since you claim to be his son, that makes you my grandson. My name is Bardock." The now revealed Bardock introduced himself. "Where's the proof of your saiyan heritage young one?" Bardock asked as his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and waved in front of everyone.

"Right here." Gohan responded as he showed everyone his saiyan tail.

"How do you have a tail?" Negi asked as Gohan waved his tail in front of himself in a similar manner.

"I guess that you could say in a way that... I'm not... one hundred percent human." Gohan hesitated before speaking as he turned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So that tail is actually attached to your body?" Asuna asked in amazement.

"Yeah, and when someone pulls on it, I lose all of my strength." Gohan admitted.

"So that means..." Setsuna started speaking.

"I'm incredibly sorry Gohan. I had no idea that I pulled on your tail, but I didn't know about it earlier." Asuna apologized.

"It's nice to see someone caring about your well being. She's going to make a fine mate." Bardock placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan's face turned red in embarrassment, "Sorry! I got to get going! See ya in an hour Asuna!"

Gohan took off quickly. Asuna's face was lit up in embarrassment as well as she walked away fuming with Setsuna trying to calm her down. Negi remained in front of Bardock as he had to ask, "What exactly is Gohan and what were you talking about mate?"

"Gohan, as well as his father and I, are part of a race of war like beings called saiyans. Saiyans are allowed to have several mates or life partners, depending on personal achievement and power level." Bardock explained in simple terms.

"That's good to know. Thanks for letting me know." Negi thanked Bardock and continued to patrol around for couples and/or people that were confessing.

"I hope he'll forgive me for what I'm going to do." Bardock talked to himself as he flew off in a random direction.

A few seconds later, Gohan landed in front of Konoka, who was waiting patiently for Gohan, and he asked as he apologized, "I'm sorry. I had to go leave for a bit. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Kiss me." Konoka suggested as she wrapped her arms around Gohan and hugged him gently as the magic tree grew brighter and sent a beam of magic energy at Gohan.

Gohan looked down at Konoka, not being able to control his own actions, and asked, "What kind of kiss do you want?"

"Just a regular, passionate kiss." Konoka replied cheerfully as she smiled up at Gohan.

"Your wish is my command." Gohan replied as the magic of the tree forced him to smile and lean towards her.

Since there was nobody to stop them, Konoka's lips met Gohan's halfway, and the two engaged in a somewhat forced lip lock with Gohan's tongue exploring the cavernous space in Konoka's mouth, and vice versa. After the kiss ended, they pulled back, leaving a small trail of saliva that connected to both of their mouths, and Konoka thanked Gohan as he returned to normal, "Thanks for doing that with me. I hope we'll be able to do that again soon."

Gohan's face turned a deep red color as the memories of what had been done flooded back into his memory. He responded, "Sure. Thanks for taking the time to see me."

"Any time. If given the chance, I'd like to do it again." Konoka smiled as Gohan took a step to the side and turned sideways.

"I'd l-l-love to." Gohan stuttered a little bit as he looked around and noticed that he had drawn somewhat of a crowd, not one that was too big or too small, but one made up of Class 3A.

Konoka turned to see the rest of her classmates as well. She spoke in a nervous voice, "Did everybody see that?" Class 3A nodded. "Well... this is a little embarrassing. I wasn't planning for this to happen." Konoka turned slightly red and looked to where Gohan was standing; a puff of smoke floated where he stood.

Then began the race to catch Gohan... Gohan ran a little faster than humanly possible, but he turned around and ran faster when he saw Asuna quickly gaining speed on him. When Gohan was out of sight, he turned a corner and jumped into an empty dumpster that was nearby. After taking a sigh of relief, Gohan turned to survey his surroundings; nothing out of the ordinary, except for two people in the dark green dumpster. Wait a minute... Who was in there with him? Gohan quickly looked in the middle to see Negi slightly crouched. "Here Gohan; take one of these." Negi handed Gohan a large, round red pill of some kind.

Without hesitation, Gohan opened his mouth and ate the pill. As soon as he did, his body shrunk, and he was now in the clothing that he wore when he fought in the Cell games. He was now ten years old again. "Negi! What did that pill do exactly?" Gohan asked as he looked at his ten year old body.

"It hid you by making you young. Glad I thought of it huh?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. At least I won't draw attention this way." Gohan responded in his ten year old voice, and he climbed out. "Thanks Negi. I owe you one." Gohan thanked Negi after he vaulted out of the dumpster easily. Gohan waited until it looked like all of Class 3A had passed before he let out a huge sigh, "At least nobody knows this is me. Now to be on the safe side..." Gohan grunted a little as he effortlessly transformed into a super saiyan, "There. Nobody will be able to recognize me now."

Gohan stepped out into the open and he started walking. To anybody, he was a weird kid with golden hair and teal eyes, wearing strange clothing, but as Gohan walked, he noticed that some people were giving him weird looks, as if they had seen him from somewhere. Gohan ignored the looks he was getting, and he kept walking, not knowing that he was broadcasted on national television as the Delivery Boy as some called him. Some even considered him a legend for being able to fight Cell somewhat fairly, even though he was only ten, but they were unaware of his true power because the video camera feedback was cut off before he transformed and wiped the floor with Cell. Gohan looked behind him after a while of walking, and he saw a crowd of people following him for one reason or another. "Gee. I don't think these people are playing. I'd better pick up the pace." Gohan spoke to himself before running away in a quick burst of speed. After Gohan found a nice quiet spot to rest, he suddenly found himself cornered by the one person that almost everybody on campus feared because of the many things she was capable of doing to anybody, Kazumi. "Hi there! Is there anything I can do for you miss?" Gohan asked as he did his best to pretend to not know her.

"Actually you can, Delivery Boy, or should I say Gohan? It took me a month of questioning and cross referencing, but all of the clues I found pointed to you. I knew that there was something special about you, so I looked for similar signs of your whereabouts ever since the Cell Games ended. You were the one story I could not inform the media about, unless you like being interviewed every waking moment of your life, but you look nothing of the sort. I'm willing to let this go, if you are willing to do something for my client." Kazumi suggested.

Gohan was taken aback by what Kazumi had said. He took a moment to process this information, then he responded, "Okay. Fine. What would I have to do for your client?"

"It's a date." Kazumi replied simply.

"Oh is that all?" Gohan asked, almost a little shocked. He regained his composure and asked, "Who is your client?"

"Actually, it's two clients; Fuka and Fumika. They didn't have the nerve to approach and ask you directly, so here I am, asking you for them." Kazumi answered truthfully.

"Okay then, where are they?" Gohan gave an eye smile as he pretended to look around, but after a couple of seconds, he felt weights attach themselves to both sides of his arms. "There you two are. I guess we have a date then, right?" Gohan asked as Fuka and Fumika smiled at the equally small Gohan.

"That's right Gohan. We do." Fumika answered as her eyes scanned over his golden hair and looked at her smiling sister on the other side; they were a couple inches taller than Gohan was at the current moment.

"Okay then, where should we go first?" Gohan asked as he started walking.

"Let's go there! Let's go there!" Fumika pulled Gohan to a photo booth. Fuka followed shortly behind them.

"Okay. This is a photo booth right? I've read about them, but I've never seen one. Is it like a camera?" Gohan asked as he stood in a thinking pose in front of the inch long lens that stuck out while Fuka looked at Gohan with a mischievous grin on her face and Fumika was looking at Gohan adoringly. A flash went off, and Gohan was pushed by Fuka into Fumika, and they both landed on the ground; the second photo was shown as Fuka pointing down at the ground laughing, and Gohan and Fumika were nowhere to be seen. Gohan stood up with an embarrassed smile on his face, with his cheeks turning a bright red color, as well as Fumika, and Fuka was still laughing; that was the third photo. The fourth photo was rather odd; Gohan lowered to his knees, and Fuka and Fumika sat on his shoulders while holding a peace sign towards the lens; all three faces were smiling widely at the camera. After they were done taking photos, Gohan paid for two of them; the fourth one, and the third one. Fuka paid for all of them because she thought they were hilarious, and Fumika only bought the third one... three times. Gohan looked at his and thanked them both, "Thank you for showing me this. I will treasure these forever."

"I was glad to do this." Fumika smiled and blushed.

"That was quite enjoyable and fun." Fuka grinned.

"What shall we do next? Walking around some more, or do you want to get something to eat?" Gohan asked as he smiled.

At that moment, Fuka's and Fumika's stomach growled. Fuka was the first to speak up, "I guess that answers that question. Let's go eat. Of course you'll be buying, since it's only natural for the guys to pay for lunch when there's a date involved."

"That makes sense. You two ready to go then?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Fuka and Fumika took off running past a group of stalls with many people in it.

Gohan ran after them while weaving through the crowd as he did his best to not make himself seem suspicious at the same time. When he caught up with them, he asked, "Is this where we're eating?"

"Yep. It sure is." Fumika answered this time, as the three of them sat down in three purple plush seats, and they sunk into the seat a couple of inches. Several seconds later, the waiter came to take their orders. After looking over the menu, which was composed of nothing except desserts, they ordered enormous sundaes that towered as high as they were sitting. "This is yummy, isn't it Gohan?" Fumika asked as she took a bite out of the sundae that towered over her.

"It is the best I've had." Gohan spoke in between bites as his sundae was disappearing at an alarming rate.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat it so fast Gohan." Fuka commented as Gohan held his head in sudden pain. "Classic brainfreeze. Gets them every time." She laughed.

"Yeah... I get that now." Gohan looked around and saw the time; it was nearing two o' clock, which was when Gohan had a date with Asuna. "I'm sorry you two; it's been fun, but I've got a date in fifteen minutes. We could pick this up later if you want to." Gohan apologized sincerely.

"It's okay Gohan. We had a wonderful time, and we'd love to pick this up later." Fumika quickly covered her sister's mouth before she could protest.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to return." Gohan smiled before leaving.

After Gohan left, Fuka moved her sister's hand and asked a little mad, "Why did you let him leave? We could have had more fun while he was still here."

"That's simply because we have one distinct advantage that we have over everyone else." Fumika pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

"Enlighten me." Fuka demanded in a commanding tone.

"We share a room with him." Fumika answered back as she was smiling.

Gohan ran while avoiding the crowd, looking for Negi. "If he can make me younger, could he make me back to normal too?" Gohan asked himself as he locked in on Negi's ki signature and started flying over the area. After looking for fifteen seconds, Gohan spotted Negi waiting patiently on a bench. As Gohan landed, he asked, "Did you know I was going to land here Negi?"

"I did only because Chao told me. She told me that you would be wanting this." Negi handed Gohan a blue pill, "This pill will turn you back to normal. She also told you to turn around in five seconds. Hurry and take the pill."

Gohan took the pill and turned around as Negi disappeared in a strange light similar to what Gohan did when he went back in time. Gohan returned to normal, in his regular clothes, as Asuna appeared around a nearby corner. "There you are Asuna. I was just on my way to look for you." Gohan smiled a little as she approached him.

"Who were you running around with this time? Kaede, Ku Fei, Chizuru? It doesn't matter. We can start our date now." Asuna took Gohan's hand and dragged him all across the festival.

"Where are you taking me Asuna?" Gohan asked as Asuna stopped in front of the giant magic tree.

"You're aware of the legends of this tree aren't you?" Asuna asked. Gohan nodded, and Asuna continued, "One of the legends that I personally believe in is the one that involves confessing... That confessing in front of the tree will bond two people together indefinitely. I'm hoping that I'll be able to confess to someone that I've grown fond of these past few days, and I hope that he'll be able to accept and return my feelings as well. It just sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Gohan admitted, and Asuna started to turn red in embarrassment, but before she could say anything, Gohan continued, "I think that a confession should be meaningful and not influenced by a tree, much less a magic one. If it were me that wanted to confess to someone, I'd let my heart speak to them, instead of my head. That way, I'd be able to tell if the person I confessed to is right for me or not."

"I didn't ask for your opinion you know." Asuna shot back as she was a little agitated and red.

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, but I don't want a tree, especially a magic one, to affect who I love." Gohan smiled as Asuna turned to the side with one eye closed and the other open, watching him suspiciously.

"What do you mean; that the tree is magic?" Asuna asked, somewhat curious as to what Gohan had stated earlier.

"It's one of the legends; that the tree is magic." Gohan continued smiling while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. What would you do, if I would, hypothetically speaking, confess to you, right here, in front of this tree?" Asuna asked as she twirled a bit of her hair through a couple of her fingers.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever been formally confessed to." Gohan admitted as a small shade of red took over his face.

"Really? I thought that someone would have confessed to you formally. I just thought that because many of the girls watch you and follow you almost everywhere you go." Asuna explained as she was slightly shocked, but at the same time, she felt strangely relieved that no one had done so.

"I know, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by favoring one person over the other." Gohan nodded seriously.

"I see. Would you mind, if I confessed to you then?" Asuna asked as a deep red tinge formed on her whole face.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated for a couple of seconds; he opened his eyes and looked at Asuna with a playful tone in his voice, "I will only take a confession from you, or anyone for that matter, if and only if the class can make an overall passing grade on Midterms, which is in a week after tomorrow."

"Will you accept my confession afterwards?" Asuna asked, to which Gohan nodded; her eyes were as big as dinner plates as her face turned a bright red. "Thanks for the time. I enjoyed it." Asuna smiled and quickly ran away.

_"But all we did... or all I did, was get dragged to this tree..." _Gohan almost paled at the thought of not actually doing anything more. He shrugged and continued walking around. "I guess I could do my other duty and stop confessions from happening." Gohan shrugged and flew up into the air. Thankfully, he didn't attract any attention as he was used to doing, and he scanned the perimeter. When he found a guy going to confess to a girl, he used a kiai wave to push the boy away; a long way.

**Next time:**

_**Gohan walked into the forest, hoping to find whoever he saw flee away from the school, when he heard some melodious singing that he could not tell the origins of. Gohan, being the curious person he is, headed towards the source of the melodious singing to find a serpentine figure with pale blue skin and emerald green hair. "Who are you? That was a beautiful song you were singing."**_


	12. Meeting New Faces

**Chapter 10: Meeting New Faces and**

**Magical Mayhem! Metal Vs. Magic**

**Day 2**

Gohan woke up and stretched; he actually was able to move this time, instead of being clung to by Fuka and Fumika. The thought of the previous day's activities entered his mind as he thought about it. He smiled happily as he stood up, but when he stood up, he noticed a couple of ankle weights around his legs, and he sighed; it was Fuka and Fumika... again.

They both stared up at Gohan in eager anticipation for today's event; there was to be one event only this day, and it was the mages of Mahora versus Chao and her army of mechanical contraptions. Almost everybody was participating, except for a few people, namely Evangeline, who wanted nothing to do with the activity, Chachamaru, Chisame, and Kazumi, because she was broadcasting the event. Everyone that wanted to participate was after one of two things; a year's worth of food tickets, which they could redeem for the food on the label, and the other was Gohan. It could have sounded weird for most of the other classes, but those that knew it were ecstatic and a little disappointed at the same time; they were ecstatic because the overall winner of the secret event got a kiss from Gohan, but they were disappointed because the overall winner of the secret event had to hit Gohan with magic and other magic based weaponry at least a hundred times while he was on the blimp with Chao, and many couldn't think of a way to be on the blimp with Gohan and Chao at the same time. Many tried finding ways of getting to them before the competition, but Gohan would evade them, and some even tried getting on the blimp by hiding in one of the many bathrooms, only to end up getting tossed out by some angry and small bladdered security guards that seemed to be in there every fifteen minutes. Thus it created a new problem for Gohan; many girls plus magic plus holes in blimp equals an instantly defeated Gohan. "Gohan, where are you going?" Fuka and Fumika asked simoultaneously.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." Gohan tried to pry them off gently, but he had no success. He just couldn't bring it to him to pull them off forcefully, so he waited for a minute.

"How do we know that you're not just going to run away when we let go?" Fumika asked as she looked up at him.

"He isn't, because if he does, then I'm going to send ten copies of these to **everybody**, including the class president, and if she finds out about it, then she'll be after him faster than he can eat." Fuka held up several photos of Gohan sleeping, working out, and even changing.

"That would be a problem, so please don't run away Gohan-sensei!" Fumika pleaded sweetly.

"I won't run away; I just need to go to the bathroom." Gohan started walking towards the bathroom with ease. When he got to the door, Fuka and Fumika detatched themselves from Gohan's legs, and Gohan walked into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Fumika turned to Fuka and asked somewhat angrily, "Why did you have to bribe him with those horrible pictures?"

"He would have run out on us, if I didn't bribe him with the pictures." Fuka smiled to herself.

Inside the bathroom, Gohan was panicking like there was no tomorrow, but not because he was threatened by the photos that were taken of him; each photo contained Gohan's tail in the shot, and he was not going to let everyone know he had one, especially Ayaka. "What am I going to do?" Gohan panicked a little bit.

A few minutes later when Gohan came out of the bathroom, Fuka looked up at him adoringly and asked, "How did it go?"

Fumika hit Fuka over the top of the head as she spoke, "Geez sis; you know you're not supposed to ask about that stuff. It's not appropriate."

"I know, but Gohan's only ever paid attention to a couple of people. When is it going to be our turn to be noticed?" Fuka complained.

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Gohan stepped out of the bathroom in fresher clothes than before; he must've taken a shower without the two arguing twins noticing. "If you two don't mind, I'll just be going; I've got a meeting I need to go to." Gohan lied so he wouldn't be followed.

"Okay." Fumika looked a little downtrodden, but she didn't let it get to her, while Fuka stood there, looking indifferent. "You have to promise that you'll be back before the event starts. Okay?" Fumika asked as she looked at Gohan with huge puppy dog eyes.

Gohan nodded quickly as he walked out; the reason for doing so is that he sensed an irregular power level. He walked among the crowd at the festival, looking for the person that the power level that it belonged to; it seemed a little menacing, high enough to make Cell seem like a ragdoll in comparison. He looked around and caught a glimpse of a tail disappearing at the edge into the forest. Gohan followed shortly afterwards.

Gohan walked into the forest, hoping to find whoever he saw flee away from the school, when he heard some melodious singing that he could not tell the origins of. Gohan, being the curious person he is, headed towards the source of the melodious singing to find a serpentine figure with pale blue skin and emerald green hair. "Who are you? That was a beautiful song you were singing." Gohan gasped as she turned to look at him with her yellow eyes. The most distinguishable feature that almost made him fall over backwards, besides her chest, were her white horns.

The pale blue serpentine female looked at Gohan calmly as she acted indifferent as she answered, "I am the Serpentine Demon Queen, Seduci. What do you call yourself?"

"My name is Gohan Son. It is an honor to... meet you." Gohan sputtered as Seduci slithered closer to him, and his power level started to increase, so he wouldn't pass out from the enormous power level and magic that she was giving off.

"As it is to meet you." Seduci slowly slithered around his body, which was emitting an abnormally high power level and magic concentration.

"What exactly are you doing?" Gohan asked nervously as Seduci's tail slowly wrapped around Gohan's waist.

Seduci used the muscle from her tail to pull herself up close to Gohan's face as she spoke, "I'm looking for a powerful candidate that will be able to be my husband. For a woman my age, that can be quite difficult. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Sorry, but marriage is for those that love each other, and we have just met. We could start out as friends and see where it leads us. Okay?" Gohan let loose a famous Son grin, which made Seduci shudder in anxiousness.

"...okay." Seduci spoke in a small voice as she repeatedly pressed her chest into Gohan's face. Shortly afterwards, Gohan fell back onto the ground with blood leaking profusely from his nose. "Gohan? Are you okay?" Seduci picked Gohan up, and she carried him to her cave. When she got into the cave, she called out, "Naline! Come over here and take care of our unconscious guest."

"Coming!" The bright purple skinned Naline came slithering up to Seduci, and she looked at Gohan's unconscious form in Seduci's arms. She quickly took him from Seduci, and Naline asked with a bright voice, "This is your candidate for husband? That's the best logical choice as far as I can see. He appears to physically be fifteen, but he has the physique of a person at least twice his age that works out every day. Almost next to no fat on his body at all. I can see why you chose him as a candidate to be your husband."

"There are no other suitable candidates to be my husband. If he didn't notice me in the crowd, this wouldn't have happened." Seduci speculated as she looked up at the ceiling in a brief thought. She then snapped out of it then she spoke again, "He told me that he didn't want to get married; that we had to start off as friends first."

"Well, it makes sense. A guy like him doesn't want to be married because he or his mate would gain power, but he would like to be married out of love." Naline explained as Gohan started to come out of his state of unconsciousness.

"Wha... Where am I?" Gohan yawned then curled up into a little ball against Naline's body, which made him seem smaller than he really was.

"You're in my cave, my home." Seduci slithered around the cave, and Naline carried a half-awake Gohan backwards, so he could see around the cave as well.

"How am I able to see around this place?" Gohan asked as he was oblivious to Naline's presence, until he looked up into her eyes, "I'm incredibly sorry. I don't wish to be a burden upon you."

"It's no trouble at all. You're really light for a creature of your power." Naline smiled at him, as she continued to twist and turn in order to show Gohan around the cave.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked Naline.

"I am Naline, a serpentine servant to Seduci." Naline introduced herself as she held Gohan close to her body.

"Nice... to meet... you. I am Gohan Son, and I will be serving you this evening." Gohan spoke as he fell asleep with his stomach growling loudly.

"Great. He's asleep again." Seduci sighed and slithered over to her bed.

"He's probably overwhelmed by the situation, and starving. You look after him, while I go get some food for him." Naline set Gohan on Seduci's bed then left to go find some food for Gohan.

"Now what am I going to do? My milk sacs are full, and I don't want to puncture my skin." Seduci sighed and poked one of her breasts. At that moment, she felt a hand on top of hers; it was none other than Gohan's hand. "You want some of my milk?" Seduci asked the sleeping form of Gohan.

Wordlessly, Gohan inched his head closer and closer to one of Seduci's purple nipples, and he began to suckle it. Seduci moaned in relief and pleasure as her milk sacs in her left breast was slowly being sucked dry. After both of the milk sacs were drained, Gohan's eyes fluttered open. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out what had happened, but when he traced his face, only to find that his mouth was latched over Seduci's right breast, he pulled his head away, making an audible popping sound as he did so.

"What did I do? Did I just..." Gohan felt the area around his lips and wiped away some excess milk that had missed his mouth, and he looked at it. "I guess I did. I'm really sorry Seduci." Gohan immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I wanted you to. Before you ask, let me explain. In every serpentine's body, especially around the breast area, there are milk sacs that must be emptied once every week. If we go too long without emptying our milk sacs, then the milk is injected into our bodies, and we become less fertile. Another way to prevent this, besides from the way you had emptied my milk sacs earlier, is to make our milk sacs bigger, by having the breasts rubbed, so they are able to contain the milk from the milk sacs, which refill over time. When the milk sacs are deflated, then our skin gains a bright red tint to them, and when our milk sacs expand, which coincides with our breasts getting bigger, then our drive for mating increases because our milk in our milk sacs contain a hormone that increases our need to mate, but once it is out of the body, then it becomes harmless."

"So I guess I really did you a favor then, huh?" Gohan answered several seconds after he let the thought process in his head of the good he just did, "What if I drain your milk sacs while your breasts are bigger?"

"The urge to mate will be greatly reduced, but the breasts will remain huge and inflated, so you'd have to make sure to drain the milk sacs each and every time." Seduci answered honestly.

The two continued chatting, until Naline came back with a fish the size of a regular one story house. "Did I miss anything?" Naline asked as Gohan and Seduci sat in bed while talking about miscelleneous topics.

"Well after you left..." Seduci explained everything that happened after Naline left, including Seduci's reason for letting Gohan drain her milk sacs.

"He was that hungry? Maybe I should let him deflate my milk sacs too." Naline sat the fish on a spit that rotated over an open fire.

"I don't know if I could bring myself to do that." Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You either suck them or rub them. Your choice." Seduci snickered to herself a little.

Gohan sighed, "Fine then. Come here."

Naline obeyed obediently and slithered over to Gohan. She laid on the bed next to Gohan and waited. Gohan curled up next to her then he flicked the surface of her dark purple nipple with his tongue, which made it harden upon contact. "Don't tease me like that, unless you want to go all the way with me." Naline rubbed the back of Gohan's head and gripped his hair as immense pleasure entered her body when Gohan began to suckle on her left breast while cupping her other breast in his right hand. Naline purred at this display of affection, and she spoke softly, "It's okay Gohan. Continue this, and I'll have to reccommend you to the other servants."

Gohan said nothing, but he continued his onslaught of sucking the milk from Naline's left breast while cupping and rubbing the other. Gohan stopped suckling the milk and went to the other breast, but before he started suckling on it, he whispered, "Your milk is delicious."

Naline purred and answered, "If my milk sacs didn't deflate, I'd allow you to keep sucking on them for as long as you wanted."

Naline rubbed the back of Gohan's head as he suckled her right breast and rubbed her left breast. This process ceased after ten minutes, and when Gohan was done, he pulled his head back a little quickly, which caused an audible pop to sound throughout the cave. "Are you two done?" Seduci asked as she had the fish cut up and setting on three makeshift plates. The fish on each plate piled as high as a six foot tall person, and the three of them started eating the fish like there were no tomorrow. After they were finished, which was at the same time, Seduci spoke up, "Thank you Naline. It was a delicious fish."

"Yes it was. Thank you Naline." Gohan hugged Naline in appreciation. When he pulled back, Naline could see stars in Gohan's eyes, "I haven't eaten a meal like this in a long time. I really appreciate it. If you want me to do anything, I will gladly do it."

_"Wow. To be swayed so easily by food... I could use this to my advantage."_ Seduci thought to herself before speaking, "You could come over and eat dinner with us every day. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. It wouldn't be a problem. I just hope you can make more than this though. I have an abnormally large appetite, and I can eat ten times more than this, just so you know." Gohan chuckled.

"Wow. You can eat that much and not be full? Are you human?" Seduci asked in amazement.

"Well..." Gohan told the two the story of the saiyan race and of his father.

When he was done, the only response he heard was, "Holy crap." This statement came from both of them, but Seduci spoke up first, "So you're a half human hybrid with enough strength to protect the world?"

"Yes. I'm more than capable of defending the world, if some major incident were to occur." Gohan nodded and stood up, and prepared to leave.

"Be sure to say hi to my sisters, if you see them. One's really shy, and the other is a masochist, so you're probably going to have to break her." Seduci announced as Gohan neared the front of the cave.

_"I wonder what she meant by having to 'break her?'" _Gohan thought as he turned around and waved, "I'll make sure to do that. Bye."

"Bye." Seduci and Naline waved back. Naline turned to Seduci and asked, "We're going to need him around more often. You don't get the pleasure of company around here very often, because of the vast number of poisonous creatures and plants out here."

"Definitely." Seduci confirmed with a nod as Gohan disappeared from view.

Gohan trudged through some of the undergrowth with some various plants cutting him as he walked through some of them. "I hope I can get back to the festival soon." Gohan smiled weakly as he somehow couldn't sense ki for some reason.

_Elsewhere..._

"Don't worry Gohan; I'll drag you back home, even if I need to use force." Videl spoke to herself and her ditzy blond friend, Erasa, that came with her.

"How are we going to do that when we're going to his house?" Erasa asked as Videl quietly mulled over thoughts of her day with Gohan in her head over and over again.

"You don't get it; the force that we need that is strong enough to drag him back home is none other than his mother." Videl landed her jet copter on the ground and got out as did Erasa. Videl then knocked on the door, and Chi-Chi answered the door. Videl spoke quickly, as to not be interrupted by her, "Good afternoon ma'am. I am concerned about your son, Gohan. I've seen him flouncing around with more than one of his students. I think he has relationships with them."

"What? My baby boy in a relationship!? This is horrible!" Chi-Chi seemed outraged, and Videl smirked triumphantly, but her attitude changed immediately when Chi-Chi's tone did an immediate flip flop, "I didn't even get to meet any of them. How could he deny me the privilege of meeting a potential wife of his? I'm going to change that. I'm going there now."

Videl thought to herself as she and Erasa got into Videl's jet copter, _"This could turn out in my favor, if I play my cards right."_

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little jealous of the attention Gohan was getting that day, and she wanted his attention too, so there you have it.

_Back with Gohan..._

Gohan was still walking, but for one reason or another, he fell down at random. "What is going on with me? Can I not even walk anymore? I feel so weak. It could have been from the poisonous plants, but I don't have an antidote. I'm done for." Gohan fell backwards into a river, and it carried him downstream.

While Gohan was being carried downstream, a serpentine figure with DD-cup breasts noticed him unconscious and being carried downstream, so she quickly fished him out of the river and dragged him to a cave that was located nearby. "Don't worry young one, I'll make sure you're properly taken care of." The serpentine figure placed Gohan in a bed made out of various furs.

A few minutes later, Gohan woke up, and his head shot forward, only to be cushioned by the DD-cup breasts it ran into. Gohan leaned his head back and asked the serpentine figure, "Are you the one that rescued me?"

"Yes. My name is Tinumi. I'm sorry, if you're cramped in there, but my master, Princess Negami is was the only bed available, so I had to put you in there with her." Tinumi slithered over to Negami, who was three feet away from Gohan, on the other side of the nest like bed, and she took a washcloth off her head and replaced it with a new wet one.

After turning to see an ill serpentine princess, Gohan scooted closer to her and spoke in a soothing voice, "Don't worry young one. I'll cure your flu for you."

"...Don't... touch me. You will only contract the letheal disease." Negami muttered through heavy gasps.

""Shh. Don't talk." Gohan spoke in a hushed tone then he turned to Tinumi and he spoke softly, "I'm going to make her sweat the disease from her body. Is there any spot on her bdy that will make her sweat more?"

"I don't know if it will help, but we have resevoirs of sweat trapped at the end of our tails." Tinumi looked worriedly at the young serpentine princess.

"Thank you for your help." Gohan smiled, and he turned to the young serpentine princess. He concentrated, and with a little effort, his right hand glowed with white ki, then he searched for the end of her tail with his left hand and held it several inches away from his right hand. He quickly swiped his ki infused right hand across the end of her tail. At first, nothin happened, but when the tip of Negami's tail came off, a clear, cold liquid came spewin out of it like a geyser; at first, nothing would happen then a stream of the sweat would shoot out. After a minute or so of this process, it was reduced to a small constant stream coming from the tip of her tail as it rested on the fur covered bed. After several minutes, Gohan sealed her tail up by using his ki. "That's a lot of sweat, but I'm not done yet. Now, I need to draw out the sweat that's under the skin of her body." Gohan stated.

Before Gohan did anything else, Tinumi held a finger to her lower lip as a question formed in between them, "I really appreciate your help, but who are you?"

"I'm sorry for not answering earlier. My name is Gohan. Gohan Son." Gohan introduced himself to Tinumi and a dazed Negami.

"My name is Negami." Negami introduced herself as well, but she fell asleep afterwards.

"Well I guess that I don't need to make her sweaty again. Waking up and seeing me must have been more than enough to get her to sweat." Gohan held both of his palms above Negami's exhausted body, and Tinumi watched as his hands glowed. As Gohan's hands glowed, Tinumi watched the sweat coating Negami's body disappear completely; there wasn't even any evaporation at all. It was as if the sweat was scared away.

"Thank you Gohan. Now, all that is left is to make sure you get stronger, otherwise it'd be hard to come out of this time zone, for you see, this forest surrounding Mahora Academy is two days ahead of the actual place, so in a manner of speaking, you're in a special place where time here goes by quicker than the festival going on right now. I'm going to make you stronger by allowing you to suck the milk from one of my breasts because the milk inside has the power to rid your body of any impurities that are at a low level and increases your speed of recovery." Tinumi explained as Negami's eyes fluttered open at the end of her explanation.

"I'm going to need to take some milk also." Negami spoke in a small voice.

"Very well then young ones. Come on then." Tinumi smiled warmly at the two hesitant young ones. When they did finally move closer to their goal, Gohan and Negami both started sucking on one of Tinumi's breasts; Gohan was at the left, while Negami was on the right. As the two drank the warm milk from Tinumi, Tinumi's tail smoothly wrapped around them both, drawing them closer together. Gohan and Negami didn't seem to mind, and when they were done, their conditions had improved considerably; Gohan could feel his ki returning, and Negami felt stronger than she had before. After Tinumi's milk sacs were properly deflated, she spoke in a soft tone to the two still wrapped in her tail, "Thanks to your actions, you two seem to have gotten healthier already. I congratulate the two of you, and you are hereby released out of medical custody."

"Thanks Tinumi. You're a wonderful friend." Negami thanked Tinumi with a powerful hug after they were free from Tinumi's tail.

"As are you." Tinumi returned the hug, and Gohan watched the scene with small tears forming out of the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you. Without your help, I would probably be dead." Gohan thanked Tinumi with a small smile on his face.

"It's no trouble." Tinumi smiled warmly at him.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'd best be going anyway." Gohan smiled as he started to leave.

"Bye. See you later." Negami waved as Gohan left silently.

As Gohan finally came back to the school and the festival, he looked around and saw people dressed strangely; they were wearing long blue robes with a magic pistol or bazooka or wand in their hands. "Just how long was I gone?" Gohan asked himself as he looked at his watch for an answer; the time was somehow noon. "Whoa! The event's started already." Gohan flew to the giant blimp as magical blasts whizzed past him some several dozen feet below. He looked around and saw six humongous mechanical robots about the size of skyscrapers trudging slowly to the six confession spots. He took note of how some of the magical blasts seemed to barely slow down the mechanical contraptions as he landed on top of the blimp.

As he landed, Gohan heard an all too familiar voice, "There you are Gohan! I was wonderin when you'd show up. The Hero Units are already making their move on us, and I need you to deflect as many of the magic blasts away from here as possible."

"Right away Chao!" Gohan nodded and turned to the task before him, and he used a kiai blast to deflect the magic blasts that were being sent towards the blimp. Several of the contestants noticed that most or all of the magic blasts were being deflected and being sent to random locations, which also served the purpose of wiping out some of the smaller robots that grouped in larger numbers, and the other contestants kept firing magical blasts at the blimp, trying desperately to pop the blimp, which would result in the automatic defeat of the boss Chao and her henchman Gohan. "There's a lot of contestants today isn't there?" Gohan asked as every one in a hundred magical blasts would break through and hit the blimp rather lightly. Almost out of nowhere, a huge sphere of energy was beginning to form in the hands of Bardock. _"What!? He's participating too?"_ Gohan looked in fascination and joy at the thought of being able to test his power against his grandfather's. He cupped his hands together in his father's signature pose as he asked Chao, "Is there a stabilizer of some sort on this? I don't want to accidentally send the blimp flying wildly anywhere and cause us to lose."

"Yeah. There's a flight stabilizer there, but the outer shield will sustain some damage." Chao responded and activated it.

At that moment, a small and rapidly growing blue ball of light was forming in Gohan's cupped hands, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Gohan released the attack in time to meet the large ball of blue energy that Bardock had launched at him. There was some shaking and groaning coming from the blimp, but it did not budge. Gohan did his best to deflect the attack, but for some reason, it kept getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes to sense Bardock's power level at the time and he almost lost concentration; it was at a super saiyan level. To make matters even more vexing, some of the participants launched magical attacks at the growing sphere of energy, and the attack reached the blimp. When it did, Gohan released his attack and balled both of his fists together and knocked the attack up, which then exploded into streams of magically infused ki that headed towards the ground nearby. Some of the magically infused ki unfortunately hit some of the bigger robots, which made them start exploding on impact. Gohan looked around and was shocked by the many exploding robots and machinery. "This isn't looking too good. Perhaps we should change tactics." Gohan suggested as the devastation was causing more harm to the mechanical contraptions than the contestants.

"Good idea. Protect the area until I get back." Chao commanded as she disappeared into the confines of the blimp.

It was at that moment that two brave warriors found their way to the blimp where Gohan was. Needless to say, Gohan was slightly shocked; standing in front of him were Mahora Academy's own Kaede and Ku Fei. "It wasn't easy getting to you Gohan, but I guess we should thank you for your assistance earlier." Kaede and Ku Fei spoke with triumphant smiles on their faces.

"What are you talking about? When did I help you two?" Gohan asked.

"One of the stray beams of light came down and hit the giant mechanical robot and launched us near the top." Ku Fei smiled widely.

"I guess I need to be more careful." Gohan smiled back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Too bad it's your loss." Kaede smiled as she and Ku Fei turned around and jumped off of the blimp, pulling a parachute cord as they fell.

"What?" Gohan looked around, but he could not see anything. When Chao came back up, she ran over to Gohan and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong Chao?" Gohan asked as he was concerned for her.

She sweatdropped a little bit, "We're going to have to take off like now."

Gohan didn't question her statement, so he picked her up and flew away as the blimp exploded. "At least nobody else was in there." Gohan sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Now that it's over, you want to go congratulate the winners?" Chao asked as she was a little sad that her robots started to shut down and disappear in a small vortex of magic that appeared underneath them.

"I guess so. We should accept our fate with honor." Gohan flew down to the ground where a group of people gathered around Kazumi.

"The winners of this event is Kaede and Ku Fei for the destruction of the blimp, and you all know what that means; they win the prize of a kiss from Gohan. Let's hear it for our two winners ladies and gentlemen." Kazumi announced, but she seemed a little jealous at the notion that someone got to kiss Gohan instead of her.

Gohan smiled nervously; he wasn't complaining, but he thought he would die of embarrassment, if he kissed two girls in front of the entire audience. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it; he hadn't thought about it **and** he had to perform the action in front of the audience. He approached the two and asked in a gentle and kind voice, "You two ready?"

Kaede and Ku Fei responded at the same time; Kaede leaned in and kissed Gohan, then Ku Fei leaned in after Kaede retreated, as she gave Gohan a long and deep kiss. Gohan was taken aback at this action as she squirmed as she wrapped an arm around his head and one that went behind his body. After said action was performed, Gohan promptly fainted with swirls in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. "Medic!" Kazumi called, and a short time later, two medics came and carried Gohan to the infirmary.

Gohan woke sometime later, and his eyes opened to face a white ceiling in a completely white room. "What happened? What should I do now?" Gohan asked himself as he sat there, contemplating what to do next. On the wall behind him sat a clock that read 12 o' clock A.M.

**I'll just say right now that depending on the overall feedback I get, I might make this a series. On another note, if anyone was expecting any of the characters from The Familiar of Zero to win, let me remind you that magic from their time and magic in the time and place that they are at has changed drastically, so it would be natural that they wouldn't adjust to the magic around them all at once. Remember to R all comments will be taken into consideration, and all flames will be used to start my fireplace.**


	13. AN: Putting Out the Flames 1

**Hey everyone! I noticed recently that I received my first flame ever, so in order to commemorate the event, I shall proceed to put it out by posting it before we start reading the next chapter; this person knows who he/she is, and I shall now commence in dowsing the flame.**

**First of all, Evangeline was in her own place, and happened to be separated by a distance of one thousand miles, not another universe. The part with Chachamaru knocking Gohan down is a defense mechanism while her master is out cold, and what servant wouldn't protect their master, especially from a considerably higher power. Gohan would submit to Evangeline's rules for two reasons; he can't distinguish between right and wrong since his father's death, and two, because THIS IS A FANFICTION! The good in him was not drained, but rather sealed away, which should be a reference as to what will be a part of the sequel I'm going to make. Yes, her fangs would be able to pierce him because when Gohan was older and in high school, right before the Majin Buu Saga began, he was scratched on the cheek by a dinosaur that was at least ten thousand times weaker than he was. Gohan wasn't overcome, but rather, was tricked. As a final response for this flame, I dare the person that flamed me to GO OUT AND TRY TO DO BETTER! I am new to this, and I know my facts about what I am posting, so that is that.**


	14. Notice!

**Hey everyone! It's me again. I just wanted everyone to know that if they have an idea as to who I could have join Gohan's harem, PM me or review with your choice. Thanks**


	15. Tournament, Kisses, and Storms

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm incredibly sorry. I hope to make it up to everyone by adding more humor to this chapter, as well as hinting as to what my sequel will contain. I don't hope to disappoint anyone with this chapter, and if I do, let me know, so I can better myself. That and I'm horrible at writing fight scenes. Without further ado... **

**Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins! **

**Defend Yourself Gohan!**

_Timeskip: A few hours later..._

Gohan stood at the center ring with Evangeline, both of them waiting patiently and impatiently for the other contestants to enter the ring; before the rounds could officially start, there had to be preliminary rounds, and there were four blocks, block a, block b, block c, and block d. Gohan and Evangeline were in block c. In block a were Negi and Bardock; Negi had somehow convinced Bardock to help him in the tournament. In block b, there was Chao, and Tatsumaya. In block d were Kaede and Ku Fei. Ku Fei and Kaede were favored to win this year, ever since their win yesterday. Each combatant made their way to their blocks, and the all out battle royale for the two spots began.

Not that anyone would be able to guess, but the winners of block a were Negi and Bardock. The winners of block b were Chao and Tatsumaya, the winners of block c were of course, Gohan and Evangeline, and the winners of block d were Kaede and Ku Fei. The first round is Gohan and Evangeline versus Kaede and Ku Fei, and round two is Negi and Bardock versus Chao and Tatsumaya (I didn't want to bore anyone with boring fight that is one-sided, so there). Everyone, except for Gohan, Evangeline, Kaede, and Ku Fei left the arena, so the battle could get underway.

Before getting in a fighting stance, Kazumi announced to the people watching the tournament, "Welcome, everyone, to the Mahora Academy Festival's tournament! In addition to the regular rules of the tournament, the winner will receive the rest of the day with the assistant teacher, Gohan, but if he and his tag team partner were to win, then there will be a special surprise for one lucky member of the audience. You may begin when you are ready."

Gohan looked at Kazumi and heard what she said, and he stood there in shock, which gave Ku Fei enough time to land a solid hit on Gohan, but he moved his head at the last second, leaving a small scratch on his cheek. "I guess it was my fault for being unprepared. Get ready." Gohan smiled as he fazed out and appeared behind Ku Fei, and did his best not to injure her a lot. Because he was purposefully moving slower to test her strength, she turned around and intercepted his attack.

Evangeline, on the other hand, was doing well for herself. She was attacking Kaede with her almost invisible strings, but Kaede knew that her opponent was using some kind of ranged weapon, and she was striving to get closer and closer. Kaede finally got close enough to strike, and when she did, Evangeline jumped out of the way, and Kaede duplicated herself into four. "So you're using clones now? How could I not see this coming?" Evangeline asked herself as she flicked her wrist back and forth twice, which made contact with two of the clones, and they vanished in a puff of smoke. A clone approached her from the right, and the original came at her from the left.

Back with Gohan, he was dodging Ku Fei's attacks effortlessly, as he tried to make an attempt to get her to use her full power, and it was working; Ku Fei started attacking faster and faster, and she smiled as Gohan started to deflect her attacks instead of dodging them. "Is this the full extent of your power, or are you just playing around?" Ku Fei asked as Gohan caught her punch and twisted around her and grabbed her other fist, restricting her movement completely.

"I'm holding back, so I don't hurt you." Gohan spoke as he held there as his head was rested next to hers.

Ku Fei blushed slightly, and the response Gohan got was from Evangeline as she yelled to him, "Gohan! You're supposed to be fighting, not flirting. Hurry up and finish your opponent."

"Right..." Gohan looked back to see a knocked out Kaede with bruises all around her body. At that moment, Ku Fei saw an opening and went to deliver the deciding punch, but as her fist approached Gohan's field of vision, he caught, and deftly delivered a chop to her arm with her arm breaking in the process. "I would highly recommend that you forfeit. You are in no condition to fight, with one of your arms broken." Gohan spoke in an almost pleading tone as he didn't wish to injure her further.

"Okay. Fine. I'll forfeit, but you'll have to do me a favor in the very near future." Ku Fei smiled then bowed to Gohan, forfeiting as she did so.

"And the winners are Evangeline and Gohan!" Kazumi announced, to which there was much cheering. "Since the first match is over, the second match, Negi and Bardock versus Chao and Tatsumaya will begin shortly."

Gohan sighed a huge breath of relief; he didn't wish to injure his classmates anymore than he wanted to, and it took a lot of restraint to only injure Ku Fei as much as he did, and it concerned him greatly. As the four walked off stage, Gohan approached Ku Fei, who was holding Kaede over her shoulder, and he asked them both, "Do you want me to heal your wounds? If so, then you can take one of these each." Gohan held out a senzu bean for Ku Fei and Kaede, and they both accepted it with a slight smile on their faces. Kaede and Ku Fei each took a senzu bean and ate it, and before they knew what was happening, their injuries that they had sustained in the fight against Evangeline and Gohan had vanished, leaving no traces of aches or pains anywhere.

"Thank you Gohan! Next time, I'm going to beat you without a doubt." Ku Fei thanked Gohan as Kaede stood there, feeling her sides that were once hurting.

_"Good thing I was able to get a lot of Senzu Beans from Korin. It was tough, trying to get them away from that fat idiot, Yajirobe, without tearing his arms off. No wonder he hasn't changed at all. He keeps eating the Senzu Beans. Now that I think about it, that's probably why Korin didn't have as many Senzu Beans when I fought Cell."_ Gohan thought to himself, before answering back to Ku Fei in a worried tone, "I don't know. Probably. I'm just glad that the injuries were minimal."

"Yeah right. Me, beat you? If anything, it felt like you were holding back." Ku Fei teased, but once she saw Gohan's nervous smile, she knew he wasn't lying. "You were holding back?! Remind me to not get on your bad side." Ku Fei was a little shocked at the revelation that Gohan could have easily killed her, if he wanted to.

"Attention! Contestant Chao Lingshen has not arrived, so the winners by default are Negi and Broccoli!" Kazumi snickered a little as she made fun of Bardock's name.

"Do I look anything like a green..." Bardock looked at his green uniform, and he could have been mistaken for broccoli, if his hair were in an afro shape and green. He then resumed his ranting, "Shut up!" He yelled to the laughing audience, and it quieted down slowly, much to Bardock's disappointment.

_"Nice one Kazumi!"_ Gohan thought as he turned to the stadium.

"Get over here and say that to my face." Bardock pointed to Gohan, who looked a little shocked. Was Bardock able to read Gohan's mind?

"That was weird... anyways, the final match between Negi and Bardock versus Evangeline and Gohan will be underway momentarily. The fight will probably favor for Bardock and Negi because of their steep increase in luck." Kazumi announced before muttering the first part to herself.

Gohan reluctantly took the stage again, and Evangeline was up there too. "Evangeline, you take care of Negi, and I'll take care of Bardock." Gohan leaned over and whispered in Evangeline's ear. Gohan then returned his attention to Bardock and asked, "Did you read my mind?"

"Yes I did, and since I'm able to read your thoughts clearly, it must mean that you've inherited something of my psychokinesis. And no that does not mean that you have the ability to go psycho." Bardock answered back with a small smirk on his face, "If you can win this, then I'll train you on how to use your hidden power."

"You mean when I win." Gohan answered back with a small smirk of his own as they both took fighting stances and waited for the fight to begin.

Hovering, several hundred feet in the air, was some kind of mechanical device of some sort, spying on a now fighting Gohan and Bardock. "Gohan's brainwaves are different from normal. Is what Bardock said actually true? Does Gohan have psychic powers? Good thing I decided to drop the match in order to see them both fight to their full potential." A cloaked figure spoke to herself.

Two figures approached the cloaked figure from behind and one of them asked in a slightly mad tone, "Why is it that you told us not to compete? We could've been able to end up facing Gohan and Evangeline. We could have had a possibility of beating them."

"Asuna, just calm down. Winning a date with Gohan isn't everything." The person standing next to the irritable Asuna spoke with slight indifference.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down, when Gohan has a high chance of winning? Who will he have to go out with then?" Asuna screeched.

"Asuna! Setsuna! Be quiet! You made me miss the whole fight." The cloaked figure spoke.

"What are you talking about Chao? The fight's already over?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. Take a look for yourself." Chao motioned for them to come closer, and what they saw was spectacular to say the least; Gohan was standing in the middle of the ring, and several feet away from laid a bleeding and unconscious Bardock, and at the edges of the arena laid an unconscious, but otherwise fine Evangeline and Negi. Gohan's body looked like it was thrown into a wood chipper, ignoring the fact that he was half-saiyan, and he quickly took out a Senzu Bean, and he quickly ate one; the effects were instantaneous, as all of Gohan's injuries started healing themselves. "See? What did I tell you? Missed the whole damn thing because Asuna wouldn't stop throwing a fit." Chao sighed.

Gohan sighed a little bit, as he gave a Senzu Bean to Bardock, Evangeline, and Negi, then he waited for them to wake back up. After their wounds healed, Gohan stared at Bardock for a bit before he spoke, "Nice match. Don't forget you're training me now. I'll be ready for training the day after tomorrow."

"Very well then. I'll look forward til then." Bardock grinned in a similar way to what Goku usually did when he was fighting.

After Bardock and Negi left the tournament ring, Kazumi announced, "Since Gohan and Evangeline won, I'll be doing a drawing to determine who Gohan will spend the rest of his day with. Now, let's see who is going to be spending the rest of the day with Gohan." Kazumi drew a random name out of a giant container. "The winner is... Yue?!" Kazumi announced in a somewhat disappointed tone. Yue stood up in the crowd cheering.

To say Yue was happy was the understatement of the year; she was ecstatic because she could spend the rest of the day with Gohan without him paying attention to anyone else. There was so much tension in the air, it could be cut with a knife; all around, the atmosphere was filling with different emotions, which included happiness, sadness, love, and jealousy. Expecially jealousy. Yue slowly came forward and entered the ring. As she approached Gohan, she asked, "I guess we'll be spending the rest of the day together huh?"

"Yep. I guess so. Shall we get going then?" Gohan asked as he held his arm out to the side as his hand was rested against his waist.

"...Okay." Yue automatically clung to Gohan's arm, and they left as many of the spectators tried to stop them, but they were stopped by Evangeline, Chao, Asuna, and Setsuna, with the last three appearing from somewhere in the sky.

"What the hell Chao? Are you trying to get us killed?" Asuna fumed as she stood, blocking anyone from leaving, until Gohan and Yue were out of sight.

"Nope. I thought I'd try my instant teleportation machine. Good thing it worked." Chao let out a sigh of relief.

"What!? You didn't try it before now?" Setsuna asked as she knocked anyone out that got past Asuna.

_With Gohan and Yue..._

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel Yue?" Gohan asked as he walked slowly in order to match her pace.

"Sure..." Yue responded with a small blush adorning her face as she thought to herself, _"After a couple of days of waiting and buildup of my personal feelings for him, I'll be sure to tell him how I feel."_

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing off." Gohan asked as he and Yue got on the ferris wheel.

"I'm fine. Just anxious I guess." Yue answered with a small laugh.

"Alright then." Gohan smiled as he looked at the view with some interest, but every once in a while, he saw Yue look over at him. _"Is she okay? Her heart rate seems to be going up. Not only that, but I can feel her ki fluctuating."_ Gohan thought to himself as he sighed slightly.

_"Okay... here it goes..."_ Yue thought to herself as she mentally increased her courage to speak. "Gohan?" Yue asked in a small voice.

"Yes? Did you need to ask me something?" Gohan slowly turned his head towards Yue. Again, he heard her heart rate increase because of his inhuman hearing. At that moment, Gohan could probably hear a pin drop.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Yue spoke as her face slowly started turning a dark red color. Gohan nodded at her seriously at her, motioning for her to continue. Yue took a deep breath before speaking really fast and all at once, "GohanIloveyou. Ihaveforawhile,andIjustthoughtyoushouldknow ."

"..." Gohan remained silent for a few seconds in shock; he certainly didn't expect Yue to confess so openly, albeit a little quickly, but nonetheless, he caught every single word. Before Gohan could reply, the ferris wheel stopped, with them at the top, and Yue launched forward, and she was then clinging to Gohan as some of the compartments started swinging back and forth. When Yue noticed that she was holding onto Gohan, she hesitated before pulling herself up to Gohan, then she stopped a couple of inches from his lips. Gohan closed the distance between them as he moved his head forward slightly, and kissed Yue lightly. After pulling back from the short kiss, Gohan managed to say, "Wow."

Yue was speechless. To say she was extremely happy would have been the understatement of the year; she felt like she was on cloud nine as happiness almost seemed to radiate from her entire being. As the ferris wheel began its descent, Yue turned to Gohan and asked, "Can we go to the bookstore that's in town next?"

"Okay. It's no problem. I've been meaning to check a book out there, but I haven't had the time to lately, getting ready to prepare you and the other students for the midterm exams and all." Gohan nodded as they left the ferris wheel. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't anybody there to follow them, which Gohan found oddly strange, considering that he and Evangeline won the tournament not even half an hour ago.

When Gohan and Yue entered the bookstore that was a block and a half away, Yue spotted Nodoka, and she started chatting with Nodoka excitedly about something, "Hi Nodoka! Guess what?..." Yue went on with her conversation with Nodoka. After Gohan left, Yue continued, "I finally did it. I confessed to him on the ferris wheel. I felt a whole lot better after letting my feelings out."

"That's great. What did Gohan say?" Nodoka asked.

"He said... actually I can't remember. I was so happy that I wasn't focused on what he said." Yue answered with a far off look in her eyes.

"What kind of a person is he?" Nodoka asked.

_"That's weird. Nodoka doesn't usually ask about Gohan. Why the sudden interest."_ Yue thought to herself before answering, "He's a kind person that puts the needs of other people before himself. He's a kind and amazing person, and I bet he's really gentle too."

"Really? He looks kind, but after what I've seen in the tournament, he seemed a little brutal." Nodoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can be a little brutal, I admit, but it's only because he wants to protect those that are precious to him." Yue answered back immediately.

"Yeah. I guess so." Nodoka fidgeted a little.

_With Gohan..._

Gohan, not wanting to be caught in their girl talk, excused himself before the two girls started talking, and he looked around the bookstore. As he looked around, he found a book over the history of the martial arts tournaments (will be explained later, so stop whining (what'd you expect him to get a book of? Seriously?)) and he skimmed through it before deciding that he was going to buy it. Before he got to the front, he was stopped by an old man with long white hair, and he smiled as he looked at Gohan, "I must say that the way you handled yourself during the tournament. I want you to have this as a token of appreciation." The old man handed Gohan an orange book; on the front, the words _"Icha-Icha Paradise"_ could barely be seen (if you haven't figured out who the old man is, then I pity you).

"What is this?" Gohan skimmed a couple of pages before his face went completely red. Before he could give the old man a piece of his mind, he looked up to see that the old man had vanished. "Perverted old man." Gohan murmured to himself as he quickly hid the book from view, and he bought the book on the history of martial arts, and walked up to Yue as Nodoka was leaving. Nodoka had a big smile on her face as she left. "Did you have a nice chat with Nodoka?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, but for some strange reason, all she asked about was you." Yue responded.

"Hmm...It's like she's a different person." Gohan thought out loud.

"Yeah. It's like she didn't even know you." Yue spoke her mind as well.

"Oh well. You can ask her later, since you're one of her roommates and all." Gohan pointed out. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Somewhere quiet and peaceful would be nice." Yue suggested as both of them walked out of the bookstore.

"I know just where to go then. Follow me." Gohan took ahold of Yue's hand, and started walking in a random direction.

"Where is it we're going?" Yue asked as she had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"Chachamaru's tea ceremony. I was told that it would be quiet and peaceful there." Gohan smiled as they arrived at their destination.

"Welcome to the tea ceremony Gohan and Yue. Glad you could make it." Chachamaru greeted them both as she was wearing a plain purple kimono.

"This is pretty cool." Gohan commented, which caused Chachamaru to turn a light red color.

"It required minimal effort." Chachamaru spoke as she motioned for Gohan and Yue to sit down.

After Gohan and Yue sat down, Yue stated, "It is quite peaceful around here. I'm glad I can spend it with you both."

"It's no problem at all. Really." Gohan brushed it off as a compliment, while Chachamaru sat there, looking indifferent.

After Gohan and Yue received their tea from Chachamaru, Gohan immediately bowed in thanks. Yue noticed what Gohan did, and she bowed after he did. It was then that she had to ask, "You were quick in thanking her for the tea. How is it that you know this?"

"Since I was five, my mother taught me about the proper etiquette, so needless to say, I've found out that it is important to be polite." Gohan responded. He certainly had bumps and bruises to prove it, but that was then, and this is now.

Yue felt tears spring out from her eyes as she almost cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Nobody should have to go through something so cruel."

"It's no big deal. Is there anything you want to do after we're done?" Gohan asked after taking a sip of tea.

"How about we go on the ferry that goes around the festival?" Yue asked before she took a sip of tea.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gohan answered. He then turned his attention to Chachamaru and smiled, "This tea is excellent Chachamaru. I'm enjoying it very much."

"Thank you for the compliment. I hope you both enjoy the tea." Chachamaru answered back while smiling slightly.

"This is the best tea I've ever had." Yue commented as Chachamaru smiled in thanks.

"It's no trouble." Chachamaru smiled as her attention shifted from Yue to Gohan.

"Thanks Chachamaru. I enjoyed the tea." Gohan smiled as he stood up, making Chachamaru's face turn a fine shade of red as he did so. "Are you okay Chachamaru?" Gohan asked as he noticed that her face was red.

"It's fine. I've got to go. Bye!" Chachamaru spoke quickly before taking off, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Oh well. Let's get going Gohan. If we're quick, we can get on the next ferry before it leaves." Yue spoke after standing up. She dusted herself off then took Gohan's hand and ran to the ferry.

Gohan didn't say anything, but he let himself get dragged to the ferry. The scene was almost comical to some of the people that saw a short girl dragging a strong muscular guy across the ground. As Yue got to the ferry, she quickly took note of the many passengers that were onboard. At this point, Yue was slightly tired and sweaty from dragging Gohan all the way to the ferry. Gohan took note of this and as he stood up, he picked Yue up bridal style and carried her onto the ferry with Yue's face turning a deep crimson color. "I'm glad we decided to go on the ferry. There's no interruptions that way." Gohan smiled his goofy smile, which got Yue to start fidgeting in the position she was in.

As Gohan and Yue took a seat, a certain white haired, perverted old man was rapidly scribbling something down and wrote even faster when a sudden wind came in and lifted the skirts of several of the girls. "This is terrific. With this much material, I'll have my next book ready in no time." The perverted old man spoke to himself as he let out a perverted giggle that somehow went unnoticed by everyone on the ferry.

"That was a strong wind just now. I wonder where it came from?" Yue asked.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that someone perverted could have caused this." Gohan spoke his mind then continued, "There wasn't any ki that I sensed, so unless the person used something else, I don't know any other explanation."

Nearby, the old man sneezed, which caused Yue to jump out of her seat and into Gohan's arms. "Oh. Sorry Gohan." Yue tried to get out of Gohan's lap, but he held her there.

"It's okay. I kind of like it like this." Gohan responded, which made Yue's face heat up. Nearby, a perverted giggle could be heard from behind a group of people. The people near the old man slowly started to inch away.

"Oh. Okay." Yue responded with a little hesitancy. She slowly leaned into his touch and rested her head against his chest, and before either of them knew what happened, they fell asleep.

A few hours later, Gohan and Yue woke up with a blush heating both of their faces. They looked around and noticed that it was night time outside. "It looks like our nap was a little more than a nap. I guess we should back to the dorms." Gohan and Yue got off of the ferry when they came to the stop.

"Okay." Yue nodded as she stretched after they got off the ferry.

As Yue and Gohan were walking back to the dorms, the two took note of the way everything was winding down; stalls were starting to close, while other stalls were in the current process of being disassembled. Gohan and Yue also took notice of a mob of women chasing a white haired, perverted old man running away, and every once in a while, a girlish scream could be heard as the old man was struck by one of the many women that were in the mob. Smirking and letting the women have their righteous justice on the pervert, Gohan and Yue walked slightly faster, eventually no longer hearing the girlish screams that filled the rapidly darkening sky. The moon was visible in the sky, while several clouds were in the sky, but not so much that a storm could come from the small clouds. The wind that ruffled the demi-saiyan's and Yue's hair was light, and the both of them stood still for a moment as the both of them enjoyed the breeze before continuing the relaxing stroll back to the dorms.

As Yue and Gohan got to Yue's dorm, Gohan and Yue spoke at the same time, "Umm..."

Gohan spoke faster and he spoke, "You first."

With a little reluctance, Yue spoke, "I really enjoyed the time that you and I had, and I was hoping that we could do this again soon?"

"Sure." Gohan responded automatically as he scratched the back of his head while smiling at her warmly. "I enjoyed the time we spent together too. Well... I've got to g-" Gohan was interrupted when Yue leaned forward and kissed Gohan passionately.

"Thanks for the good time Gohan." Yue's face was a rosy shade of red, and unknown to her, a smirking Haruna watched the whole scene take place from the comfort of the door.

"Have a nice night Yue." Gohan smiled before returning to his dorm that he shared with Fuka and Fumika.

"I see you had a very fun time." Haruna spoke from the open doorway after Gohan left.

Yue turned around slowly as she felt a sense of inevitable doom, "What are you talking about Haruna?"

"Don't play innocent with me." Haruna grinned like a chesiere cat as she continued, "Don't think for one minute that I didn't see what happened between you and Gohan just now. You kissed him. You can't deny that, since I saw it with my own two eyes. Now tell me what happened on your not date, date with Gohan, or I'll be sure to tell Kazumi about this."

"Fine..." Yue sighed as she told Haruna what happened with the exception of her and Gohan kissing on the ferris wheel. "... and that's what happened." Yue finished.

"Well... then I hope you can put up with the glares tomorrow." Haruna spoke as a devilish smirk adornished her features.

"What are you talking about? Why?" Yue asked somewhat nervously. She had to suppress an urge to break out in a nervous sweat.

"Because I sent it to everybody in a text message while you were talking." Haruna answered as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Haruna noticed that Yue's face paled instantly as her face drained of all color. "Just kidding!" Haruna chirped and watched as Yue's face started gaining its color back. Haruna added as an after thought, "Or am I?"

"You better not have Haruna." Yue walked past into the dorm and took a seat in her bed. Yue quickly realized that Nodoka was in the room too, and she asked, "Did you hear any of that Nodoka?"

"...Huh? Oh yeah. I did." Nodoka nodded, but she seemed to be in a deep concentration.

"What's wrong Nodoka? You're not acting like your usual self." Yue asked.

"Well... I wasn't at the bookstore today." Nodoka stated like it was a fact.

"Then who was it? She looked exactly like you in every way." Yue asked another question as she was somewhat wary of her friend's actions.

"I don't know. I was working in our classroom all day today, until it was closing time." Nodoka stated then continued, "Haruna can vouch for me because she was there too."

"I was." Haruna stated as she walked into the room. She then continued, "We were there the whole day, and it was kind of devoid of life in there because it wasn't any fun without Gohan there."

"This is something I'm going to have to think about. I'll tell Gohan about this tomorrow, and he's going to help us in our investigation about this imposter." Yue stated with a fiery glint in her eyes.

Gohan took a step inside the dorm he shared with the twins, when Fuka tried to glomp him, only to fail miserably as he bent down to tie his shoe, and she went flying over his body. "Hmm? What was that?" Gohan looked to his sides then he shrugged. He walked inside to see Fumika making many dishes of food. Gohan's mouth began to salivate as he looked at the amount of food that Fumika was preparing. "What is all of that food for?" Gohan asked.

"It's for you silly! Chao told me of your appetite, so here I am. I just finished, so you can have the food right now, while it's fresh and hot." Fumika smiled as she looked up from her cooking.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled gleefully as he sat at a table littered with full dishes of food. Gohan ate voraciously as every dish of food was reduced to nothing but dishes in a matter of a couple of minutes. Fumika watched in fascination/horror as Gohan quickly emptied dish after dish of the food that she made. Gohan patted his stomach in satisfaction as he smiled widely as he thanked Fumika, "Thank you very much for the meal Fumika. It was wonderful."

"Thanks Gohan. It's nice that you appreciate my cooking." Fumika smiled as a small blush was easily bright red on her face.

"By the way, where did your sister go? I haven't seen her yet." Gohan asked as he looked around, "Is she out or something?"

"I was." Came a reply from the entrance to the room. Gohan looked over and saw Fuka with leaves in her hair, and dirt was on her clothing. "I wanted to surprise you when you got back, but..." Fuka looked over to Gohan and Fumika.

"It's okay. I'm here now, so there's no need for a surprise." Gohan stated. All of a sudden, it started raining. "That's weird. I swear there wasn't many clouds outside earlier." Gohan thought out loud as he walked over to Fuka and took the leaves out of her hair quickly.

"Yeah. I guess so." Fumika spoke a little nervously, while Fuka was indifferent.

"There that should do it. We should get ready for bed I guess." Gohan stated as he walked into the bathroom and changed into a sleeveless white shirt and long blue shorts.

Surprisingly, when Gohan came out of the bathroom, Fuka and Fumika were in nightgowns, and both looked like they were ready for bed. When Gohan started to walk past the two of them and near his bed, a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the area, and Fumika jumped and latched onto Gohan while shaking slightly. "Sorry Gohan. I'm not too comfortable while its thundering and lightning outside." Fumika shivered slightly as Fuka walked over and closed the door. "Can I sleep with you tonight Gohan?" Fumika quivered slightly as Fuka stared at her sister in disbelief.

Fuka looked at Fumika with a death glare, but it went unnoticed, so Fuka went on believing that Gohan wouldn't allow for something like that to happen. However, Gohan's statement shocked her when he said, "It's okay. You can sleep with me. I'm kind of used to it because my little brother would sleep in my bed with me sometimes."

"Thank you Gohan. You're so kind." Fumika gave Gohan an appreciative smile, while Fuka had a devious smile on her face.

"Gohan. I'm scared too." Fuka spoke with a fake quiver.

Gohan looked over and noticed the obviously fake quivering, and Gohan spoke with some seriousness in his voice, "Don't try pulling that with me. My brother and his friend try that on me all the time. Besides, you didn't react at all to the thunder earlier."

"Okay. Sorry Gohan." Fuka spoke, slightly dejected. Gohan walked over to her and gave her a brief hug. "What was that for?" Fuka asked in mild confusion as she blushed slightly.

"That was for the apology, and for the bedtime." Gohan stated as a matter of factly as Fumika stood at his side, still shivering.

"Okay. Night Gohan." Fuka chirped as she hastily climbed in her bed.

"Night Fuka. Night Fumika." Gohan turned the lights off, and got in bed.

"Night Fumika." Fuka chirped once again before she went to sleep.

"Good night Fuka. Good night Gohan." Fumika spoke as she got into bed with Gohan and nestled against his chest as she used it as a pillow and she fell asleep in a minute or so.

**Who was it that was really at the bookstore, if it wasn't Nodoka? Did Haruna create a ton of drama for Yue and Gohan? Is there an imposter on the loose? If so, then who is it? Please R/R or PM me. Also do so, if you would be interested in writing fight scenes as mine is horrible as shown in this chapter. The time it takes me to update depends on the Pms and/or reviews. Don't worry about Chi-Chi and Goten. Even though they are in a somewhat fast flying vehicle, it would still take a little over a day to travel two thousand miles. Let me know your thoughts on this as I hope you'll R/R. I'm also working on a couple of crossovers, which I hope to post in a few days. That was why it took me so long to finally finish this chapter, so sorry again.**


End file.
